My second oportunity
by Romy92
Summary: Empezar una nueva vida nunca es fácil, pero todo se complica cuando tu pasado vuelve para entrometerse en tu futuro... Jasper&Alice. AU. Secuela de "Thief of hearts".
1. Prólogo

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

Llevábamos dos días en Los Ángeles y hacía una semana que había salido del reformatorio. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que aún tenía miedo de que sólo se tratara de un sueño y de despertar en cualquier momento encontrándome con la dura realidad.

Seguía pareciéndome imposible que Jasper hubiera ido a buscarme, y que en aquel momento estuviera de vacaciones con él. De todos modos, aquello no sólo eran unas vacaciones, ya que cuando acabara el verano, continuaríamos estando juntos. Sabía que no todo sería color de rosa para mí. Según me había dicho Jasper, su hermana también estudiaría en la misma universidad que él, por lo tanto se verían a menudo, así que no tardaría en enterarse de que yo estaba con su hermano. De alguna u otra forma, aquello me aterraba. No sabía cómo reaccionaría en cuanto me viera, o en cuanto estuviera al tanto de la situación, aunque comprendía perfectamente que tuviera ganas de matarme con sus propias manos después de todo lo que había ocurrido un año antes por mi culpa.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos oscuros pensamientos y salí al balcón de la pequeña habitación que habíamos alquilado durante tres días. En esa semana habíamos visitado Portland, y después habíamos decidido recorrer California. En realidad, habíamos quedado en visitar los Ángeles y después irnos directamente a Berkeley, –el lugar en el que estaba situada la Universidad a la que acudiría Jasper cuando comenzara el curso – para empezar a decorar y a hacer vida en nuestro piso alquilado. Realmente no era mío, era de Jasper, pero ya había decidido trabajar y pagar una parte del alquiler porque no me daba la gana de vivir del cuento. Tenía ganas de ver la que sería mi futura vivienda. Según me había explicado Jasper, era pequeña y algo vieja, pero comparada con el lugar en el que vivía con James, estaba segura de que sería el paraíso.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí, y antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a pasear? –me preguntó Jasper después de darme un beso en la coronilla.

-Sí, me apetece caminar un rato –le contesté. Y era cierto. Desde que había salido del reformatorio lo único que quería hacer era pasear y respirar el aire del exterior. Quería volver a sentirme libre, ya que por las noches solía soñar que aún estaba allí encerrada, y en cuanto sentía que me empezaba a faltar el aire, me despertaba empapada en sudor y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Jasper intentaba tranquilizarme cada noche que eso pasaba, y yo me sentía culpable de que él se preocupara. Solía abrazarme, y cuando veía que empezaba a calmarme, me tumbaba en la cama y se quedaba conmigo hasta que me dormía de nuevo. Jasper había decidido dormir en el sofá desde la primera noche que estuvimos juntos. Decía que quería que nos tomásemos las cosas con calma, y yo estaba de acuerdo, aunque no me importaría dormir con él. Algún día me había planteado la idea de pedirle que durmiéramos juntos, pero me daba miedo que me dijese que no, y además, me daba vergüenza pedírselo.

Entré de nuevo en la habitación y cogí mi bolso. Después salimos y nos dirigimos al paseo marítimo. Estaba empezando a anochecer, por lo que el paisaje era precioso, y estaba segura de que estar con Jasper lo hacía aún más especial.

-¿Qué? –me preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando.

-Nada –le contesté con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Me gusta mirarte.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se sonrojó. Empecé a reírme. Nunca había sido tan tímido. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en los labios. No tardó demasiado en sacar las manos de sus bolsillos para rodearme con sus brazos, evitando que me separara de él. Pero lo último que yo quería era alejarme, así que lo abracé colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello a la vez que profundizaba el beso. Al cabo de unos largos segundos me separé de él por la falta de aire.

-Si continuamos así, haremos un espectáculo aquí en medio –le dije con una risita.

-Es cierto –aceptó separándose de mí con algo de reticencia y con una sonrisa. Me cogió de la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos a la misma vez que empezaba a caminar.

Cada día que pasaba junto a Jasper servía para que me diera cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de él. Era algo tan extraño como especial. En las dos semanas que pasé en su casa hacía un año, cuando él me confesó sus sentimientos, fue cuando yo me percaté de los míos. Yo sentía lo mismo por él, pero sabía que era imposible que estuviésemos juntos porque mi vida estaba llena de mentiras. El año que había pasado en el reformatorio, había hecho que lo echara tato de menos que estuve a punto de llamarle varias veces por teléfono sólo para oír su voz. Había estado segura de que él me había olvidado, que había rehecho su vida con otra chica o que había decidido continuar con su vida como si yo jamás hubiese estado en ella. Por eso mismo, cuando vino a buscarme, estuve a punto de golpearme varias veces para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando. Y en aquel momento, mientras caminábamos juntos por las calles de Los Ángeles, sabía que jamás habría otro hombre para mí. Allí mismo, a mi lado, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para vivir.

* * *

**Holaa^^**

**¡Aqui me teneis de nuevo! Tal y como os dije hace unos dias, he vuelto con la secuela de "Thief of hearts", ya que quedaron algunas cositas por explicar (y no me iba a quedar tranquila hasta que las contara ;p)**

**Como veis, esto solo es el prologo, en los proximos capitulos pasaran muchas cosas (tanto buenas como malas, obviamente), y veremos como les va a nuestra parejita favorita por Los Angeles =)**

**¡Espero que os guste, y que la disfruteis mucho!**

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo? Os lo dejo a vuestra eleccion :P**

**XOXO**


	2. Capítulo 1

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-1-**

-¿Estás preparada? –me preguntó Jasper por tercera o cuarta vez sin destaparme los ojos, haciendo que me muriera de curiosidad.

-¡Ya te he dicho que sí! –casi le grité emocionada.

Pensé que se haría de rogar mucho más, pero al cabo de dos segundos apartó sus manos de mis ojos y me dejó entrar en el piso. Esperé hasta que me acostumbré a la gran luminosidad, y después abrí la boca, gratamente sorprendida. Ya estábamos en nuestro nuevo hogar, y me gustó tanto que me puse a dar saltitos de felicidad.

-¿Te gusta? –me preguntó Jasper aguantándose la risa al verme tan contenta.

-¡Mucho! –contesté entrando del todo dentro del pequeño piso.

Sí que era pequeño, pero para nosotros dos, estaba incluso, demasiado bien. Sólo tenía una habitación, así que quisiéramos o no, deberíamos dormir juntos, porque el sofá que había en el salón no parecía demasiado cómodo. El piso disponía de una cocina y de un pequeño cuarto de baño, aparte de la sala de estar, pero yo me sentía como en un palacio. No era tan viejo como Jasper me lo había descrito, y lo mejor de todo era que ya disponía de algunos muebles. Por lo menos contaba con los muebles esenciales.

Caminé a paso ligero hasta la habitación y me alegré al ver que era bastante amplia. En el centro había una cama de matrimonio con una mesita de noche a cada lado de ella. Al lado derecho de la cama se encontraba un armario de madera, al lado izquierdo, un mueble con cinco cajones enormes, y enfrente de la cama había una estantería también de madera. Al lado del mueble había una ventana no demasiado grande que le daba claridad a la habitación y que la hacía deliciosamente acogedora.

Cuando estudié bien la que sería nuestra habitación a partir de aquel momento, me di la vuelta y fui hacia el cuarto de baño. Disponía de todo lo necesario, aunque le faltaba algo de luz porque la bombilla estaba casi fundida. Después fui a investigar la cocina, y casi grité de felicidad cuando vi que estaba equipada con una bonita lavadora y con un lavavajillas. Correteé hasta el salón de nuevo y empecé a inspeccionar y a abrir uno por uno los cajones y los armarios que había en cada mueble. Cuando acabé, observé la mesa en la que comeríamos cada día, y finalmente me senté en el sofá junto a Jasper.

-Para ser un piso tan pequeño, has tardado mucho –me dijo con una risita.

-Tenía que inspeccionarlo todo.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta?

-Me encanta. No sabes las ganas que tengo de empezar a decorarlo –le expliqué llena de entusiasmo.

-Ya puedes empezar, si quieres –dijo señalándome unas cajas que no había visto antes, situadas detrás del sofá.

Lo miré con una ceja levantada.

-Vine hace unas semanas para empezar a traer cosas –me explicó ante mi cara de duda.

-Yo no tengo muchas cosas para aportar –murmuré agachando la cabeza. Y era cierto. En mi maleta sólo había ropa. No tenía ni toallas, ni ropa de cama, ni nada que se le pareciese.

-No te preocupes. Mañana iremos de compras.

-¿De veras?

Asintió abrazándome.

-Creía que no te gustaba ir de compras –le pinché.

-Y no me gusta, pero creo que algo deberemos comprar para hacer más habitable nuestro nuevo piso. ¿No te parece?

Asentí sonriente, y justo antes de que pudiera acercarme a él para besarle, unos toquecitos en la puerta hicieron que me sobresaltara.

-¿Quién puede ser? –le pregunté a Jasper extrañada. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

En cuanto lo hizo, mi mandíbula estuvo a punto de chocar contra el suelo.

-¡Hola, vecinos! –gritó Emmett emocionado, arrojándose literalmente sobre Jasper para abrazarlo. –Te he echado de menos –le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el pobre se limpiara con repugnancia el lugar que habían tocado los labios de su amigo.

-Pues yo no te he echado nada de menos a ti –le soltó Jasper aún sorprendido, intentando alejarse de Emmett.

Cuando lo consiguió, me miró preocupado, y sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a Emmett.

-Hola –lo saludé tímidamente, esperando que no empezara a gritarme enfadado.

-¡Alice! –vociferó de nuevo, y ésta vez se abalanzó sobre mí, estrechándome entre sus fuertes brazos. –Creía que no volvería a verte, y me alegro mucho de volver a hacerlo –me dijo cuando se separó de mí con una radiante sonrisa. Debería aprender que era muy difícil que Emmett se enfadara con alguien.

-Yo…yo también me alegro –le dije sonriéndole del mismo modo. Era un alivio poder contar con la amistad de Emmett. Sabía que no sería nada fácil con Rosalie.

-¿Hace mucho que habéis llegado? –preguntó observándonos a los dos detenidamente.

-No, hace un cuarto de hora –le contestó Jasper restregándose aún la mejilla, intentando borrar de ella el beso de Emmett.

-¿Dónde habéis estado tantos días? –preguntó de nuevo, moviendo pervertidamente sus cejas arriba y abajo.

-Hemos pasado varios días en Portland y en Los Ángeles –contesté yo sonriente.

-Nosotros también queremos ir a Los Ángeles. A Rosalie le gustaría visitar Beverly Hills.

Casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva cuando Emmett me aseguró que Rosalie también estaba allí. Aunque era obvio.

-Bueno, espero que os paséis pronto por nuestro piso, que por cierto, ya está decorado –nos informó Emmett abriendo la puerta. Se despidió con la mano y salió cerrándola.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Jasper acercándose a mí.

-Sí, perfectamente.

-¿Te preocupa Rosalie?

Asentí en silencio y me encaminé hasta el sofá de nuevo.

-¿Ella sabe que estoy aquí?

-Sí –me contestó sentándose a mi lado.

-No se lo tomó demasiado bien, ¿verdad?

-No demasiado. Pero sabes que me da igual lo que ella diga.

-Sí, pero a mí no. No quiero que os estéis peleando cada dos por tres por mi culpa. Ella siempre ha tenido razón respecto a mí.

-No digas eso… –murmuró Jasper.

-Es cierto y lo sabes. Ella fue la única que acertó desconfiando de mí.

Resopló fastidiado y me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Eso ya es pasado, Alice. Ahora no importa. Olvídate de lo que pasó. Te prometo que haré lo posible por razonar con ella.

Asentí lentamente e intenté sonreír.

-¿Dónde viven ellos? –pregunté desviando un poco el tema.

-Al final del pasillo. Espero que no sea muy horrible tener a Emmett como vecino –bromeó Jasper, a lo que sonreí.

-Al final te acabarás acostumbrando a sus besos –lo molesté yo, haciendo que en su rostro se formara una mueca de repugnancia en cuanto recordó la muestra de afecto de su amigo.

-Creo que prefiero que me golpee a que vuelva a besarme –murmuró Jasper.

Empecé a reírme y lo abracé colocándome sobre él.

-¿Empezamos a decorar? –le pregunté dándole un beso en la nariz.

Asintió feliz y me levantó para después ponerse él en pie. Decidimos arreglar la habitación antes que nada, así que saquemos toda la ropa de las maletas y de las cajas, y la repartimos entre el armario y algunos cajones. Le pusimos las sábanas a la cama y le coloquemos la funda a la almohada. Como hacía calor, decidimos que la colcha la pondríamos más adelante, así que cuando acabamos, bajemos a buscar la cena al restaurante de comida rápida que había delante de nuestra nueva casa. Cogimos dos hamburguesas para llevar y las subimos al piso para comérnoslas allí. Sería nuestra primera cena oficial como personas independientes, aunque no la hubiésemos preparado nosotros. Cuando terminemos de cenar, nos tumbemos en el sofá.

-Mañana pondré la televisión sin falta –murmuró Jasper con los ojos cerrados. No sabía que se había traído incluso una tele. –Creo que me voy a preparar el sofá –me dijo levantándose.

-¿Te vas a preparar el sofá? –le pregunté extrañada.

-Sí.

-Creo que no hace falta. Bueno…podemos…dormir juntos. No tiene por qué pasar nada –intenté explicarle. Era una estupidez que estuviésemos viviendo juntos y que durmiésemos separados. Al menos a mí me parecía ridículo.

-No quiero que te sientas incómoda.

-No voy a sentirme incómoda. Quiero hacerlo. Me refiero a dormir contigo –me apresuré a aclararle antes de que le diera un doble significado a mis palabras.

Sonrió levemente y asintió.

-En parte lo agradezco, ese sofá tiene pinta de ser muy incómodo.

-Es cierto –acepté dándole golpecitos al sillón, percatándome de que era más duro que una piedra.

Me levanté y entré en el cuarto de baño para lavarme los dientes. Después me dirigí a la habitación. Jasper ya estaba en la cama y me observó con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Como no tenía ningún pijama de verano, él me había prestado días antes una de sus camisetas de manga corta, así que la rebusqué en el cajón en el que habíamos puesto nuestros pijamas. Cuando la encontré, me debatí internamente porque no sabía si sería buena idea ponerme el pijama delante de él.

-Puedo salir fuera si lo prefieres –murmuró cuando me vio indecisa.

-No, tranquilo –yo era la que quería dormir con Jasper, pero la que se avergonzaba cuando tenía que desvestirse delante de él. Me di la vuelta disimuladamente y me quité la camiseta y los pantalones. Casi con prisa me coloqué mi improvisado mi pijama y después me metí en la cama.

-¿Seguro que quieres dormir conmigo? –me preguntó Jasper intranquilo.

Asentí lentamente mirando el techo. Sí que quería, pero no estaba segura de poder dormir mucho teniéndolo a mi lado.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano tendríamos que hacerlo de todos modos. Porque tú y yo somos… –me callé cuando no supe acabar la frase. – ¿Qué somos? –le pregunté con una sonrisa de culpa. No estaba segura de qué habíamos acordado ser.

Jasper se giró un poco y se puso de lado, por lo que decidí hacer lo mismo hasta que quedemos cara a cara.

-Seremos lo que tú quieras que seamos –me contestó con una sonrisa soñolienta.

Lo pensé durante unos segundos.

-Quiero que lo seamos todo –decidí contestarle mientras me apoyaba contra él. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me abrazó.

-Pues entonces lo seremos todo –me dijo en el oído justo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido, colocó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Decidí imitarlo, y dejé que el sueño me venciera.

* * *

**Pues nada, aqui os dejo el primer capitulo =) **

**No estoy segura de si voy a poder subir mañana, asi que creo que empezare a subir los capitulos los lunes, los miercoles y los viernes (esos dias no tengo clase por la tarde) y obviamente, los fines de semana intentare subir din falta ;P **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejeis muchos reviews^^**

**¡Hasta el miercoles!**

**XOXO**


	3. Capítulo 2

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-2-**

Aquella fue la primera vez en varias semanas que me desperté sabiendo que no había tenido pesadillas en toda la noche. En cuanto abrí los ojos entendí el porqué. Jasper continuaba rodeándome con uno de sus brazos, así que supuse que me había sentido segura durante toda la noche gracias a él. Quise volver a acurrucarme a su lado, pero cuando vi los pequeños rayos de luz que se colaban en la habitación desde la ventana, me levanté como una bala y abrí la persiana.

Escuché un quejido proveniente de la cama en cuanto la habitación se iluminó completamente.

-¿Qué haces? –me preguntó Jasper poniéndose boca abajo, apretando la cara contra la almohada para que el sol no le molestara.

-Ya es de día y hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, así que levántate –le pedí casi gritando por lo feliz que estaba.

-No –se limitó a contestarme sin moverse ni un centímetro.

No me lo pensé dos veces en cuanto salté sobre él para que dejara de ignorarme.

-¡Vamos! –alcé la voz.

-Es muy temprano –se quejó de nuevo.

-Son las nueve. Venga, quiero ir a comprar… –intenté persuadirle poniéndole mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

Me miró con un solo ojo y después se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba.

-¿Por qué quieres que me levante tan temprano si estamos en verano?

-Porque tenemos que aprovechar el día. Además, dentro de poco ya no estaremos en verano y tendrás que levantarte más temprano que hoy.

Resopló y se levantó lentamente, casi como si le pesaran los pies.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta sin decirme nada más. Esperé que no se hubiera enfadado conmigo por aquello, y decidí no ser tan efusiva y tan pesada desde el principio. Tal vez si continuaba así, Jasper no tardaría en echarme de allí, cansado de mis tonterías. Me propuse prepararle un buen desayuno para que por lo menos me perdonara un poco. Bajé al pequeño supermercado que había en la otra esquina de la calle y compré todo tipo de bollería, varias barras de pan, cereales, leche y fruta. Cuando subí a casa, preparé el desayuno para los dos y lo coloqué todo en la mesa cuando lo tuve listo. Jasper tardó cinco minutos más en salir del cuarto de baño, y cuando lo hizo, me di cuenta de que ya estaba duchado y vestido.

-¿Y todo eso? –preguntó sorprendido en cuanto vio la mesa llena de comida.

-Te he preparado el desayuno –le expliqué con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Pensaba que iríamos a desayunar fuera. Hasta que comprásemos algo de comida, al menos –me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Bueno, he ido a comprar yo. ¿No te gusta lo que te he preparado?

Asintió con una sonrisa y empezó a comer.

-No quiero que te enfades conmigo tan pronto –murmuré.

Dejó de comer y me miró con una ceja levantada.

-Yo no me he enfadado contigo.

-Ya…pero como he sido tan…entusiasta con eso de ir de compras, y como he hecho que te levantases tan temprano pues… –me rasqué la nuca.

Jasper comenzó a reírse.

-Me gusta que seas así, pero para la próxima vez, déjame dormir un poquito más –me pidió antes de darme un beso que correspondí de inmediato.

En cuanto terminamos de desayunar salimos de casa para hacer nuestras compras. Fuimos a un centro comercial que estaba algo alejado de nuestro piso. Compremos ropa para los dos, sábanas, colchas, cojines, alguna decoración para el salón, toallas y todo lo que se nos ocurrió que nos podría hacer falta. Decidimos no gastar tampoco demasiado, porque el dinero de Jasper no era infinito, así que quedemos en ir comprando poco a poco. Le expliqué a Jasper la idea que tenía de ponerme a trabajar en cuanto acabara el verano, y le pareció genial. Me dijo que él también había pensado en trabajar, pero que primero debería saber el horario de sus clases para estar seguro de poder compaginar sus estudios con el trabajo.

En cuanto lleguemos de nuevo a nuestra calle, fuimos a comprar comida para toda la semana al supermercado en el que había comprado el desayuno por la mañana. Teníamos tantas bolsas en el maletero que decidimos subirlas en varias tandas. Así que Jasper cogió unas cuantas y subió hasta nuestro piso. Yo tardé más porque las mías pesaban bastante, y en cuanto llegué a la puerta, escuché una voz femenina proveniente de dentro del apartamento.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo esa aquí? –gritó la voz. No tardé nada en descubrir que pertenecía a Rosalie.

Me escondí para que no vieran que les estaba escuchando, aunque aquella conversación me interesaba.

-Rose, no hables así de ella, y por favor, no grites –le pidió Jasper en voz baja.

-¡Grito cuando me da la gana! ¿Por qué eres tan iluso? ¿No ves que volverá a hacerte daño?

-No, no volverá a hacerlo. Confío en ella, Rosalie.

-Hace un año también lo hacías, ¿y debo recordarte que acabaste con un disparo en el pulmón por su culpa?

Me encogí ante aquellas palabras.

-Cállate ya –le ordenó Jasper empezando a enfadarse. – No me importa lo que tú pienses, yo la quiero, y ahora mismo quiero que sea feliz.

-Es que no merece serlo, ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo? –volvió a alzar la voz Rosalie.

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Sé lo suficiente como para estar segura de que te volverá a fallar, Jazz.

-Entonces será problema mío, ¿entendido? –gritó por primera vez Jasper. Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante varios segundos, y acto seguido escuché unos pasos furiosos dirigiéndose a la puerta. No me dio tiempo a correr escaleras abajo para que la persona que salía no me viera, así que en cuanto Rosalie cruzó la puerta, nos encontramos casi cara a cara. Me observó con rabia, y después caminó furibunda hasta su piso. Escuché otros pasos dirigiéndose a mí, provenientes de nuestro piso.

-¿Nos has…escuchado? –me preguntó Jasper deteniéndose en seco.

Asentí lentamente.

-Lo…lo siento –murmuró avergonzado acercándose a mí, pero me aparté mirando al suelo.

-Voy a terminar de subir las bolsas –le dije sin mirarlo, bajando las escaleras de nuevo.

-Alice –me llamó Jasper varias veces pero lo ignoré. Cogí todas las bolsas que quedaban en el coche y las llevé al piso. En cuanto entré, cerré la puerta y coloqué todas las bolsas en la mesa. Jasper no tardó ni dos segundos en estar a mi lado. –Lo siento muchísimo. No le hagas caso, por favor. Perdóname –me pidió desesperado.

-No es culpa tuya, ni tampoco suya –le contesté. –Toda la culpa la tengo yo.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es. No ha sido buena idea que haya venido contigo. Tal vez aún estoy a tiempo de irme –murmuré observando la mesa con demasiado interés.

-¡No! ¿De qué estás hablando? No puedes irte. Y si te vas, te juro que me iré contigo.

Lo observé en silencio, a la vez que intentaba no echarme a llorar.

-No quiero que discutas con tu hermana por mi culpa.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, al final lo acabará entendiendo –intentó tranquilizarme.

-Sólo te voy a causar problemas –le dije con la voz entrecortada, sorbiendo por la nariz al mismo tiempo.

Jasper me abrazó con fuerza, y tuve la sensación de que quiso no soltarme jamás.

-No quiero que te vayas. Te he estado esperando durante todo este tiempo, y lo último que ahora deseo es alejarme de ti. Quédate conmigo, por favor –me pidió sin dejar de rodearme con sus brazos.

Yo no quería hacer otra cosa, no quería irme, pero tampoco quería ser un problema para él.

-Dime que no te vas a ir –volvió a pedirme separándose escasamente de mí, lo justo como para mirarme a los ojos.

-No me voy a ir –le contesté finalmente, colocando mis manos en su nuca y apoyando mi frente en su cuello. Estaba siendo egoísta porque iba a quedarme aún sabiendo que lo único que conseguiría sería que Jasper no dejara de discutir con su hermana, pero había llegado a tal punto que sentía que si me alejaba de él, me moriría. Así de simple.

-Gracias –murmuró en mi oído. –Te aseguro que haré lo posible por razonar con ella.

-Lo haré yo –le solté de repente. –Yo hablaré con ella.

Jasper me observó como si acabara de decir la locura más grande que se me había ocurrido, y en realidad, así era.

-Tú ya me has defendido bastante. Ahora me toca a mí.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Esperaré un tiempo y después hablaré con Rosalie.

-Como quieras… –musitó Jasper no muy convencido.

Me alejé un poco de él y le dediqué una sonrisa. Por muchas cosas malas que pudieran decir sobre mí, tenía la sensación de que nada ni nadie podría quitarme aquella felicidad que llevaba embargándome desde que Jasper vino a buscarme.

* * *

**¡Hello!**

**Aqui os dejo otro capi :) **

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis uno de vuestros reviews que tanto me alegran el dia ;P**

**¡Hasta el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	4. Capítulo 3

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-3-**

Durante las tres semanas siguientes nos dediquemos a terminar de instalarnos en el piso. Casi diariamente salíamos a pasear aprovechando que aún hacía buen tiempo, aunque por las noches había empezado a refrescar. Jasper no tardaría en comenzar sus clases, y yo me entusiasmaba cada vez que veía un cartel en alguna tienda en el que ponía que buscaban personal. El problema era que siempre pedían algo de experiencia, y yo no había trabajado en mi vida. No honradamente, al menos.

No habíamos vuelto a hablar de la pequeña discusión que tuvimos a causa de Rosalie, pero yo sabía que Jasper aún estaba algo preocupado desde que le dije que iba a irme. Pero aquello no entraba en mis planes. No tenía ningún sitio al que ir, y no podía imaginarme en otro lugar sin que Jasper estuviese conmigo.

Él llevaba varios días estresado, y eso que aún no había empezado las clases. Quería tenerlo todo controlado, y como ya le habían enviado su horario, estaba buscando trabajo como un desesperado. Había encontrado muchos que le parecían bien, pero en todos había algún problema. Si no era el sueldo, eran las horas que debía pasar fuera de casa, y sino era que no estaba seguro del tiempo que debería dedicar a sus estudios, y por eso no se decidía a aceptar ningún empleo. Se pasaba las noches pidiendo mi opinión y yo intentaba tranquilizarlo diciéndole que primero se dedicara plenamente a sus estudios en la Universidad, y después, cuando lo tuviera todo más o menos controlado, que buscara un empleo si continuaba con la idea de querer trabajar. No quería que empezara a preocuparse sin necesidad y antes de tiempo, así que intentaba distraerlo sacándolo de casa para ir aunque fuese a dar una vuelta a nuestra calle.

Yo por mi parte estaba bastante más relajada que él. Era cierto que no tendría que preocuparme por los exámenes y las clases, pero quisiera o no, yo sí debería encontrar pronto un trabajo porque el dinero no crecía en los árboles. Aparte de eso, también debería hacer las tareas domésticas, y estaba temiendo que tendría más de un problema para cocinar, pero estaba segura de que poco a poco aprendería y acabaría saliendo adelante.

Llevaba varios días con una idea en mente. Sabía que dentro de pocas semanas Jasper llegaría rendido a casa, y estaba segura de que sólo pensaría en la cama para dormir. Creí que tal vez sería una buena idea dar un paso más en nuestra relación, aunque llevásemos relativamente poco juntos. El problema era que no sabía cómo explicarle aquello a Jasper. Estaba segura de que debía ser espontáneo, que tendría que ocurrir sin que nosotros lo hubiésemos planeado, pero al parecer él no estaba por la labor. Y por eso mismo me sentía como una depravada. Tenía la impresión de que yo era la mente maligna que quería corromper a Jasper, pero no podía evitarlo.

Una tarde en la que nos encontrábamos en el supermercado haciendo la compra para la semana, le dije a Jasper que iba a coger champú para el cabello mientras él compraba fruta. Caminé a paso ligero hasta la sección de perfumería en la que obviamente había perfumes, aparte de los utensilios de maquillaje, de los champús y…los preservativos. Tenía la sensación de que con lo ausente que estaba Jasper últimamente, no se iba a dar cuenta de que había cogido una caja, y pensé que sería bastante fácil elegir un tipo específico, pero casi estuve a punto de ponerme a gritar cuando vi toda la gama de condones que allí había expuestos. No estaba segura de cuál debería coger porque, en realidad, yo creía que todos los preservativos eran iguales, pero resultó que me equivoqué.

Miré hacia todos los lados antes de acercarme al estante en el que estaban las cajas bien colocaditas y cogí un par. Empecé a leer las propiedades de los diferentes preservativos que tenía en las manos, y me puse colorada y nerviosa cada vez que leí alguna palabra sexual.

-¿Ya has cogido el champú? –escuché de repente la voz de Jasper detrás de mí, y del susto que me llevé, se me cayeron las cajas que tenía en la mano y tres más de las que estaban en la estantería.

No grité de milagro, así que me limité a agacharme y recoger todo lo que había tirado. Cuando lo tuve todo bien colocado, me di la vuelta y negué con la cabeza. Me atreví a levantarla cuando estuve segura de que se me había pasado el sonrojo, y me encontré con Jasper, que estaba intentando por todos los medios no sonreír.

-No te atrevas a reírte de mí –lo acusé con un dedo mientras empezaba a caminar para coger de una santa vez el maldito champú.

-No me río. Me alegro de que quieras tener cuidado –me contestó tan tranquilo como si estuviésemos hablando del tiempo.

Opté por dejar aquel tema y fuimos hacia caja para pagar lo que habíamos comprado. Cuando estuvimos en nuestro piso, llamaron a la puerta y en cuanto abrí, me encontré con Emmett.

-Hola –me saludó entrando en casa sin que le hubiese invitado a hacerlo, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a su actitud despreocupada que ya no me molestaba en quejarme. Se acercó a Jasper y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. –Ésta noche hacen un partido de fútbol. ¿Verdad que no te importa que haya venido a verlo contigo? –le preguntó como si yo no estuviese ahí.

-Claro que no, hace tiempo que no vemos un partido juntos –le contestó el otro con una sonrisa.

-Es que tu hermana no me soportará si le hago ver otro partido, así que he decidido venir aquí mientras ella se hace su sesión de belleza semanal –le explicó Emmett comiendo unas palomitas que no supe de donde las había sacado.

Entonces, cuando procesé sus palabras, entendí que aquel era el momento que había estado esperando desde hacía varias semanas. Rosalie estaba sola. Podía ir a hablar con ella en aquel instante.

-Ahora vengo –fue lo único que pude decir antes de abrir la puerta del piso y cerrarla casi corriendo. Sabía que si Jasper adivinaba lo que estaba tramando no iba a dejarme hacerlo, así que opté por no decirle nada. Caminé a paso ligero por el pasillo hasta que me detuve delante de la puerta de Rosalie y Emmett. Respiré hondo varias veces y después me decidí a dar unos cuantos golpecitos. Escuché unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, y en cuanto se abrió, me acobardé. Supe que no había sido buena idea ir hasta allí, pero ya que estaba, no iba a irme hasta que me escuchara.

-¿Qué quieres? –me preguntó groseramente, observándome como si fuera una cucaracha a la que había que exterminar.

-Hablar contigo –pude articular. No estaba dispuesta a dejarme intimidar.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar –sentenció antes de hacer el intento de cerrarme la puerta en las narices, pero fui más rápida y la detuve poniendo una mano en la puerta.

-Yo creo que sí. Tenemos que acabar con esto, por favor. Si te importa tu hermano, habla conmigo –casi le supliqué, y estuve a punto de ponerme a saltar de emoción en cuanto dejó de hacer fuerza. Me observó con furia y se apartó un poco de la puerta, indicándome que entrara.

-Ya sé de lo que quieres hablar, y nada de lo que puedas decir o hacer va a cambiar mi opinión sobre ti, así que creo que no es necesario que gastes saliva conmigo –me dijo cruzándose de brazos arrogantemente.

-Mira, no quiero caerte bien. Es más, me da igual lo que pienses de mí, pero quiero que sepas que estoy enamorada de tu hermano y que lo último que quiero es hacerle daño, como tú crees –le solté. –Hace un año me equivoqué y todo salió mal, pero te aseguro que nunca quise que Jasper resultara herido. Me fui de vuestra casa por eso mismo, porque me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde y sabía que algo malo pasaría. Yo nunca quise haceros daño a vosotros, y mucho menos a tu hermano.

Rosalie me observó con indiferencia, como si le importara poco lo que le estaba explicando.

-Me da igual lo desgraciada que ha sido tu vida, pero te aseguro que si vuelves a romperle el corazón a Jasper, te arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos.

-Y yo dejaré que lo hagas –asentí. Lo último que quería era darle pena, sólo quería dejarle las cosas claras.

-Bueno, ya has hablado conmigo. Ahora puedes irte –me dijo abriendo la puerta, invitándome a largarme.

Caminé hasta fuera del piso, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta me di la vuelta.

-Gracias por escucharme.

-No lo he hecho por ti, si es eso lo que crees –continuó mostrándose orgullosa.

-Lo sé. Lo has hecho por tu hermano. Y me alegro de que te preocupes tanto por él.

Asintió lentamente y a continuación cerró la puerta sin ningún portazo. Por lo menos aquello fue un paso adelante.

Caminé más tranquila de vuelta a mi piso y me encontré a aquellos dos viendo el fútbol como dos posesos. Opté por dejarles intimidad y me fui a leer a la habitación.

Aquella noche, cuando ya nos encontrábamos en la cama, Jasper me explicó el partido detalladamente, pero después cambió de tema drásticamente.

-¿Has ido a hablar con Rosalie esta tarde? –me preguntó observándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí.

-Pensaba que no ibas a hacerlo…

-Jazz, no me ha pasado nada. Estoy entera, ¿no lo ves? –me burlé, pero a él no le hizo gracia la broma.

-¿Qué le has dicho? –preguntó con seriedad.

-Sólo le he dicho que no tiene de qué preocuparse, que yo no voy a hacerte más daño.

-Eso es lo que le digo yo siempre. ¿Te ha hecho caso?

-Creo que no, pero es normal. Es tu hermana y te quiere, y lo último que le apetece es verte mal.

Asintió lentamente y cerró los ojos. Después una sonrisita burlona se plantó en sus labios.

-¿Mañana vas a volver a comprar champú? –me preguntó entre risas. Le di un manotazo cuando comprendí el doble sentido de sus palabras, y escondí la cabeza bajo la sábana. Pretendía quedarme allí debajo aunque me muriera de calor. Jasper me destapó y me observó sin dejar de reírse.

-Para ya –le pedí mosqueada.

-Que tonta eres –murmuró rodeándome con sus brazos y atrayéndome hacia él. –Sabes que podemos hablar de lo que quieras siempre, y no hace falta que hagas las cosas a escondidas.

-Sí, pero es que se trata de un tema delicado –le contesté observando su cuello porque me daba demasiada vergüenza mirarle a los ojos mientras hablábamos de aquello.

-No tenemos por qué correr con eso.

Asentí y me sentí algo más tranquila, aunque aquello no significaba que se me hubiesen quitado las ganas de hacerlo con él.

Me sonrió y colocó una de sus manos bajo la camiseta de mi pijama, acariciándome las costillas y la espalda.

-Creo que de momento no voy a dejar de desearte –murmuró antes de darme un beso.

Me apreté contra él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos

-Yo tampoco –le contesté cuando nos separemos.

Y era cierto.

* * *

**Mmm... yo tampoco voy a dejar de desear a Jazz *¬* Por Dios, que hombre...**

**Vale, me calmo y dejo a un lado mi parte pervertida xD **

**¿Os ha gustado el capi? Espero que si porque las cosas se van a poner buenas... muahahahahaha... Ya sabeis que espero con ganas vuestros reviews ;P**

**¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**XOXO**


	5. Capítulo 4

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-4-**

A la semana de que Jasper empezara sus clases, encontré un empleo. Empecé a trabajar en una hamburguesería que estaba a cinco calles de nuestro piso. El primer día fue un completo asco. Me explicaron –demasiado rápido para mi cabeza –todo lo que tenía que hacer, y a la hora de la comida me pusieron a atender a los clientes. A la media hora de estar trabajando allí, mis manos, mi cabello y mi ropa estuvieron llenos de aceite. Por los nervios tropecé unas cinco veces, y en una de ellas me llevé por delante a un cliente e hice que derramara todo su refresco, así que tuvimos que regalarle otro. El encargado del local, un tipo llamado Mike, estuvo todo el día gritándome:

-¡Los de la mesa ocho quieren su pedido! –se quejó mientras me observaba de brazos cruzados.

-Ahora mismo se lo llevo –murmuré como una idiota, intentando que no me echaran en mi primer día. Aquel trabajo era pesado, aburrido y sucio.

-Hace media hora que te he pedido una Coca-cola –escuché una voz chillona dirigida a mí.

-Lo siento, ahora te la doy –farfullé mientras me daba la vuelta para coger el vaso de plástico, meter varios cubitos y ponerlo bajo el surtidor, rezando para que el maldito refresco saliera rápido.

-¡El pedido de la mesa ocho! –volvió a gritarme Mike sin mover ni un solo dedo. Empecé a pensar que le hacía gracia verme sudar y sufrir, pero no tuve otra opción que morderme la lengua.

Después de entregar la Coca-cola, me di cuenta de que tenía todas las hamburguesas y todo el pedido de la mesa ocho al completo, así que cogí la bandeja que iba llena hasta arriba y caminé a paso decidido hasta la mesa.

-Casi nos morimos de hambre –bromeó un niñato de trece años observándome con cara de aburrimiento. Sus amigotes le rieron la gracia.

-Lo siento. Que aproveche –les dije antes de darme la vuelta para volver a mi puesto.

-Si vas tan lenta siempre, no creo que dures mucho aquí –me dijo Mike en cuanto me puse detrás del mostrador de nuevo.

-Lo siento –me estaba cansando de estar pidiendo disculpas todo el día. –Intentaré ir más deprisa de ahora en adelante.

-Eso espero.

Y se marchó. Por lo menos durante todo el resto del día estuve más tranquila. Aquella semana me tocó trabajar desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde, así que cuando llegaba a casa, nunca me encontraba con Jasper. Él iba a clases desde las ocho hasta las seis y nunca iba a casa a comer, así que estaba sola la mayoría del tiempo. Un día de aquella semana, en cuanto llegué a las cuatro, me lo encontré sentado en la mesa, pasando unos apuntes a limpio. Siempre estudiaba cuando estaba en casa, así que no me extrañó, lo que sí me sorprendió fue verlo allí a esa hora.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté sentándome a su lado, reventada del largo día de trabajo.

-Han suspendido las dos últimas horas de clase –me explicó sin levantar la vista del folio. – ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Como siempre. Odio a mi encargado. Me dan ganas de freírle la cara en la freidora. No deja de quejarse por todo lo que hago, y eso que intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo –me quejé frunciendo el ceño.

-Ignóralo, ya se cansará.

Asentí y me levanté para meterme en la ducha. Estaba harta de que se me llenara el pelo de aceite y vinagreta, pero como lo tenía tan corto no podía recogérmelo, así que era inevitable que cada día llegara a casa oliendo a hamburguesas. Cuando salí, me encontré a Jasper tumbado en el sofá.

-¿Ya has terminado? –le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-No. Sólo me estoy tomando un descanso –murmuró medio dormido. Y eso que no era él el que tenía que pasarse ocho horas de pie a diario.

-¿Cómo es que te cansas tanto en la Universidad? –volví a preguntarle colocándome sobre él.

-Ni idea –en realidad, llevaba varias noches yéndose a dormir bastante tarde porque según él, quería controlarlo todo antes de sus exámenes y porque quería tener sus apuntes en orden, pero yo creía que estaba exagerando. Estaba segura de que lo aprobaría todo sin la necesidad de esforzarse tanto como lo estaba haciendo.

-Tendrías que descansar un poco más –le dije tumbándome encima de él.

-Es que si me relajo un poco se me echará todo encima –me reí ante sus palabras, porque aquello era lo que yo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

-Tú puedes con todo –murmuré antes de darle un beso que no tardó en corresponder. Me abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y se me pasó el mal humor que Mike me había provocado. Mis manos buscaron los botones de su camisa, y en cuanto desabotoné uno, Jasper se detuvo.

-Tengo que continuar con los apuntes –me dijo empujándome suavemente para que me levantara. Lo hice y después se levantó él. Estuve observándole durante varios minutos con el semblante triste. Últimamente no aceptaba ningún tipo de cariño por mi parte, y eso hacía que empezara a crear paranoias en mi mente. Intentaba pensar que se debía al estrés que llevaba, pero estaba segura de que si pasaba un ratito conmigo, aquel estrés se esfumaría. Al parecer él no pensaba lo mismo porque los días de cada día se los pasaba en la Universidad, y cuando llegaba a casa, lo único que hacía era seguir estudiando. Yo trabajaba también los sábados, así que los domingos quería descansar, y él se animaba cuando yo me cansaba. Nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo, y aquello estaba empezando a enfadarme.

Al cabo de media hora, Jasper se levantó y me dedicó una sonrisa inexistente.

-Me voy a duchar –me dijo antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño.

Me tumbé en el sofá aburrida y encendí la televisión. Puse todos los canales pero en ninguno hacían nada interesante, así que en cuanto sonó el móvil de Jasper, la apagué y fui casi corriendo a buscar el teléfono. Cuando llegué y me dispuse a cogerlo, colgaron, así que observé la pantallita y me quedé atónita al ver que la persona que lo había llamado era nada más y nada menos que María. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sabía nada de ella, y pensaba que no mantenían el contacto, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Me puse nerviosa, y como estaba intrigada, empecé a leer los mensajes que Jasper tenía guardados en su bandeja de entrada. La mitad eran de María, y casi todos decían cosas parecidas: _"Te espero dentro de cinco minutos en el mismo lugar de siempre" _o _"¿Te falta mucho para llegar?"_

Solté el teléfono móvil y volví a sentarme en el sofá enfadada. No entendía lo que significaba aquello, pero conocía una persona que debería darme una explicación en cuanto terminara de ducharse. Al cabo de dos minutos volví a escuchar el tono de llamada de Jasper y me tapé los oídos con las manos. Si no salía pronto del cuarto de baño, arrojaría aquel maldito móvil por la ventana. El teléfono volvió a sonar y Jasper abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-¿Por qué no coges el móvil? –me preguntó secándose el cabello con una toalla.

-Porque es el tuyo, y porque no creo que María quiera hablar conmigo –le solté cruzándome de brazos sin mirarlo.

No supe si me había escuchado porque cuando me digné a mirarlo, me lo encontré con el teléfono en la oreja, hablando despreocupadamente. Colgó al cabo de tres minutos y veintiséis segundos, y después se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó al ver mi rostro amargo.

-¿Por qué María te espera en el mismo lugar de siempre? –le pregunté automáticamente, como si fuese un robot.

-¿Has leído mis mensajes?

Asentí en silencio.

-No me dirás que estás pensando que te estoy engañando con María, ¿verdad?

-¿Estudia contigo? –ignoré su pregunta.

-En la misma universidad, pero ella estudia otra carrera.

-¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste que os veíais?

Resopló cansado y se apoyó en el sofá.

-Mira, María y yo empecemos a llevarnos mejor en el último año de instituto. Sólo somos amigos –añadió cuando vio mi cara de fastidio. –Me dijo que sentía haber sido tan pesada conmigo, y que quería mi amistad…

-Sí, claro –farfullé, pero me ignoró.

-Hace poco me llamó y me dijo que no conocía a nadie en la universidad, y como resulta que tengo que pasar por delante de su casa cada mañana, me ofrecí a llevarla. Ya está. No estamos teniendo ninguna aventura ni nada que se le parezca.

Lo observé con el ceño fruncido.

-Pensaba que no querías tener nada que ver con ella.

-Alice, ella tiene novio, ¿vale? No va a pasar nada entre María y yo, te lo aseguro. Ni ella quiere, ni yo quiero.

-Entonces, ¿por qué nunca me habías dicho que estudiaba en la misma universidad que tú? –volví a insistir.

-Porque sabía que no te lo tomarías bien. Y no me negarás que acerté.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y me levanté del sofá enfadada.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me tome mal que tu acosadora numero uno te llame cada dos por tres, si ya nunca me prestas atención? –alcé la voz.

-¿Qué nunca te presto atención? –preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Nos vemos poco, y el tiempo que podemos pasar juntos lo gastas estudiando sin parar. Además, hace semanas que no te vas a dormir cuando lo hago yo, y cuando me despierto, tú ya estás levantado –me quejé enfadada.

-Alice, me paso el día estudiando porque así tiene que ser. He venido aquí porque quiero sacar la carrera adelante, no porque quiero estar todo el día sin hacer nada. Y no comprendo como puedes desconfiar de mí después de todo lo que he hecho por ti –se hartó.

-¿A sí? ¡Pues ahora resulta que la que trae el sueldo a casa soy yo! ¡Si por ti fuera viviríamos de tus malditos apuntes! –me excedí con la discusión, y lo supe cuando Jasper se levantó hecho una furia, cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta. – ¿Adónde vas? –le pregunté bajando la voz, queriendo borrar mis últimas palabras.

-Adivínalo tú, tanto que piensas que te estoy siendo infiel –me dijo antes de salir y de cerrar la puerta con un portazo.

Me quedé de pie en el salón, observando la puerta cerrada durante mucho rato. Lo acababa de estropear todo.

* * *

**Su primera discusion como pareja u_u **

**Ainss...si es que Maria siempre tiene que estar de por medio ¬¬ Pero tranquilos, que no aparecera mucho en la historia (mucho mejor para todos nosotros xD)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y como siempre, tambien espero vuestros reviews :)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**XOXO**


	6. Capítulo 5

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-5-**

Me pasé la tarde dando vueltas por el piso, de arriba abajo sin detenerme ni un minuto. No sabía qué hacer. Si salía a buscarlo, existía la posibilidad de que no lo encontrara, y eso sería lo más seguro. Cada vez que observaba el reloj me daba cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde, demasiado tarde y Jasper no regresaba. Una parte de mí estaba segura de que no había ido a ver a María, pero la otra parte no dejaba de atacarme diciéndome que ella lo estaría consolando, y todo por mi culpa. Me tumbé boca abajo en el sofá, hundiendo el rostro en el cojín, y ahí me quedé durante un buen rato. Cuando volví a levantar la cabeza, vi que ya eran las nueve de la noche. No quise cenar, por lo que me coloqué el pijama y volví a sofá. Tarde o temprano debería volver a casa, aunque era posible que no quisiera verme y que optara por quedarse en el piso de su hermana por aquella noche. A las once aún estaba dándole vueltas al tema. No tenía ni sueño, y eso que últimamente a aquella hora ya estaba en la cama. Había decidido que si en media hora no volvía, saldría a buscarlo y no volvería a casa hasta que lo encontrara. Me levanté de golpe cuando escuché el ruido que profirió la puerta al abrirse. Me preparé para lo peor porque estaba convencida de que me gritaría, pero al contrario, no me dijo nada, y el silencio fue peor. Me acerqué a él casi corriendo, dispuesta a arrodillarme para pedirle perdón, pero las disculpas no salieron de mi boca:

-¿Dónde has estado? –le pregunté con la voz temblorosa.

Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia nuestra habitación sin mirarme, así que lo seguí.

-Por ahí –musitó sentándose en la cama para quitarse los zapatos.

-¿No quieres cenar?

-No –me contestó quitándose la camisa y los pantalones para ponerse el pijama.

Estaba más enfadado de lo que pensaba, pero en realidad, lo entendía.

-Siento lo que te he dicho –me atreví a disculparme por fin. –Siento todo lo que ha pasado. No tendría que haberme enfadado tanto por lo de María, pero no he podido evitarlo. Perdóname.

-No quiero que desconfíes de mí –dijo sin mirarme aún.

-No desconfío de ti. Lo que pasa es que me pone enferma pensar que tal vez María quiere separarnos.

-¿Por qué tendría que querer separarnos?

-Siempre le has gustado y tal vez…–dejé de hablar en cuanto entendí la ridícula película que me había montado yo solita. Lo que estaba pensando era absurdo. Como si María no tuviese más cosas que hacer que intentar seducir a Jasper. –Da igual. Sólo estoy celosa –murmuré avergonzada.

-Pensé que tardarías más en admitirlo –me dijo Jasper con una leve sonrisa.

-Pues ya ves que no. Y sí, estoy celosa.

-Sabes que no tienes por qué estarlo.

Asentí lentamente y agaché la cabeza nerviosa.

-¿Me perdonas? No volveré a desconfiar de ti y te pediré explicaciones antes de enfadarme.

Sentí unos fuertes brazos rodeándome y respiré tranquila cuando le correspondí al abrazo.

-Te perdono –me dijo antes de darme un beso en la coronilla. –Te prometo que de ahora en adelante dejaré de estresarme tanto por la universidad y te prestaré más atención.

Me había olvidado de aquella parte de la discusión en la que yo le había reprochado que ya nunca me hiciera caso y me sonrojé.

-No quiero que suspendas por mi culpa –le dije negándome a mirarle a la cara.

-No voy a suspender por tu culpa. Sólo intentaré dividir mejor mi tiempo.

Asentí y lo abracé con más fuerza.

-¿Seguro que no quieres cenar? –le pregunté cuando me digné a soltarlo.

-No tengo hambre.

-Como yo, entonces.

-¿No has cenado?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-No me hubiese entrado nada de todos modos. Estaba preocupada por ti y no sabía si debía salir a buscarte.

-No habrías tardado nada en encontrarme –me dijo. –Cuando he salido de casa he ido a dar una vuelta con el coche, y al poco rato he vuelto y me he sentado en el portal. He estado ahí hasta ahora.

Lo observé con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Había estado ridículamente cerca de mí, y yo de mientras, preocupada por si le ocurría algo malo.

-Podría haber ido a emborracharme a algún bar, pero el alcohol no es mi fuerte –bromeó y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-No le des más vueltas al tema. Lo importante es que ya has vuelto y estás bien –le dije abrazándolo de nuevo.

Asintió y después se separó de mí.

-¿Vamos a dormir? –preguntó, y yo sonreí al pensar que volveríamos a dormir juntos, por una noche más, al menos.

-Sí –fui corriendo al cuarto de baño para lavarme los dientes y después volví de nuevo a la habitación. Jasper ya estaba en la cama, y en cuanto me metí debajo de las sábanas, me abrazó. Estábamos a finales de septiembre y parecía que estábamos en diciembre. Por las noches hacía un frío horrible, pero estaba segura de que aquella noche no lo sentiría.

Jasper me apretó contra su cuerpo y yo me dejé abrazar, acurrucándome junto a él.

-Sé que no tendría que agradarme, pero me gusta que estés celosa –me dijo con una sonrisita orgullosa.

Lo observé con los ojos entrecerrados pero sonreí.

-Se supone que tengo que cuidar lo que es mío, ¿no?

-Sí –aceptó feliz. –Aunque te puedo asegurar que María ha dejado de ser una amenaza.

-Bueno, de todos modos me mantendré alerta. Te aseguro que no voy a dejar escapar lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Sonrió ampliamente y después me besó con tantas ansias que me entraron ganas de destaparme por culpa del calor que me vino de golpe.

-Te quiero tanto –me dijo separándose lo justo de mis labios para hablar, pero no pude contestarle porque en cuanto acabó de decir aquellas palabras, reanudó el beso.

Al cabo de un tiempo que se me hizo relativamente corto, me separé para coger aire.

-Yo también te quiero –le contesté finalmente. Jasper juntó su frente con la mía y jugueteó con mi cabello.

-Sabes que lo nuestro no es pasajero, ¿verdad? –me preguntó, y me sorprendí cuando no le entendí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que lo que tú y yo tenemos es eterno. Me refiero a que nunca dejaremos de sentir lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Aunque algún día decidamos separarnos para estar junto a otras personas, cosa que no creo que pase, siempre nos perteneceremos.

Me estremecí ante sus palabras y me entraron ganas de llorar por la emoción. Me alegraba saber que no era la única que pensaba aquello.

-Nosotros estamos unidos para siempre, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso –prosiguió. Cogió mi mano izquierda e, introduciéndola bajo su pijama, la colocó sobre su pecho. Me sobresalté un poco cuando llevó su mano bajo la camiseta de mi pijama y la colocó algo más arriba de mi pecho izquierdo. Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada de la suya, pero su voz hizo que volviera a mirarlo. – ¿Lo ves? Nuestros corazones laten a la vez –me di cuenta de que decía la verdad, y no pude hacer nada más que sonreír como una tonta. –Somos almas gemelas, Alice.

Asentí con seguridad y coloqué mis dos manos en su nuca, estirándolo para acercarlo a mí. No me lo pensé dos veces cuando pegué mis labios a los suyos con desesperación. Nos dediquemos caricias y besos hasta que nos dormimos por culpa del cansancio, cosa que no ocurrió hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, pero no me importó. Nada más allá de Jasper me importaba en aquel momento.

Él tenía razón. Nada podría cambiar lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. No importaban las peleas ni las discusiones, eran algo normal entre una pareja, pero jamás en la vida se rompería aquel lazo invisible que nos unía.

* * *

**Awwww...este capitulo me enca****nta!*_* Jazz es el mejor de todos todos ;P**

**Espero que tambien os haya gustado a vosotros=)**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	7. Capítulo 6

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-6-**

El trabajo no dejó de ser pesado en las siguientes semanas, pero no podía evitar sentirme feliz gracias a Jasper. Desde la noche en la que discutimos, todo empezó a ir bien. Él continuó estudiando diariamente, pero tal y como me prometió, encontró tiempo para pasar junto a mí, y eso era lo que me tenía tan contenta. Pasábamos los domingos yendo a pasear a cualquier lugar, y cuando me tocaba el turno de tarde/noche y cuando él veía que no tenía mucho que hacer, venía a buscarme al trabajo.

Por las noches nos quedábamos horas despiertos, hablando de todo mientras nos hacíamos mimos. Aún no habíamos dado el gran paso, pero estaba tan segura de que no tardaríamos en darlo, que al final me decidí a comprar una caja de preservativos. Me hubiera gustado tener una amiga con la que hablar de aquel tema, pero sabía que si intentaba hacerlo con Rosalie, acabaría por odiarme más de lo que ya lo hacía. Aunque últimamente, cuando nos cruzábamos por el edificio no me miraba acusadoramente ni con rabia, más que nada porque simplemente no me miraba. Había decidido ignorarme, pero supuse que no debería amargarme con aquel tema.

Me preocupaba la relación que Jasper tenía con su hermana. Por lo que yo sabía, llevaban varios días sin hablarse, así que mientras preparaba la cena un viernes por la noche, decidí iniciar una conversación:

-Hoy he visto a tu hermana –le dije a Jasper. Y era cierto. Cuando yo bajaba las escaleras para dirigirme al trabajo, ella las subía para irse a su casa. Como ella estudiaba Arte y diseño, su horario era diferente al de Jasper.

-¿A sí?

-Sí. ¿Desde cuando no la ves?

Me miró apartando la vista de sus apuntes.

-Desde hace tres días.

-Ya no habláis tanto como antes.

-Bueno, ella estará ocupada con sus cosas, igual que yo estoy ocupado con las mías.

-Sí, pero…empiezo a pensar que yo soy la culpable de que os hayáis distanciado un poco.

-Tú siempre te sientes culpable de todo cuando en realidad no tienes la culpa de nada –murmuró él volviendo la atención a sus libros.

-Bueno, eso no es cierto –lo contradije.

-¿Podemos no empezar a hablar de ese tema? –me preguntó sin mirarme. En realidad yo tampoco quería recordar malos tiempos, pero no quería que siempre me excusara de todo.

-De acuerdo. Yo sólo quiero que no te alejes de tu hermana.

-No me alejo de ella. La veo todos los días en la Universidad, y ahora que puedo tener algo de paz sin tener que escuchar sus gritos y rabietas, lo agradezco.

Sonreí y le di la razón en silencio. Aún recordaba los enfados que sufría Rosalie cuando aún vivía con sus padres, y realmente era mejor estar lejos de ella cuando eso ocurría.

Después de cenar, estuvimos un rato viendo la televisión hasta que empecé a adormilarme sobre el hombro de Jasper. Cada día estaba más cansada, y pensar que aún me quedaba un día de trabajo antes de que llegara el domingo, hacía que me entraran las ganas de fingir que estaba enferma. Los sábados solían ser los peores días porque era cuando más gente había. Sentí unos golpecitos suaves en el hombro y abrí los ojos. Me encontré a Jasper observándome con una sonrisa, y recé porque no se me estuviese cayendo la baba o porque no hubiese roncado en mi corto espacio de sueño.

-¿Vamos a dormir? –me preguntó, y asentí lentamente mientras bostezaba. Me estiré antes de levantarme y después fui a lavarme los dientes. Cuando acabé, me metí en la cama y volví a estirarme aprovechando que Jasper aún no se había acostado. Cuando entró en la habitación y se metió en la cama, no entendí lo que me ocurrió, que se me fue el sueño de golpe. Lo observé con gran interés, y no se dio cuenta hasta que se puso de lado, quedando cara a cara conmigo.

Al parecer, los dos sentimos lo mismo porque nos acercamos a la vez. Me besó como si aquel fuese el último día de nuestra vida y yo le respondí de igual forma. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que mis manos hicieron lo propio con su cuello, y mis piernas se enredaron en las suyas en un intento de acercarlo más a mí. Me quitó la camiseta del pijama con lentitud, como si esperara que me negase. Pero no iba a hacerlo en absoluto. Pensé que sentiría vergüenza la primera vez que un hombre me viese desnuda, pero para mi sorpresa, me sentí feliz. Quería que me mirara, que me tocara, que me abrazara y que no me soltara jamás. Me atreví a despojarle de su camiseta y lo acaricié, deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel y con la dureza de sus músculos. Descubrí la cicatriz en su pecho del disparo que había sufrido un año antes y me estremecí, aunque eso no impidió que continuara acariciándole. Él me imitó, y fui capaz de notar lo nervioso que estaba. Aquella iba a ser nuestra primera vez, tanto para Jasper como para mí, y lo que teníamos que hacer no era correr, sino disfrutar y aprender. Nuestros cuerpos se buscaron con urgencia mientras nos besábamos con avidez, y me entregué a él sabiendo que aquella era la mejor decisión que había tomado y que tomaría en la vida.

Me desperté cuando un rayo de sol se filtró por la persiana, y abrí los ojos desorientada. Tardé un poco en situarme y en recordar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero en cuanto lo hice, sonreí como una tonta. Finalmente había ocurrido, y fue por mucho, la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Era cierto que me había dolido, pero compartir aquello con Jasper hizo que olvidase el dolor y que me dedicara a sentir.

Lo que en realidad ocurría era que aquella situación me parecía irreal. Estaba en una cama, desnuda y con el hombre al que amaba. Tenía la sensación de estar dentro de una novela romántica o algo por el estilo.

Sin dejar de sonreír volví a tumbarme y le acaricié los labios a Jasper, que no tardó más de un minuto en despertarse. Me observó adormilado, después sonrió radiantemente y deduje que aquella sonrisa era la misma que se había plantado en mi rostro desde que me desperté.

-Buenos días –murmuró acercándome a él para besarme.

-Sí que son buenos –le respondí abrazándolo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –me preguntó observándome algo preocupado.

-Nunca me había sentido mejor.

Sin dejar de sonreír volvió a besarme, y fue entonces cuando recordé que aquel día tenía que ir a trabajar. En aquel momento sí que pensé seriamente en llamar a la hamburguesería fingiendo que estaba enferma.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar –murmuré entre sus labios.

-No –se negó sin soltarme.

-Yo tengo menos ganas que tú, créeme.

-Entonces quédate.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Sabes que no puedo –le dije apartándome de él y buscando mi pijama por el suelo. –Mike me mataría si se enterara de que no voy porque no quiero.

-Pues que venga aquí si se atreve y ya lo pondré yo en su sitio –lo amenazó Jasper haciendo que empezara a reír.

-Me encantaría que le dieras su merecido, y cuando me salga otro trabajo mejor, te juro que dejaré que te ocupes de él –bromeé poniéndome la camiseta del pijama.

Salí de la habitación y me metí en el cuarto de baño para ducharme. Cuando estuve lista, me dispuse a prepararme el desayuno, pero me sorprendí gratamente al percatarme de que Jasper ya se había ocupado de eso.

-¿A qué viene esto? –le pregunté sentándome en una silla, observando mi vaso de leche, las galletas y las tostadas algo chamuscadas que había sobre la mesa.

-¿No puedo prepararte el desayuno por un día o qué? –fingió ofenderse.

-Sí, claro. Pero empiezo a pensar que estás intentando sacar _algo_ de todo esto –bromeé acusándole con la mirada. Se agachó delante de mí y me observó con intensidad.

-¿Y me negarías ese _algo _si te lo pidiera?

Negué enérgicamente y no pude resistirme a besarle antes de empezar a desayunar. Cuando terminamos nuestro desayuno, cogí el uniforme de trabajo y mi bolso y salimos de casa. Jasper insistió en acompañarme aquel día, y yo por supuesto no me negué. En el coche no dejamos de dedicarnos miradas y sonrisas traviesas, y antes de bajar para empezar mi trabajo, me di mi tiempo para despedirme de Jasper.

Estaba segura de que aquel día no iba a ser tan monótono, y sin poder evitarlo, empecé a desear que pasara rápido la mañana, y que no tardara demasiado en llegar la noche.

* * *

***Suspiro* ¡Awwww! ¡Madre mia, que tiernos que son! (lo siento, me emociono xD) **

**Me encanta este capitulo, es mi favorito (es obvio siendo tan pervertida como soy ;p) Cada dia estoy mas segura que quiero un Jasper ='( **

**Espero que os haya gustado a vosotros tambien y que me dejeis muchos reviews.**

**¡Hasta el miercoles!**

**XOXO**


	8. Capítulo 7

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-7-**

Los días siguientes fueron demasiado maravillosos como para que yo terminara de creerme que lo que estábamos viviendo era real. Ya había empezado a acostumbrarme a mi trabajo y a Mike, así que no me preocupaban sus gritos y sus quejas. Yo iba a mi ritmo y sin ponerme nerviosa, y de ese modo las cosas me salían mejor.

Las noches se habían convertido en los mejores momentos del día, y tanto Jasper como yo nos ocupábamos de que siempre fueran mejores que las anteriores. Me estaba volviendo una cursi, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba enamorada de una persona que también lo estaba de mí, y nos lo demostrábamos cada día, y sobretodo cada noche.

Incluso dejó de molestarme que María se llevara tan bien con Jasper porque sabía que él era mío, al igual que todo su amor. De todas formas, siempre quedaría algo de celos hacia ella por mi parte, pero ya no le daba tanta importancia como antes.

En parte, también estaba contenta porque sólo faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Jasper, y sería el primer aniversario que pasaríamos juntos, aunque estaba segura de que no sería el último. Decidí prepararlo todo a conciencia. Ya tenía pensado su regalo y todo, y había ido a hablar con Emmett para prepararle una pequeña fiesta. Habíamos quedado en que tanto él como Rosalie vendrían a nuestro piso el día del cumpleaños, –que gracias a Dios caía en sábado y yo trabajaba por la mañana – y comeríamos pastel y le daríamos sus regalos. Sabía que a Jasper no le gustaban mucho las sorpresas, así que no le prepararíamos ninguna fiesta sorpresa. Lo haríamos todo con su consentimiento. Había pensado en llamar a sus padres para decirles que vinieran aquel día a California, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo. No estaba segura de cómo se habrían tomado que su hijo se hubiese ido a vivir con una ladrona, así que me olvidé de aquella idea.

Jasper pasó aquella semana previa a su cumpleaños enfadado. Había empezado a prepararse para sus exámenes a principios de diciembre y las cosas no le estaban yendo bien. Le costaba concentrarse y no era capaz de ordenar todos los temas en su cabeza. Se ponía nervioso con mucha rapidez, y se pasaba las tardes maldiciendo como un camionero. Yo quería ayudarlo, pero no me dejaba porque se ponía más nervioso aún y se encerraba en nuestra habitación como un niño pequeño.

Tres días antes de su aniversario, llegué a casa un poco tarde porque había ido a recoger su regalo. Le había comprado un reloj de plata precioso, y aparte un marco de fotos que también hacía la función de llavero. Había reducido una de las tantas fotografías que teníamos juntos y la había colocado en el marco/llavero, así podría colgárselo en las llaves. También le había pedido al joyero que le hiciera una inscripción en la parte de atrás en la que aparecían nuestros nombres y un "_Para siempre_" en la parte inferior. En realidad estaba satisfecha con mis regalos, y estaba segura de que a Jasper le iban a gustar. Aunque intuía que tal vez le gustaría más el conjunto de ropa interior que me había comprado exclusivamente para aquella noche. No era excesivamente provocativo, pero para empezar no estaba mal. Era de color negro y con algo de encaje, y ya tenía ganas de verle la cara cuando me lo viese puesto.

Agradecí que Jasper aún no hubiese vuelto de la universidad, así que empecé a pensar el lugar en el que podría guardar los regalos sin que él los descubriese antes de tiempo. Me decidí a guardarlos en uno de los cajones del salón, detrás de una pila de papeles. Estaba segura de que ahí no los localizaría, y me encontraba escondiendo la pequeña caja del llavero cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta. Maldije en voz baja e intenté actuar con rapidez, pero no pude porque Jasper me encontró sentada en el suelo, escondiendo la caja detrás de mí con cara de asustada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó observándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada –murmuré rogando para que dejara pasar el tema. No quería que viera nada hasta el día de la fiesta.

-¿Qué escondes? –volvió a preguntar acercándose a mí lentamente.

-No es nada –dije, e intenté sonar enfadada para ver si se echaba atrás. Pero no lo hizo. Me levanté sin sacar mis manos de detrás de mi espalda y lo miré fijamente.

-Déjame ver lo que tienes ahí.

-No –le respondí cortante.

-Alice –alzó la voz, y no comprendí porqué parecía tan enfadado. Entendía que estuviese de mal humor por culpa de la universidad, pero no creía justo que lo tomara conmigo.

-No te voy a enseñar nada –le solté poniéndome nerviosa. No me había esforzado tanto con su cumpleaños para que él me fastidiara los planes.

Se acercó a mí en dos zancadas y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Parecía enrabiado y me asusté.

-¡¿Qué has hecho? –casi me gritó.

-¿De qué hablas? –le respondí de igual forma.

-Dime por favor que no lo has vuelto a hacer –me pidió entre decepcionado y enfadado.

Lo observé confundida.

-Jasper, no sé a qué te refieres –le dije esperando que me explicara la razón de su enfado y de sus gritos.

-Me refiero a esto –murmuró con furia, apresando la mano que tenía detrás de la espalda y la que sostenía su regalo. Cogió y observó la caja negra y después me miró a mí. Intenté quitársela antes de que dedujera lo que era y de que tirara por la borda mi sorpresa, pero él la apartó antes de que pudiera atraparla. – ¡Me prometiste que no volverías a hacerlo! –gritó de nuevo. –Pensaba que el año que pasaste en el reformatorio te había servido para algo, pero ya veo que no –murmuró, y se me detuvo el corazón cuando entendí sus palabras. Él pensaba que yo había vuelto a robar, y que cuando había llegado a casa me había encontrado escondiendo la prueba de mi delito. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Jasper abrió la caja con rabia, y antes de tirarla al suelo sacó su contenido. Observó el llavero con detenimiento, y después, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, me observó con los ojos como platos.

-Alice… –murmuró acercándose a mí, pero me di la vuelta y corrí hasta nuestra habitación, cerrando la puerta con pestillo una vez estuve dentro. – ¡Alice! –gritó golpeando la puerta, pero lo ignoré. Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para prestarle atención. Me puse una mano en el pecho cuando empezó a faltarme el aire y me tumbé en la cama, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Mis ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar descontroladamente. Me aovillé en la cama y dejé pasar el tiempo. Fui consciente de los porrazos de Jasper contra la puerta, pero me dieron igual. Me daba igual si la tiraba abajo, y me daba igual si me moría en aquel momento.

Él no confiaba en mí. La persona a la que se lo había entregado todo, la persona que creía que me conocía más que a nadie, la persona a la que amaba. Jasper aún me tenía como a la ladrona que una vez fui, y comprender aquello fue lo que más me dolió. Recordé sus palabras, sus gritos y sus miradas acusadoras. Se me heló la sangre. Aquello no podía ser cierto. La persona que tan bien se había portado conmigo, la que me había hecho tan feliz y por la que hubiese caminado sobre un hilo a través de un océano infestado de tiburones si me lo hubiera pedido no confiaba en mí.

Yo pensaba que una relación se basaba en la confianza, pero la nuestra no la tenía, así que, ¿eso significaba que ya no teníamos nada?

Me abracé a mí misma escuchando los incesantes golpes de Jasper contra la puerta y lloré durante horas. Por más que intentaba no recordar sus duras palabras, no dejaban de repetirse en mi cabeza "_¡Me prometiste que no volverías a hacerlo!" _y _"Pensaba que el año que pasaste en el reformatorio te había servido para algo, pero ya veo que no"_

Aporreé la almohada y hundí más el rostro en ella, mojándola con las miles de lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. Mi cuento de hadas no podía acabar de ese modo. No estaba preparada. Yo estaba enamorada de Jasper, y sabía que así sería siempre, pero tal vez había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión.

Cada vez que pensaba en irme recordaba los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a él y me frenaba. No podía irme. Pero tampoco podía quedarme sabiendo que no confiaba en mí. No sabía qué hacer, así que me pasé toda la tarde y parte de la noche encerrada, llorando y maldiciendo mi pasado, que por lo visto, también insistía en ser mi presente.

* * *

**Ay...que injusto es todo ='( Mirad que me gusta poco este capitulo porque odio que se peleen, pero es que esto ha sido mas que una pelea snifff... T.T (soy, cruel, no puedo evitarlo) **

**Se que no os habra gustado lo que ha ocurrido (cosa que entiendo perfectamente) pero me haria incluso ilusion que me dejaseis algun review =)**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	9. Capítulo 8

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-8-**

No me di cuenta de cuando me dormí, así que cuando me desperté, rogué que todo lo ocurrido sólo hubiese sido una horrible pesadilla. Al darme cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama y con la ropa del día anterior, supe que no había sido así, que había sucedido de verdad. Debía que ir a trabajar en una hora, y era lo que menos ganas tenía de hacer, aunque supuse que me vendría bien para despejarme. Me levanté con pesadez y arrastré los pies hasta la puerta. Me percaté de que los tornillos que sostenían el pestillo estaban casi fuera de sus orificios, y supuse que aquello era la causa de los porrazos de Jasper contra la puerta. Estuvo a punto de echarla abajo, pero aquella hazaña no me conmovió. Abrí la puerta con cuidado, deseando que Jasper estuviese dormido en el sofá y que no se percatara de mi presencia. Pretendía irme a trabajar en cuanto pudiera ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, y si en aquel espacio de tiempo él no se despertaba, lo agradecería. Me sorprendió verlo sentado junto a la puerta, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se levantó con rapidez en cuanto se percató de mi presencia.

-Alice –murmuró con la voz ronca. Los gritos de la noche anterior no le habían hecho ningún bien a su garganta. Me di cuenta de que estaba pálido, despeinado, con la ropa arrugada y ojeroso. Parecía un cadáver. –Perdóname –fue lo primero que dijo.

Comprendí que se había pasado toda la noche despierto, esperando que yo saliera de la habitación para disculparse. Pero una disculpa no repararía todo el daño que me había hecho. Y, sinceramente, ni yo misma sabía qué lo haría.

-No sé lo que me ocurrió…lo siento muchísimo. Yo no quería acusarte…

-Pero lo hiciste –murmuré sin mirarle. –No sabes cómo me siento al saber que aún me crees capaz de robar.

-No te creo capaz de robar –replicó.

-Mentira. Ayer me lo dejaste muy claro.

-Alice, ayer tuve un día horrible y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que pagarlo contigo. Pero sé que lo que te dije era lo último que debería haberte dicho. Lo que sucede es que no entiendo como pude…como fui capaz siquiera de pensar en algo así.

-Es fácil. No confías en mí –musité con la mirada fija en la pared.

-Eso no es cierto. Confío en ti más que en nadie.

No le contesté, y al parecer eso fue lo que lo desesperó.

-¡Por Dios, Alice! ¡Te amo! –alzó la voz, colocando sus manos en mis hombros, intentando que reaccionara.

-Lo sé. Y por eso me duele más saber que no eres capaz de confiar en mí –continué con la voz neutral, que no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

-¡Sí que confío en ti!

Me aparté de él y caminé hasta el cuarto de baño, pero Jasper me sujetó la muñeca y se colocó delante de la puerta, impidiendo que entrara.

-No te vas a ir hasta que acabemos de hablar.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, Jasper.

-Claro que sí. Tenemos que solucionar esto.

-Una disculpa no me va a servir.

-Entonces dime qué quieres que haga. Dímelo y lo haré –me pidió con el rostro desencajado por la angustia.

-No tienes que hacer nada. Sólo confiar en mí.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desesperado, y después me miró.

-Ya lo hago, te juro que lo hago.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza.

-Entonces dame tiempo –le pedí.

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Para pensar. Lo que ocurrió ayer no fue ninguna discusión. Fue algo más, y yo no puedo fingir que no me dolió –suspiré. –Mira, sabes que te quiero, pero lo que sucedió ayer me demostró que tendré que acarrear con mi pasado durante toda la vida.

-Pero… –empezó, pero no le dejé continuar:

-Si me amas tanto como afirmas, dame tiempo, por favor. Hace meses te prometí que no me iría y no lo voy a hacer, pero sólo quiero tiempo. No quiero vivir fingiendo que soy feliz cuando no lo soy.

Algo pareció romperse dentro de Jasper cuando escuchó mis últimas palabras, pero asintió en silencio y se hizo a un lado para que pudiese entrar al cuarto de baño. Me di una ducha rápida porque sabía que si tardaba, empezaría a llorar de nuevo y no quería. Me vestí con rapidez y me fui de casa sin desayunar. Jasper ni siquiera me miró cuando estuve en el salón, y entré a trabajar sintiéndome mal. Le había hecho daño, estaba segura de que no tanto como el que él me había hecho a mí con su desconfianza, pero lo había herido. Él no se lo merecía. Él había sido la persona que mejor me había tratado en muchísimo tempo, pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa. Sabía que mi corazón tardaría en repararse, pero estaba segura de que en menos tiempo del que me pensaba, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Dos días después seguíamos igual. Jasper no me hablaba, y empezaba a echar de menos el sonido de su voz. Era yo la que le había pedido tiempo, pero comenzaba a pensar que si continuábamos de aquel modo, nuestra relación se rompería y sería imposible de reparar.

En cuanto me levanté el sábado, lo felicité por su cumpleaños, pero no me dedicó nada más que un breve asentimiento de cabeza. Por la tarde, como no aguantaba más aquel silencio arrollador que nos llevaba invadiendo varios días, caminé hasta el cajón, lo abrí y saqué el otro regalo que le había comprado y que no había visto aún. Confiaba en que no me lo tirara a la cabeza. Se lo puse a su lado en la mesa, y cuando se percató del paquete, me observó durante un segundo y después contempló la caja con detenimiento.

-Ábrelo –le pedí con un intento de sonrisa.

Pareció pensárselo durante un par de segundos, pero después dejó el bolígrafo sobre el folio en el que estaba escribiendo y cogió la caja. La abrió con lentitud y después examinó el reloj. Lo sacó, lo sostuvo en la mano durante unos segundos, y después volvió a dejarlo en la caja.

-Gracias –musitó regresando su atención a sus apuntes.

Asentí aguantando las lágrimas y me senté en el sofá. No sabía qué había pretendido dándole el regalo, sabiendo que no querría nada de mí. Escuché un golpe en la puerta, y fui a abrirla por hacer algo.

-¡Felicidades! –el grito de Emmett resonó en todo el salón. Entró en el piso con un par de regalos en una mano y con un pastel en la otra, y estuve a punto de desmayarme. No me había acordado de decirle que habíamos cancelado la fiesta porque nuestro humor no era el mejor en aquellos momentos.

Jasper no se molestó en prestarle atención.

-Rosalie no tardará en venir –nos explicó dejando los regalos y el pastel sobre la mesa. –Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes al cumplir los diecinueve? –le preguntó a Jasper fingiendo entrevistarle, poniéndole el puño cerrado delante del rostro con si sostuviese un micrófono.

No le contestó, y yo temí que se levantara de repente y le golpeara.

-Hoy no tiene ganas de hablar, será la vejez, amigos –anunció Emmett con voz de reportero, poniéndose el micrófono invisible delante de la boca.

-No es un buen momento –le expliqué yo acercándome a él.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Si hoy toca fiesta! –canturreó animado, y envidié su buen estado de humor.

-Hoy no toca nada, así que ya te puedes estar largando –escuché la voz de Jasper y me asustó su determinación. –Y de paso, llévate todo esto –le ordenó señalando el pastel y los regalos.

Emmett lo observó con algo de desilusión pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-Vamos, Jazz. Es tu cumpleaños y queremos pasar el día contigo. No hace falta que abras los regalos ni que te comas el pastel si no te apetece, pero no te enfades –le pidió intentando insuflarle parte de su buen humor.

-No te atrevas a decirme como tengo que estar –alzó la voz a la vez que lo fulminaba con la mirada. –Lárgate, Emmett.

-Pero…

-¡Que te largues! –gritó Jasper tirando al suelo el pastel y los regalos. Lo observé horrorizada y después miré a Emmett, que había endurecido sus facciones.

-De acuerdo –murmuró. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de salir del piso, pero corrí tras él y lo tomé de la mano.

-Lo siento mucho –me disculpé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No es culpa tuya –me tranquilizó dándome un apretón en la mano. Acto seguido abrió la puerta y encontramos a Rosalie en el pasillo. –No te molestes en entrar, tu hermano no tiene ganas de fiesta –le informó Emmett.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañada.

-No tiene un buen día. Déjalo, ya vendremos en otro momento –le pidió saliendo del piso y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Una vez se fue, aún fui capaz de escuchar sus voces fuera del piso. Seguramente Emmett le estaba explicando lo ocurrido.

Volví al salón y me encontré a Jasper de pie, observando el destrozo que había hecho con el pastel.

-No tenías por qué comportarte así –me atreví a decirle con la voz entrecortada. –Emmett sólo quería pasar un buen rato contigo, y no te ha hecho nada para que lo desprecies de ese modo.

Me observó durante mucho rato sin abrir la boca.

-Lo sé –me contestó, y entendí por su tono de voz que habíamos acabado la discusión. Volvió a sentarse, pero ésta vez no le prestó atención a sus apuntes.

-¿Qué te está pasando? –le pregunté sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas.

No me contestó, y aquello fue suficiente como para hacerme entender que no me hablaría en lo que quedaba de día, así que me metí en el cuarto de baño y lloré amargamente todo lo que me dio la gana, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía tres días.

* * *

**Y_Y A mi no me gusta ser tan cruel, pero asi tiene que ser (es que sino hubiera drama y algo de emocion la historia seria aburrida)**

**Tengo que informaros de que mañana no podre actualizar porque me voy al Festival de Cine de Sitges a ver al señor Kellan Lutz! O sea, a mi Emmett querido! Ya os explicare como me va ;) **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y que me dejeis muchos reviews^^**

**XOXO**


	10. Capítulo 9

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-9-**

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, me di cuenta de que aquella noche Jasper tampoco había dormido conmigo. Llevaba tres días durmiendo en el sofá, pero no era porque yo se lo hubiese exigido. Lo hacía porque quería, y yo estaba empezando a cansarme de aquella situación.

Me levanté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, y agradecí que aquel día fuese domingo. Salí de la habitación y me encontré a Jasper tumbado en el sofá con los ojos abiertos. Las ojeras le habían aumentado exageradamente y suponía que se debía a que por las noches no dormía ni una hora entera. Si continuaba de aquel modo se pondría enfermo, porque estaba segura de que aparte de acarrear con los problemas que tenía conmigo, también estaba agobiado con la Universidad.

En cuanto me escuchó salir de la habitación, se levantó, y sin mirarme entró en nuestro cuarto cerrando la puerta. Observé la puerta cerrada con el ceño fruncido y empecé a preocuparme. Temía que hubiese empezado a volverse loco.

Me preparé un vaso de leche caliente, e iba a preguntarle a Jasper si le apetecía algo para desayunar cuando salió de la habitación, y sin decirme nada, se fue. Salió del piso cerrando la puerta con un portazo y dejándome totalmente atónita. Me quedé completamente estupefacta, pero tuve la suerte de reaccionar rápido. Salí corriendo escaleras abajo para intentar detenerlo, pero tuve la desgracia de que ya había arrancado el coche cuando llegué a la calle, y sólo fui capaz de ver el vehículo girando en la esquina de nuestra calle. Maldije en voz baja y arrastrando los pies, volví a casa.

Me pasé el día pensando los lugares a los que podría haber ido, y no se me ocurrió ninguno. Sólo esperaba que no se le hubiese ocurrido hacer alguna estupidez, porque si se atrevía a hacerse daño, lo perseguiría por todo el cielo durante toda la eternidad para enviarle de una patada al infierno en cuanto me muriera. Aunque tal vez ya había un lugar para mí en el infierno. De todos modos, allí era donde iban todos los ladrones al morir, ¿no?

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar aquellas estupideces de mi mente y continué pensando.

Al cabo de dos horas lo llamé al móvil, pero tal y como supuse, no me contestó. Quise gritar porque estaba preocupada y no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero me contuve y me dejé caer en el sofá. ¿Cuándo había empezado a cambiar tanto mi vida?

Por la tarde salí de casa y di una vuelta a nuestra calle y a las calles cercanas a la nuestra para comprobar que no se encontraba por allí, pero no lo encontré, y supuse que se había ido lejos esperando que nadie lo hallase. Me arrebujé más en mi abrigo y continué caminando. Las calles estaban llenas de hojas secas y el viento era tan frío que se me cortaron los labios. Al cabo de un rato me rendí y volví a casa esperando que él ya estuviese allí. Me equivoqué de nuevo, no había nadie. Me di una ducha de agua caliente que me sentó de maravilla físicamente, aunque no me quitó el malestar emocional. Permanecí varias horas sentada en el sofá, con la televisión encendida pero sin prestarle atención, y tapada hasta arriba con una manta. Cuando volví a mirar el reloj ya eran las nueve y media, y estaba a punto de echarme a llorar, abatida, cuando escuché unos extraños ruidos en la puerta. Me acerqué con rapidez y espié por la mirilla esperando que no fuese ningún ladrón. Casi grité de alegría cuando me percaté de que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era Jasper. Abrí con prisa y se me quedó mirando con la mano extendida, como si hubiese estado intentando abrir la puerta.

-Menos mal que has abierto, la puerta no se estaba quieta –me dijo riéndose, con una voz que no se parecía en nada a la suya.

Lo observé con detenimiento y casi entré en shock cuando me percaté de lo que le ocurría. Estaba borracho. Tenía una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta, y estaba segura de que si se soltaba, se caería al suelo porque le costaba tenerse en pie. Estaba sonrojado de pies a cabeza, no dejaba de reírse, y olía tanto a alcohol que tuve que dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué has hecho? –le pregunté estirándole del brazo para que entrara de una vez en el piso. Se tambaleó un poco y después me abrazó. Me soltó a los pocos segundos y empezó a reírse de nuevo.

-¿Que qué he hecho?

-Estás borracho –me quejé cruzándome de brazos. No podía creer que me hubiese pasado todo el día sola y desesperada por él, mientras el señor se emborrachaba como un poeta recién pagado.

-No –me contradijo poniéndose serio o al menos intentándolo.

-¿Has conducido borracho? –casi grité asustada.

-No, he estado en el bar de aquí abajo –me informó tambaleándose.

Negué con la cabeza y me senté en el sofá rascándome la frente. Aquello era imposible. Se sentó a mi lado de golpe y me sobresalté. Al parecer cuando estaba borracho se animaba excesivamente.

-¿Sabes que hoy estás muy guapa? –me preguntó sonriendo, y yo estuve a punto de abofetearle.

-Déjame en paz –le pedí cruzándome de brazos. Si necesitaba emborracharse para hablar conmigo, significaba que las cosas entre nosotros estaban peor de lo que me imaginaba.

-No te enfades.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me enfade si te has pasado los últimos días ignorándome? –alcé la voz. –Y lo peor de todo es que ahora vienes borracho perdido regalándome halagos cuando lo que yo quiero es que arreglemos las cosas. Aunque es obvio que hoy no podremos arreglar nada –murmuré más que enfadada.

Me observó serio de nuevo, y ésta vez sin ningún rastro de diversión en su rostro.

-Lo siento, Alice. Yo ya no sé que hacer –empezó a hablar, y me costó entenderle porque arrastraba las palabras a causa del alcohol. –Lo último que quiero es que seas infeliz a mi lado –musitó, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se limpió una lágrima y agachó la cabeza. –El otro día me porté como un imbécil, y estos días también, pero pensaba que no querías saber nada de mí.

Según decían, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, y no entendí por qué, pero comprendí que él no estaba mintiendo. Todo aquel embrollo le estaba causando el mismo daño que a mí, pero él se escondía tras su coraza porque no quería mostrar debilidad frente a nadie. Ni siquiera frente a mí. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar y se me partió el corazón.

-No soy infeliz a tu lado –le dije y volvió a levantar la cabeza cuando me escuchó.

-¿De verdad?

Asentí. No quise decirle nada más porque temía que al otro día no se acordara de nada y volviera a su actitud distante, así que me levanté y le tendí la mano. La tomó y entremos en la habitación. Aquella noche dormiría como un tronco, y estaba segura de que por la mañana tendría una resaca horrible, pero no le vendría mal para despejarse. Cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, empezó a roncar, cosa que no hacía nunca, y sonreí sin querer. Me coloqué a su lado, lo abracé y, me dormí también. Estaba exhausta de haberme pasado todo el día preocupada, y sabía que aquel cansancio era más emocional que físico.

Me desperté cuando Jasper se movió a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y lo encontré mirándome con una leve sonrisa.

-Cuando me he despertado, he pensado que estaba soñando, pero ahora que me duele la cabeza como si alguien me estuviese dando martillazos, me doy cuenta de que esto no es un sueño –me dijo, y me alegré de que hubiese recuperado su voz normal. Aquella que tanto había echado de menos.

-Es lógico que te duela la cabeza. Eso te pasa por emborracharte –lo acusé con una sonrisa.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no bebía que casi había olvidado el mal de cabeza que produce la resaca –se quejó presionándose la frente en un intento de detener el dolor.

-Te traeré una pastilla –le dije haciendo el gesto de levantarme, pero él me cogió la muñeca suavemente, impidiendo que saliera de la cama.

-Espera. Quédate conmigo –me pidió entristecido de repente.

Le hice caso y me senté a su lado.

-¿Ayer te dije algo…malo? –me preguntó con temor.

-¿Algo malo?

-¿Me comporté como un capullo cuando llegué?

-No. Fuiste muy amable. Y muy sincero –le contesté acariciando su mano con la mía.

Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. No se acordaba de lo que habíamos hablado la noche anterior, pero yo no iba a dejar que volviera a distanciarse de mí.

-No soy infeliz a tu lado –repetí lo que le había dicho unas horas antes. –Deja de pensar eso y olvídate de lo que ocurrió. Los dos dijimos cosas horribles y sin pensar, pero eso ya no importa. Te amo y lo único que quiero es que volvamos a estar como antes.

Me observó sorprendido por aquel discurso que le había soltado y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Pero quiero que me perdones por haberte dicho que no era feliz contigo cuando esa es la mayor mentira que he dicho nunca.

-Y tú tienes que perdonarme por lo que te dije y por como me comporté el día de mi cumpleaños. Sé que también le debo una disculpa a Emmett, y en cuanto se me pase el dolor de cabeza iré a disculparme a su casa.

Asentí, y sin pensármelo dos veces salté sobre él y lo abracé, feliz de poder volver a hacerlo.

-Te amo –murmuró antes de besarme, y sonreí entre sus labios cuando comprendí que no volveríamos a separarnos. Nunca.

* * *

**=') Son tan bonitos y tan tiernos...ainsss...**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi, ya se que no ha sido una gran reconciliacion pero por lo menos se han perdonado ¿no? ;P**

**Chicas, Kellan es un bombonazo *¬* Es super guapo, cariñoso, bromista, tierno...es igual que Emmett! Si os apetece, las que me teneis en el messenger no dudeis en pedirme las fotos del evento porque me gustaria compartirlas con vosotras^^**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**XOXO**


	11. Capítulo 10

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-10-**

Nuestra relación volvió a ser igual a la que teníamos antes, y nos tratábamos como si nunca hubiésemos discutido. Volvía a ser feliz y a estar alegre, y aunque Jasper lo demostraba menos, también lo estaba.

El martes, cuando llegué a casa, me percaté de que Jasper había colgado en sus llaves el llavero que le regalé, y sonreí. Pensaba que se había deshecho de él, pero me alegré excesivamente al comprobar que no había sido así. Cuando llegó a casa, me di cuenta de que en su muñeca derecha llevaba el reloj que también le había regalado, y no pude hacer otra cosa que saltar a sus brazos.

-¿Tanto me has echado de menos? –me preguntó sorprendido por mi efusividad mientras me abrazaba.

Asentí.

-Gracias –le dije con una gran sonrisa. Era muy importante para mí que apreciara los regalos que le había hecho, más que nada porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de regalarle nada a nadie. Al menos que yo recordara.

-Ahora me he perdido –murmuró observándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Déjalo, yo me entiendo –le expliqué, y me alejé de él sin perder la sonrisa. – ¿Cómo han ido hoy las clases? –le pregunté sentándome en una silla.

-Como cada día. Los exámenes están a punto de volverme loco –se quejó pasándose una mano por el rostro.

-Sabes que aprobarás.

-No estoy tan seguro como tú.

-Llevas casi un mes estudiando y los exámenes no serán hasta dentro de dos semanas. Todo te irá bien, no te agobies.

Asintió no muy convencido.

-¿Y a ti qué tal en el trabajo? –me preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Muchas hamburguesas que servir y el mismo tío de cada día que no deja de quejarse. Siempre es igual –pensaba que dejaría el trabajo por culpa de las exigencias de Mike, pero me al final me había acostumbrado a sus quejas y a sus gritos, y ya había aprendido a ignorarle.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta y Jasper fue a abrir, encontrándose con Emmett. El día anterior habían estado hablando y al final habían arreglado las cosas. Jasper había estado arrepentido, y Emmett lo excusó a la primera. Le costaba tanto enfadarse que me daba incluso envidia. Pero eso demostraba la gran persona que era.

-¿Cómo estáis, parejita? –nos preguntó entrando en el piso como si se tratase del suyo.

-Bien –contesté yo levantándome.

-Mejor. He venido porque ésta noche vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Rosalie, que por si no lo recordasteis, fue hace dos días, como el de Jasper.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que eran mellizos, y se me había olvidado por completo que cumplían años el mismo día. Definitivamente, así no me ganaría a mi futura cuñada.

-Es cierto –murmuré como una idiota.

-Vendréis, ¿no?

Supe que Jasper iba a abrir la boca para negarse, así que me adelanté.

-Por supuesto –le contesté.

-Muy bien. Entonces quedamos a las ocho. Haremos una cena y poco más. Estos dos son un par de aburridos que nunca quieren hacer nada. Si fuera por mí, me iría de fiesta para celebrarlo –empezó a explicarme Emmett.

-Bueno, ya te hemos entendido. A las ocho estaremos allí, así que, hasta luego –lo despidió Jasper dándole un empujón que lo sacó fuera del piso.

Sonreí y negué varias veces con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué le has dicho que vamos a ir? Mañana es miércoles, tú tienes que trabajar y yo tengo que ir a la universidad.

-Por Dios, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de tu hermana, que por cierto, no entiendo como pudiste olvidarlo.

-No lo olvidé, pero a ella no le gusta que celebren su cumpleaños. Le encanta salir de fiesta, pero que le hagan una exclusivamente a ella no le gusta.

-Bueno, os la hubiésemos hecho a los dos.

-No hubiera querido. No le gusta cumplir años, y cuando éramos niños me amenazó y me prohibió celebrar, según ella, que se hace vieja.

Empecé a reírme sin querer.

-Además, yo quería pasar esta noche contigo –se quejó rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos mientras hacía un puchero.

-Pero si la vas a pasar conmigo.

-Ya…pero me refiero a pasar la noche juntos, juntos –enfatizó la palabra _juntos_ para que entendiera el significado, y volví a reírme.

-Entonces, cuando volvamos, pasaremos la noche juntos, juntos –le dije antes de darle un beso. En aquel momento me entraron ganas de no ir a la cena de Rosalie, pero tenía que empezar a caerle bien a mi cuñada, así que debería sacrificarme un poco.

Me duché y me cambié, y Jasper hizo lo mismo, y a las ocho estuvimos delante de la puerta de Emmett.

Cuando la abrió puso cara de sorpresa, como si no supiera que íbamos a ir, y acto seguido nos invitó a entrar. Su piso era igual al nuestro sólo que estaba decorado de diferente forma.

-¡Rosalie, han llegado los invitados! –gritó Emmett muy cerca de mí, y tuve que taparme un oído que casi me dejó sordo.

La hermana de Jasper salió de la habitación y abrazó a su hermano. Después me saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Tengo que felicitarla? –le pregunté muy bajito a Jasper para que nadie me oyera.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas –me advirtió con una sonrisa divertida y asentí.

-Bueno, ¿queréis cenar ya? –nos preguntó Emmett que de repente salió de la cocina con un delantal color rosa chicle lleno de volantes y con unos guantes de cocina en las manos del mismo color. Parecía un ama de casa gay que se atiborraba de esteroides, y tuve que aguantarme la risa.

-Por mí sí –le contestó Jasper sin mirarlo directamente, y entendí que le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que a mí.

-Por mí también –lo imité.

-Entonces ya os podéis sentar en la mesa.

Hicimos lo que nos pidió, y empezó a invadirnos un extraño silencio.

-¿Cómo llevas los exámenes? –le preguntó Jasper a su hermana, y le arreé un manotazo por estar pensando siempre en lo mismo, pero lo ignoró.

-De momento bien. Me he empezado a mirar algunos temas y no creo que me vayan a ir mal.

-Yo llevo mirando temas desde hace un mes.

-No tendrías que agobiarte tanto.

-No puede evitarlo –añadí yo, harta de estar siempre callada. Rosalie me observó un momento y después volvió a mirar a su hermano.

Emmett regresó de la cocina, ésta vez sin el delantal pero sí con los guantes, y empezó a servirnos la cena.

-¿Cómo le dejas que se ponga eso tan horrible? –le preguntó Jasper a su hermana refiriéndose a Emmett y a su delantal, cuando estuvimos todos sentados.

-Él sabrá lo que hace –murmuró ella. No entendía por qué nunca se reía.

-¿Qué pasa, no te gusta? –le preguntó Emmett a Jasper con cara de tristeza.

-Pues no mucho, la verdad.

-Qué pena, y yo que te iba a regalar uno igual… –se lamentó, y parecía tan afectado que empecé a creer que lo decía de verdad.

-Agradezco que no lo hayas hecho.

Y yo también lo hice, pero en silencio. Sólo de imaginarme a Jasper con eso puesto, se me quitaron las ganas de pasar la noche con él. Pero claro, después me lo imaginé sin nada, y las ganas regresaron. Me estaba volviendo una pervertida.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Emmett se empeñó en jugar a algún juego de mesa, y por más que nosotros le dijimos que no, no nos dejó irnos hasta que jugamos una partida al parchís. Ganó él, y como había sido el vencedor, quería jugar otra vez. Jasper estuvo a punto de tirarle a la cabeza el cubito en el que se metía el dado, pero al final nos quedamos.

A veces no entendía cómo alguien como Rosalie podía estar con alguien como Emmett, pero supuse que yo no era nadie para juzgarlos. Mientras se quisieran y estuvieran bien, no tendrían porqué preocuparse.

Jasper casi saltó de alegría cuando ganó él la segunda partida, y como había ganado, eligió irse a casa.

-¡Pero aún es muy temprano! –se quejó Emmett.

-Son las doce y media –le informó Rosalie medio dormida. –Y por si no lo recuerdas, mañana tenemos clase.

-Es cierto, así que muchas gracias por la cena y por las partidas al parchís, pero nosotros nos vamos –se despidió Jasper cogiéndome del brazo antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

-Hasta mañana, ¡y que lo paséis bien en vuestra sesión de sexo diaria! –se despidió Emmett gritando como un energúmeno, y me sonrojé de pies a cabeza cuando me percaté de que lo habría oído todo el edificio.

-Algún día lo mataré –murmuró Jasper abriendo la puerta de nuestro piso.

Aquella noche no tuve ni que ponerme el pijama, porque lo que hicimos nada más entrar en casa fue irnos directamente a nuestra habitación para pasar la noche juntos, juntos.

* * *

**Jejejeje... Si es que son demasiado tiernos. Y Emmett el mejor, no me lo podeis negar xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejeis muchos reviews^^ **

**Mañana volvere a actualizar porque empezare otra vez con eso de subir capitulo los lunes, los miercoles y los viernes (es que hoy es dia festivo y no he ido a clase ;P)**

**¡Hasta mañana!**

**XOXO**


	12. Capítulo 11

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-11-**

Jasper estuvo histérico la semana anterior a sus exámenes y la semana posterior a ellos. Y hasta que no le dieron las notas, no estuvo tranquilo. Aprobó, tal y como yo había predicho, y encima con buena nota. Estuvo a punto de hacer una fiesta cuando recibió el boletín de calificaciones y vio que había aprobado todas las asignaturas. Yo me alegré mucho por él, pero le pedí que para el próximo trimestre no se agobiara tanto, y al final terminó aceptando que había exagerado mucho, y me prometió que intentaría tranquilizarse para la próxima vez.

Aquel diciembre estaba resultando el más frío de todos los diciembres que yo recordaba, pero no podía dejar de estar feliz porque aquella sería la primera Navidad que pasaría con alguien a quien quería. Dos semanas antes empecé a pensar en los regalos que tendría que comprar, pero mi cabeza no ayudaba mucho y no estaba muy inspirada.

Para mi sorpresa, en la hamburguesería me dieron vacaciones desde el veintitrés de diciembre hasta el tres de enero, así que tendría una semana y poco más para descansar y para pasar junto a Jasper, que no comenzaría sus clases hasta el mismo día que yo empezaba a trabajar.

Cuatro días antes de Nochebuena llamaron los padres de Jasper. Me alegré cuando fue él el que cogió el teléfono, ya que yo aún no estaba preparada para hablar con ellos. Cuando colgó me observó con una cara rara.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté dejando a un lado la revista que estaba leyendo.

-Mis padres me han preguntado si nos apetecería pasar el día de Navidad con ellos.

Parpadeé sorprendida y me quedé callada.

-Pues… no creo que sea una muy buena idea, si te digo la verdad –le respondí jugueteando con un hilo de mi jersey.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Necesitas que te conteste?

-Ellos no te guardan rencor.

-Sería un poco incómodo. Tal vez lo mejor es que vayas tú.

-¿Y dejarte pasar la Navidad sola? Ni en broma. O vamos los dos o no vamos.

Fruncí el ceño, pero lo conocía bastante como para comprender que no iba a cambiar de opinión por más que intentara que lo hiciera.

-Es que…les robé. Y no creo que quieran ver a la persona que robó en su casa cuando ellos fueron amables dejando que me quedara sin más –murmuré recordando todo lo que había ocurrido un año y medio atrás.

-Si me han dicho que quieren que vayamos, es porque en realidad quieren vernos. No te van a recriminar nada.

Y supuse que era eso lo que me molestaba. No quería que me excusaran, porque en realidad deberían estar furiosos conmigo por todo lo que les hice, y con Jasper, por querer estar a mi lado a pesar de lo mucho que sufrió por mi culpa.

-Pues tendrían que hacerlo –me quejé cruzándome de brazos.

-No empecemos con lo mismo de siempre. Deja de torturarte con eso, lo pasado, pasado está. Mis padres han entendido lo que siento por ti y lo respetan. Así que no te harán sentir incómoda. Además, si te atreviste a enfrentar a mi hermana, ¿cómo no vas a poder con mis padres? –bromeó haciendo que sonriera. Aunque no podía negar que tenía razón.

Pensé que si le pedía que nos quedásemos, estaría siendo una egoísta porque sólo pensaría en lo que me harían sentir a mí, pero después comprendí que seguramente él estaría deseando ver a sus padres después de tantos meses sin hacerlo, así que al final me decidí.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a pasar el día de Navidad con tus padres.

-¿De verdad que te apetece ir?

Asentí no muy convencida.

-Estoy segura de que tienes muchas ganas de verlos.

-Bueno, no te voy a negar que los echo de menos, pero no quiero que te pases el viaje sintiéndote mal.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Lo pasaremos bien –le dije, intentando de paso, convencerme a mí misma.

-Claro que sí –aceptó abrazándome y dándome uno de esos besos que tanto me gustaban.

-¿Qué día nos iremos? –le pregunté una vez me digné a separarme de él.

-El veinticuatro por la mañana. Iremos en avión, así llegaremos más rápido. Mañana iré a comprar los billetes.

Asentí.

-¿Y hasta qué día nos quedamos?

-Hasta el veintiséis o el veintisiete.

Asentí de nuevo, y empecé a repasar mentalmente la ropa que debería llevarme. Por la noche, después de nuestros arrumacos diarios, en vez de dormirnos, estábamos tan animados que nos pusimos a hablar.

-¿Jugamos al juego de las preguntas? –le pregunté emocionada a Jasper.

-De acuerdo. Pero si nos negamos a contestar a alguna pregunta, no podremos quitarnos ninguna prenda –murmuró divertido y yo le di un manotazo en el hombro. No obstante, tenía razón, no podríamos quitarnos ninguna pieza de ropa si no llevábamos nada encima.

-Da igual, serán preguntas fáciles. Y personales –le advertí moviendo mis cejas arriba y abajo.

-Me das miedo.

-Ese es el objetivo del juego. Venga, ¿quién empieza?

-Tú, por haber tenido la grandiosa idea de jugar al jueguecito de las preguntas –respondió sarcásticamente, a lo que lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Está bien –lo medité durante unos segundos. – ¿Cómo se llamaba tu primera novia?

-Nunca he tenido novia.

-¿Ni siquiera en el colegio?

Lo pensó durante unos instantes.

-Bueno, me gustaba una niña que se llamaba Lucy, pero fue un enamoramiento de niños pequeños.

Asentí.

-Me toca. ¿Qué día es tu cumpleaños? Espero que no haya pasado ya, porque sino me sentiré mal –murmuró apenado.

-No, aún no ha pasado. Cumplo años el día tres de febrero.

-De acuerdo, espero recordarlo.

-Y sino, ya te lo recordaré yo –le dije colocando mis manos en su nuca para besarlo. Antes de que pudiera intensificar el beso, se apartó.

-Tenemos que seguir con el juego –murmuró.

-¿Ahora eres tú el que quiere jugar? –le pregunté fastidiada. A mí ya se me habían quitado las ganas de seguir con el juego porque me gustaba más besarlo.

-Sí, hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte.

-Está bien –me rendí separándome de él.

-Te toca preguntar a ti –me recordó jugueteando con mi cabello.

-¿Me quieres?

Me observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Creo que esa es la pregunta más fácil que me pueden hacer. Además, ya sabes la respuesta. Pero si quieres que te conteste, sí. Te quiero.

-No se me ha ocurrido nada más. Lo siento. Pero me gusta que me lo recuerdes de vez en cuando –le respondí acariciándole el cuello. –Pregunta.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Caí en la cuenta de que él sabía muy poco de mí, aunque yo no es que recordase muchas cosas de mi infancia.

-Brandon, creo.

-¿Crees?

-No estoy muy segura, pero diría que sí.

-Alice Brandon. Me gusta.

Sonreí medio adormilada, y como estuve varios segundos sin decirle nada, preguntó:

-¿Se te han acabado las preguntas?

Negué con la cabeza cuando me vino a la mente una bastante interesante.

-¿Alguna vez te ha gustado María?

-No. Nunca.

-Pero si parece el tipo de chica por la que todos los chicos babean.

-Pues a mí no me gustaba. Supongo que como no dejaba de perseguirme, empecé a tenerle manía. Pero sabía que muchos chicos del instituto me tenían envidia y se sorprendían cuando les decía que yo no quería nada con ella.

-Me alegro de que no seas como todos ellos –le dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

-Yo también –murmuró antes de juntar sus labios a los míos.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta más o podemos pasar a la segunda fase del juego? –le pregunté entre besos.

-¿Segunda fase?

-Sí. Ésa en la que me besas y me acaricias mientras yo hago lo mismo contigo –le respondí con una sonrisa sugerente mientras repasaba con un dedo su hombro.

-Ya sé a que te refieres –me contestó sonriendo de la misma forma. –Y creo que prefiero que pasemos a la segunda fase –respondió colocándose sobre mí, sin dejar que volviera a decir nada más.

Sin detenerme, alargué la mano y apagué la luz, y entre risas y besos, continuemos con la segunda fase del juego.

* * *

**Si es que son traviesos xD Yo tambien quiero un Jazz con el que poder jugar a TODO ;p**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y que me dejeis muchos reviews^^**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-12-**

Me pasé todo el viaje en avión nerviosa. No podía estarme quieta en el asiento, y por mucho que intentaba leer la revista que había comprado en el aeropuerto, no era capaz de concentrarme. Jasper no dejaba de observarme cada dos por tres, divirtiéndose a mi costa.

-A mí no me hace gracia –murmuré sin despegar los ojos de un artículo sobre moda. Llevaba cinco minutos leyendo la misma frase y no había sido capaz de continuar porque mi mente creaba imágenes horribles en las que la cena de Navidad se estropeaba por mi culpa.

-Estás sufriendo sin necesidad –me contestó Jasper cogiéndome de la mano en un vano intento por tranquilizarme.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer cuando los veamos? ¿Darles un abrazo? –le pregunté sarcásticamente.

Habíamos quedado en que sus padres irían al aeropuerto a buscarnos ya que nosotros no teníamos medio de transporte, así que no me quedaba mucho más tiempo para intentar recordar todas las disculpas que se me habían ocurrido.

-Mi madre seguramente te abrazará –murmuró con una risita, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Y cómo es que tu hermana y Emmett ya están allí? –Ellos dos se habían ido sin decirnos nada un día antes que nosotros, cosa que nos había sorprendido mucho, pero no le dimos demasiada importancia –por lo menos yo, que estaba más preocupada torturándome en silencio –.

-Pues no tengo ni idea, pero supongo que tal vez se habrán ido antes porque querrán volver también antes.

Asentí lentamente y volví mi atención a la revista, que ya no podía arrugarse más. Cuando el piloto anunció que aterrizaríamos en breves momentos, me entraron ganas de vomitar, y el problema era que ya no podía levantarme para ir al cuarto de baño, así que si se me revolvía el estómago en aquel instante, dejaría el avión hecho un asco. Respiré hondo varias veces y cerré los ojos.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –me preguntó Jasper por enésima vez al ver mi rostro pálido.

Asentí en silencio.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido –murmuró, pero no era ningún reproche, sólo un comentario.

-No digas eso, lo pasaremos bien. Lo que ocurre es que me pongo nerviosa por nada.

-Pues no te pongas más nerviosa. Si alguien te recrimina algo durante estos días, cosa que estoy seguro que no va a pasar, te prometo que ahí estaré yo para defenderte con uñas y dientes si hace falta, ¿de acuerdo? –me preguntó, y asentí sintiéndome sólo un poquito más tranquila.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, fuimos a buscar las maletas mientras yo no dejaba de observar a todos los lados, buscando a los padres de Jasper. No dejé de darle golpecitos al suelo con el zapato en el rato que esperamos que apareciese nuestro equipaje, y cuando al fin lo recogimos, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago por los nervios. Caminamos en dirección a la salida, y al cabo de un minuto, Jasper se detuvo.

-Ahí están –anunció feliz, y sin querer empecé a temblar. Soltó las maletas y se dirigió a las dos personas que lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Yo me quedé quieta al lado de nuestro equipaje, observando la escena, y me entraron unas ganas tremendas de echar a correr hacia el primer avión que regresara a Los Ángeles cuando tres pares de ojos se posaron en mí.

Comencé a caminar pesadamente hacia delante y me detuve al lado de Jasper.

-Hola –murmuré sonrojada desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y mis pies se movían sin que yo quisiera. Me sorprendí excesivamente cuando unos brazos delgados pero fuertes me rodearon en un abrazo.

-Qué guapa estás, cielo –me saludó Esme tan cariñosa como siempre, con una gran sonrisa que para mi asombro, no guardaba ningún rencor. No pude hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa cuando se separó de mí. –Nos alegramos mucho de verte, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a su marido, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de el codo de su esposo.

-Sí, es cierto –contestó el señor Cullen tendiéndome la mano cordialmente.

La estreché insegura, pero sin perder la sonrisa. No había sido tan malo como creía.

-Yo también me alegro de verlos a ustedes –contesté algo más tranquila.

-Creo que puedes empezar a tutearnos, después de todo, dentro de no mucho seremos familia –casi canturreó Esme haciendo que me sonrojara más y que Jasper carraspeara incómodo. No supe porqué, pero comprendí que ya estaba pensando en casarnos.

-¿Dónde están Rosalie y Emmett? –preguntó Jasper en un intento por cambiar de tema.

-En casa. Si hubiesen venido no habríamos cabido todos en el coche –nos dijo el señor Cullen empezando a caminar hacia la salida sin soltar a su esposa.

Jasper me observó y me guiñó un ojo antes de entrelazar su mano con la mía para empezar a andar detrás de sus padres. Durante el camino a casa no dejaron de hacernos preguntas acerca del piso, de los estudios de Jasper o de mi trabajo en la hamburguesería, y tuve la sensación de que se quedaron más tranquilos cuando supieron que no nos estaba costando tanto vivir solos.

Al bajar del coche, Esme se acercó a mí y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Vamos a dejar que los hombres lleven las maletas adentro –me dijo mientras me instaba a entrar en la casa. Observé la mansión con algo de remordimiento y me di cuenta de que no había cambiado nada. Lo único que la hacía diferente era que había algo de nieve en las esquinas que había en el patio, pero nada más. – ¿Te apetece comer algo? –me preguntó una vez en la cocina, mientras abría la nevera.

-Sí, gracias –le dije sentándome en una silla. Esme sacó una bandeja pequeña llena de galletitas.

-Espero que Emmett no las vea, ya se ha comido las bandejas grandes, y ésta la guardo para las mujeres –se quejó ella sentándose a mi lado.

Me reí antes de llevarme una galleta a la boca.

-Bueno, ¿entonces estáis bien en el piso? –preguntó imitándome.

-Sí, muy bien. Ahora que tenemos vacaciones podemos vernos más, porque cuando tengo que trabajar por la noche, veo a Jasper muy poco –le expliqué.

-Es uno de los sacrificios que tenéis que hacer, pero me alegro de que todo os vaya bien.

Asentí y no supe qué más decir, así que opté por empezar a disculparme.

-Siento mucho todo lo que ocurrió –murmuré mirando la mesa. –Yo nunca quise que Jasper resultase herido.

-Lo sé, cielo. Y no fue culpa tuya –me excusó colocando una de sus manos sobre la mía.

-Pero también os robé y os engañé –temí empezar a llorar, así que respiré hondo.

-Eso ya es pasado, ahora ya no importa. Lo que importa es que tanto tú como Jasper estáis bien y que os queréis.

-Creía que os enfadaríais cuando supieseis que él y yo estábamos juntos.

-Nos sorprendió mucho que Jasper quisiera irse a vivir contigo un año después de todo lo que ocurrió, pero creímos que si él estaba seguro de que saldría bien, nosotros no teníamos porqué impedírselo. Y ahora nos alegramos de su elección.

Sonreí y asentí.

-Gracias –musité, mucho más tranquila ahora que me había disculpado.

Entonces, Jasper entró en la cocina y se sentó a mi lado.

-Ya estáis hablando de mí, ¿verdad? –preguntó cogiendo una galleta de la bandeja, pero su madre le dio un manotazo y la soltó formando una mueca de dolor.

-Las galletas de esta bandeja son para las mujeres, si tienes hambre, pídele las bandejas grandes a Emmett –le ordenó muy seria, y no pude hacer otra cosa que reír.

-Caray, llevo cinco minutos aquí y ya me está dando órdenes –murmuró enfurruñado cuando su madre se levantó para coger agua. Sin que Esme me viera, le di una galleta a Jasper y se la metió en la boca casi corriendo.

-Bueno, querréis dormir juntos, ¿no? –nos preguntó ella sentándose de nuevo.

Jasper se atragantó con la galleta y yo me sonrojé al pensar en dormir con él en la casa de sus padres. Su madre nos observó detenidamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No dormís juntos en el piso?

-Sí.

-Entonces también podéis hacerlo aquí –nos dijo con una sonrisita sugerente que hizo que enrojeciera más.

-No nos dejarán dormir si duermen juntos –casi gritó Emmett entrando en la cocina de repente. Me dio un abrazo y después saludó a Jasper.

-¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues que sois muy escandalosos por las noches –explicó con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

-Eso es mentira –lo contradijo Jasper poniéndose colorado. Yo opinaba lo mismo que él. Casi no hacíamos ruido…

-Emmett, si te vas a poner a hablar de la vida sexual de uno de mis hijos, me voy –anunció Esme con una risita, saliendo de la cocina.

-Si quieres te puedo explicar la vida sexual de tu hija, que esa la conozco muy bien –le dijo siguiéndola.

Jasper me miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Tan escandalosos somos? –me preguntó preocupado de verdad.

-Seguro que no tanto como Emmett y tu hermana –le contesté pellizcándole la mejilla.

-Eso seguro –murmuró entre risas. – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. No ha sido tan malo como creía –le contesté sonriendo feliz.

-Me alegro. ¿Vamos a ver como Emmett le explica su vida sexual y la de mi hermana a mi madre? –me preguntó con una risita a la vez que se ponía en pie.

-Vamos –contesté animada imitándolo.

Estaba segura de que aquellos días serían muy especiales.

* * *

**Que ricos :D Si es que era obvio que ni Esme ni Carlisle no le iban a reciminar nada, si es que son dos trocitos de pan! **

**Y que decir de Emmett...el siempre tan oportuno ;p**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi. ¡Mañana nos leemos de nuevo!**

**¡Hasta el proximo!**

**XOXO**


	14. Capítulo 13

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-13-**

Por la tarde decidimos ir a pasear, pero Esme y Carlisle se quedaron en casa porque querían prepararlo todo para la noche. Yo insistí en ayudarles, pero se negaron rotundamente y casi me obligaron a salir a pasear. Me extrañó mucho cuando Rosalie comentó que le gustaría acompañarnos junto con Emmett, y obviamente, no les dijimos que no. Me encantó verlo todo blanco a causa de la nevada que había caído dos días antes –según me había explicado Carlisle –, así que nos metimos en un parque donde habían decenas de niños tirándose bolas de nieve. No me sorprendió nada que al minuto de haber entrado, Emmett le estampara una bola de nieve en la cara a Jasper, así que no me lo pensé mucho cuando, para defenderlo, le metí una cantidad considerable de nieve en la boca a su agresor. Me reí demasiado al ver a Jasper expulsando nieve de la nariz, y a Emmett escupiendo como un loco. A Rosalie se le escapó una risita que intentó disimular con una tos mientras permanecía alejada de todos nosotros y con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que ahora me tocaría comerme a mí la nieve, ya que estaba segura de que Emmett intentaría vengarse, así que me escondí detrás de Jasper. Me asomé por su hombro y vi a Emmett cogiendo una bola enorme de nieve que estaba segura que me enterraría en el suelo si llegaba a darme con ella. Después se acercó a nosotros.

-Si no sales, la bola se la comerá tu novio –me amenazó fingiendo una risa maligna que me dio miedo de verdad.

-¡No voy a salir! –grité para que me oyera entre todos aquellos gritos y risas de los niños.

-Que amable –me dijo Jasper girando un poco la cabeza. –Ya veo como me quieres.

-Yo te he ayudado antes, ayúdame tú ahora –le pedí haciendo un puchero.

-No tiene mérito que primero me defiendas y que después vengas a esconderte detrás de mí –se quejó riéndose.

-Ya, pero…–no pude acabar la frase porque sentí algo helado cayéndome por la cabeza y por el rostro.

A continuación escuché la demasiado conocida risa de Emmett y lo fulminé con la mirada cuando fui capaz de quitarme toda la nieve que tenía en la cara. Me di cuenta de que Jasper también había recibido, pero en aquel momento sólo quería venganza.

-¡Te mataré! –le grité a Emmett empezando a correr parque abajo detrás de él, haciendo que todos los niños nos observaran como si estuviésemos locos. Estuvimos tirándonos bolas de nieve hasta que quedamos empapados, y cuando me rendí, me senté en el suelo provocando que mis pantalones se mojaran más.

-Os vais a resfriar –nos dijo Jasper tendiéndome la mano para que me levantara.

-Échale la culpa a ese –murmuré señalando a Emmett con un dedo acusador. En cuanto me levanté, me di cuenta de que me estaba congelando de frío, así que me abracé a mí misma a la vez que empezaba a temblar.

-¿Tienes frío? –me preguntó Jasper, a lo que asentí.

-Ya sabéis como calentaros –gritó Emmett en medio del parque, y los dos le dediquemos una mirada aniquiladora.

-¿No puedes dejar de pensar en eso? –le preguntó Jasper enfurruñado y avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente que había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Emmett no dejaba de mirarnos.

-No –contestó él tan tranquilo acercándose a Rosalie, que se apartó cuando se percató de lo empapado que estaba. Supuse que no quería arruinarse el modelito.

Al cabo de poco rato volvimos a casa porque no se me iba el frío, y estaba segura de que si me quedaba con aquella ropa mojada durante mucho más tiempo, acabaría pasando las navidades resfriada.

Me quedé en la bañera durante casi media hora por lo bien que me sentía, y cuando salí, me puse uno de los vestidos de lana que había traído. Era tan calentito y cómodo que pensé en dejármelo puesto para dormir y todo.

Durante la cena, Emmett no dejó de contar sus tantas anécdotas en la universidad. Algunas eran divertidas, y había otras en las que el único que se reía era él, pero de todos modos era gracioso verlo haciendo gestos y sonidos raros para ponerle énfasis a las partes importantes, como él decía.

Me puso contenta el hecho de que Rosalie se dignara al fin a decirme algo, aunque sólo fuera un comentario sin importancia, pero para mí ya fue mucho. A las doce de la noche, Emmett corrió al lado del árbol porque estaba ansioso por abrir sus regalos.

-¿Podemos abrirlos ya? –preguntó como un niño pequeño.

-No, los abriremos mañana cuando nos levantemos, como hacemos cada año –le contestó Esme.

-No podré dormir en toda la noche –se quejó cruzándose de brazos mientras todos lo mirábamos divertidos. – ¿Puedo abrir uno solo?

-No –se negó Rosalie ésta vez, levantándose para volver a llevarlo hasta la mesa cogiéndolo por una oreja.

Emmett se quedó enfadado durante un minuto más, porque sesenta segundos después, se animó de golpe.

-¿Qué tal si ponemos música para animar el ambiente?

Rosalie iba a negarse de nuevo, pero Jasper intervino.

-Dile que sí si no quieres que empiece a patalear como un bebé –murmuró divertido, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Ésta bien, pon música para animar el ambiente –le contestó Rosalie intentando no reírse.

Emmett puso un cd con música relativamente buena y empezó a bailar como un loco.

-¿Nadie aparte de mí va a bailar? –preguntó sin dejar de moverse.

-No –contestemos todos a la vez, riéndonos después por nuestra concordancia.

Aquella noche bebí unas cuantas copas de champán y después nos tomamos un chupito, pero me alegré de estar serena. Al parecer tenía buen aguante con el alcohol. Estuvimos hablando hasta las dos o las tres de la madrugada, y al final decidimos irnos a dormir cuando Emmett se quedó dormido en el sofá. No me extrañó en absoluto, si no se estaba quieto en todo el día. Nos despedimos de todos y luego nos metimos en la habitación que le había pertenecido a Jasper desde que era pequeño. Por más que quise, no pude evitar recordar el mal momento que pasamos ahí, así que sacudí la cabeza para olvidarme de aquello y centrarme en lo bien que lo estaba pasando. Al poco rato de habernos metido en la cama dispuestos a dormir, escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta. A continuación se abrió y vimos a Emmett asomando la cabeza.

-No hagáis cosas malas –susurró con una mueca divertida.

-Creía que estabas dormido –le contestó Jasper ignorando sus palabras.

-Tenía que vigilaros.

-No hace falta que nos vigiles –añadí yo.

-Claro que sí, así que creo que ésta noche me quedaré aquí hasta que os durmáis –nos dijo entrando en la habitación.

-Lárgate –le ordenó Jasper incorporándose en la cama.

-Duérmete y lo haré –era demasiado molesto cuando se empeñaba en hacer algo.

-Mira, tengo una idea mejor. Vete a tu habitación y haz cosas malas con Rosalie –le pidió Jasper exasperado.

-Es que está dormida y no le gusta que la despierten, así que prefiero quedarme aquí, aguándole los planes a alguien más.

Jasper se levantó de la cama y fue hasta Emmett. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo cogió por el brazo, y sorprendentemente, pudo con él. Abrió la puerta, lo empujó fuera y después volvió a cerrarla con pestillo.

-Por Dios, que pesadez –se quejó volviendo a la cama.

Empecé a reírme y me escondí bajo la colcha para no hacer demasiado ruido.

-Creo que no habría podido dormir teniendo a alguien tan grande observándonos –murmuró asustado, y no pude hacer nada más que asentir antes de empezar a reír de nuevo.

Me estiré y lo abracé.

-Vamos a dejar las cosas malas para otro día –le dije entre risas.

-Sí, mejor. Aún será capaz de espiarnos por el balcón –se estremeció y volví a reírme.

-Se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla.

Asintió, y después de darme un beso en la frente, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se durmió. Al cabo de cinco minutos, los ojos empezaron a pesarme tanto, que lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme quieta, disfrutando de unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Por la mañana, en cuanto bajemos a desayunar, nos encontramos a Emmett sentado al lado del árbol con un puñado de bolas de papel de regalo a su alrededor.

-No ha podido contenerse, y eso que le hemos dicho que esperara a que bajaseis vosotros –se disculpó Esme observándolo con mala cara.

-Ya me hicisteis esperar bastante ayer –fue lo único que dijo Emmett colocándose un jersey de lana hecho a mano que al parecer le habían regalado.

Esme negó diversas veces con la cabeza y se acercó al árbol.

-Vamos, tenéis que abrir vuestros regalos.

Me acerqué emocionada al árbol, feliz de tener algún regalo que abrir. Las Navidades con James siempre habían sido un fracaso. Se pasaba las noches en bares mientras yo me quedaba encerrada en casa viendo estúpidos programas en la televisión. Y sabía que no me esperaba nunca ningún regalo el día de Navidad, así que aquella mañana me sentí como una niña pequeña, más o menos igual que Emmett.

Cogí uno de los regalos que me tendió Esme, y después le extendió uno a Jasper. Los dos los abrimos con rapidez, y me sentí emocionada cuando vi que dentro de mi caja había un jersey de color lila tejido a mano, y justamente de mi talla. Al parecer Esme se había esforzado en hacernos jerseys a todos, y me entraron ganas de llorar de felicidad cuando empecé a sentirme como una más de la familia. Sin poder evitarlo, la abracé, sorprendiéndola.

-Muchas gracias –murmuré poniéndome el jersey que me quedaba como un guante, además que era muy calentito.

Observé a Jasper, que ya se había puesto el suyo que era de color azul, y le hacía parecer un ermitaño. Pero un ermitaño muy guapo.

-Gracias, mamá –le agradeció a su madre dándole un beso. Me alegré de que fueran una familia tan unida. –Ahora abre el mío –me pidió algo nervioso, tendiéndome una cajita muy pequeña.

La abrí sintiendo que todos me miraban con curiosidad, y cuando descubrí lo que contenía, estuve a punto de caerme hacia atrás. Dentro de la cajita había un anillo de oro precioso, con una pequeña joya blanca con forma de corazón incrustada en el centro. Observé a Jasper con la boca abierta y sin decir ni una palabra.

-Mira lo que pone dentro –me pidió.

-¿Qué pone? ¿Qué pone? –preguntó Emmett colocándose detrás de mí para observar el anillo.

En la parte interior del anillo había una inscripción en la que se leían nuestros nombres y un _"Eternamente". _

_-_Qué bonito –murmuró Esme cogiendo el anillo para verlo mientras yo casi saltaba hacia Jasper para darle un beso de agradecimiento. Había sido sin duda el mejor regalo de todos, estaba segura.

-Te quiero –le dije procurando que nadie me oyera, pero estaban todos ocupados observando la joya.

-Y yo a ti –me contestó antes de volver a besarme.

En aquel momento supe que ahí era exactamente donde debía estar.

* * *

**Son taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan tiernos...aishh... Yo tambien tengo frio, y no me importaria nada tener a un Jasper para que me calentara (¡Muahahahahaha!) **

**Vale, ya, lo dejo xD ¡Me estoy volviendo tan pervertida como Emmett! o_O**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digais en vuestros reviews =)**

**¡Hasta el proximo!**

**XOXO  
**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-14-**

Aquella misma tarde, Esme nos propuso –únicamente a las mujeres – una tarde de paseo. Supuse que aquello incluiría algunas compras y chismes varios de interés público, así que me apunté sin pensármelo dos veces. Obviamente, Rosalie también nos acompañaría, pero ya no me sentía incómoda en su presencia, porque al parecer, se había acostumbrado a verme, y eso me ponía muy contenta. Los hombres se quedaron en casa viendo la televisión, aunque estaba segura de que aprovecharían aquella intimidad para hablar de sus cosas.

Nosotras tres nos fuimos a eso de las cuatro, y decidimos ir a caminar por el centro comercial. Yo pensaba que al ser Navidad estaría cerrado, pero por lo visto, aquel día sí abrían aunque cerraban más temprano. De todas formas no podíamos quejarnos.

Entramos en varias tiendas de ropa y aproveché para comprarme algún vestido de noche, por si acaso salíamos a cenar o a bailar. Mientras intentaba decidirme entre uno de color negro corto y con un cinturón plateado, u otro de color vino igual de corto pero con un escote bastante pronunciado, Esme se acercó a mí y me dijo que iría un momento a la tienda de enfrente, porque al parecer estaban a punto de cerrar y ella necesitaba comprar algo allí, así que asentí. Estuve varios minutos más observando los dos vestidos, pero todavía sin acabar de decidirme cuando escuché la voz de Rosalie detrás de mí:

-¿Te gusta este vestido? –me pareció que me lo estaba preguntando a mí, así que me giré lentamente y observé el vestido azul metálico que tenía en las manos. Era alucinante, y si lo hubiera visto antes lo hubiera cogido yo, pero no era plan de decirle que no me gustaba para después llevármelo. Entonces sí que me odiaría de por vida.

-Me encanta –murmuré algo nerviosa de que pidiera mi opinión. Aquello solían hacerlo las amigas, y yo no era su amiga, al menos todavía.

-¿Crees que me quedará bien? –volvió a preguntarme y asentí.

-Seguro que sí. ¿Ya te lo has probado? –me atreví a preguntarle yo aquella vez.

-No.

-Entonces pruébatelo, yo de todos modos tengo que probarme estos dos –le expliqué enseñándole los dos vestidos que llevaba en las manos.

-Vamos, pues. Después yo te daré mi opinión, y tú me darás la tuya –me dijo dándose la vuelta, empezando a caminar hasta los probadores.

Me costó bastante comprender que estaba empezando a llevarse bien conmigo, y fui detrás de ella cuando reaccioné.

Primero me probé el vestido negro, pero me hacía más delgada de lo que ya era, y no quería parecer un fideo. Rosalie tuvo la misma opinión que yo, así que al final decidí no quedarme con el negro. A continuación, me probé el de color vino, pero el escote era tan exagerado que me percaté de que si me lo quedaba, no debería ponerme sostén porque se me vería todo, así que al final decidí que tampoco me quedaría con aquel. Rosalie me enseñó como le quedaba el azul, y por más que le dije que le sentaba de maravilla –cosa totalmente cierta –, se negó a quedárselo porque decía que no terminaba de convencerle.

-Pruébatelo tú –me pidió dándome la pieza de ropa.

-A mí no me va a quedar tan bien –le dije sorprendida ante aquel acto de buena fe.

-No lo sabrás hasta que no te lo pruebes, así que, pruébatelo –me dijo cruzándose de brazos. –De mientras, yo me probaré los que te has probado tú antes –me dijo, a lo que asentí entrando en el probador otra vez.

El vestido era palabra de honor, me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y en la cintura llevaba una cinta plateada. Siendo poco modesta, me encantaba como me quedaba, pero me daba reparo llevármelo y no sabía porqué.

-¿Cómo te queda? –escuché la voz de Rosalie fuera del probador y me sobresalté. Al parecer había estado fantaseando con el vestido durante mucho rato si ella había tenido tiempo de probarse los otros dos vestidos.

Aparté la cortina del probador y le enseñé como me quedaba. Asintió, al parecer dándole el visto bueno.

-Te queda genial. A mi hermano le va a encantar vértelo puesto –me dijo con una sonrisita, y me sorprendí aún más. Rosalie me estaba sonriendo a mí. Empecé a pensar que estaba soñando, porque de un día para el otro parecíamos amigas de toda la vida.

-¿Tú al final te vas a quedar con alguno?

-Sí, con el negro –dijo enseñándomelo, a lo que asentí. Volví a entrar en el probador para quitarme el vestido y después fuimos a pagar lo que íbamos a comprar. Nos encontramos a Esme en la puerta de la tienda.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó Rosalie.

-He ido a la tienda de enfrente, pero me he encontrado con una vieja amiga y nos hemos puesto a hablar de nuestra vida, siento haber tardado tanto –se disculpó con una risita.

Si es que una vez que las mujeres se ponen a hablar entre ellas, es casi imposible hacerlas callar, pensé.

Después de las compras, decidimos ir a merendar y estuvimos hablando de todo un poco. De mi trabajo, de mi jefe, de los estudios de Rosalie, de Emmett y de Jasper.

-¿Te trata bien mi hijo? –me preguntó Esme bebiéndose el café que había pedido.

-Sí, muy bien – ¿Acaso dudaba de su propio hijo?

-Mejor, porque si me entero de que algún día te trata mal, ya me ocuparé yo de ponerle las cosas en su sitio –lo amenazó cruzándose de brazos, y no pude hacer nada más que reír. A continuación, suspiró. –Tengo ganas de ser abuela –murmuró mirándonos a Rosalie y a mí con felicidad contenida. Las dos nos miramos por el rabillo del ojo y después nos concentramos en nuestro café.

-¿No crees que aún somos muy jóvenes? –le preguntó Rosalie a su madre.

-Sí, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me dan envidia las mujeres de mi edad que van con bebés al parque para jugar con ellos –nos explicó con melancolía.

-Aún eres muy joven para ser abuela –le dije yo intentando que cambiara de tema.

-Bueno, ahora podría disfrutar de un bebé. Tal vez, dentro de unos años más me debilite, y cuando me llegue la hora de ser abuela, no podré jugar con mis nietos.

-Entonces, tú y papá ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer –sentenció Rosalie haciendo que me entrara la risa floja cuando vi que Esme se sonrojaba.

-Por Dios, no. No creo que ni tú ni Jasper vayáis a tener otro hermano a estas alturas –murmuró avergonzada. –Está bien, vosotras sois demasiado jóvenes para ser madres, y yo soy demasiado joven para ser abuela. Dejémoslo así.

Tenía razón, pero de todos modos no pude evitar imaginarme dentro de unos años con un bebé rubio en brazos y me emocioné. Pero por el momento, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparme por ser madre.

A eso de las ocho volvimos a casa y nos encontramos a los hombres igual que cuando nos habíamos ido: delante de la televisión.

-¿No os cansáis? –preguntó Rosalie dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

-No –murmuró Emmett cogiendo un puñado de palomitas de un cuenco sostenido por Jasper.

-¿Qué estáis viendo? –pregunté yo sentándome al lado de mi novio.

-Ahora la repetición de un partido de fútbol, pero antes hemos visto una película –contestó abrazándome y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Al cabo de pocos minutos me levanté y fui a dejar mi compra en la habitación en la que dormíamos Jasper y yo, y mientras sacaba el vestido para contemplarlo de nuevo, entró Rosalie.

-¿Podemos hablar? –me preguntó, y yo asentí lentamente, volviendo a meter el vestido en la bolsa.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté sin poder contenerme. Por un momento llegué a pensar que volvería a despreciarme.

-No pasa nada, es sólo que creo que te debo una disculpa –murmuró agachando la cabeza, y entendí que aquello no era lo suyo.

-No hace falta.

-Sí, sí que hace falta. En estos últimos meses no me he portado bien contigo. Reconozco que no me arrepiento de cómo te traté hace un año, pero desde que te fuiste a vivir con mi hermano y he visto por mí misma que os queréis de verdad, he comprendido que eres la chica adecuada para él.

Me quedé en shock, pero reaccioné rápido.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz, y te lo agradezco.

Asentí emocionada.

-Al fin y al cabo, terminaremos siendo cuñadas, así que es mejor que nos llevemos bien –me dijo con una sonrisa sincera. No dudé un segundo en devolvérsela. –Pero que te quede claro que si haces sufrir a mi hermano, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias –me advirtió.

-Está bien –le dije.

Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación, y, aprovechando que nadie me veía, empecé a saltar por todo el cuarto, más feliz que unas castañuelas. Un problema menos.

* * *

**Pues sí, un problema menos. Por fin ha podido "hacer las paces" con su futura cuñada ;p**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy^^**

**¿Nos leemos mañana? Claro que sí ;)**

**XOXO**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-15-**

A la hora de la cena, Rosalie me pidió que me sentara a su lado, y lo hice ante la atónita mirada de Jasper. Tuve que aguantar durante toda la noche las miradas estupefactas de mi novio, que al parecer no terminaba de creerse lo que estaba viendo. Me pasé la cena ignorándole porque quería intrigarle un poco más. Su cara era todo un poema. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con él en toda la tarde, ya que después de que Rosalie y yo "hiciésemos las paces", nos habíamos encerrado con Esme en la cocina para preparar la cena.

Estaba segura de que se alegraría mucho cuando supiera que su hermana había decidido enterrar el hacha de guerra contra mí, aunque sabía que no estaría ni la mitad de contento que yo, que ya empezaba a sentirme como una más de la familia.

Una vez terminamos de cenar, nos sentamos en el sofá para hablar de varias cosas, y Jasper corrió, literalmente, para poder sentarse a mi lado antes de que lo hiciera su hermana.

-Creo que tienes algo que contarme –me susurró al oído.

-Pues sí, pero te lo contaré después –le contesté sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa.

Al cabo de un par de horas decidimos irnos a dormir, aunque Emmett a punto estuvo de ponerse a patalear porque quería irse de fiesta. Y hubiésemos ido todos encantados si no fuera porque al otro día debíamos levantarnos temprano para volver los cuatro a California de nuevo. Yo no quería irme tan pronto, pero ya teníamos los billetes, y sería casi imposible cambiarlos, puesto que nos costaría muchísimo encontrar luego otros billetes con destino a California en esas fechas.

Nada más entrar en la habitación que compartíamos Jasper y yo, casi me bombardeó a preguntas.

-¿Qué me he perdido esta tarde? ¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Quién era la chica rubia que estaba allí abajo, y qué ha hecho con mi hermana?

Me reí sin poder evitarlo al escuchar su última cuestión.

-A ver, tranquilízate –le pedí antes de que continuara con su interrogatorio – Pues esta tarde hemos estado hablando y me ha pedido perdón por como me ha tratado en éstos últimos meses, y por lo que parece, quiere que empecemos a llevarnos bien.

Jasper me observó con una ceja levantada.

-¿Estás segura de que la chica que se ha disculpado contigo era mi hermana? –volvió a preguntar totalmente sorprendido, y yo le di un golpe juguetón en la cara con la almohada.

-Pues claro que sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te alegras de que quiera llevarse bien conmigo?

-Claro que sí, es que me parece increíble. Con lo testaruda y rencorosa que es… –murmuró sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

No hacía falta que me lo recordara, aquello lo sabía yo de buena mano.

-Sí, pero por lo visto se ha dado cuenta de que en realidad no quiero hacerte daño.

-Eso lo sabe desde hace tiempo.

-Da igual. Lo importante es que ahora somos amigas –lo contradije yo cruzándome de brazos bajo las mantas.

-No estoy seguro de que me guste mucho eso…–musitó Jasper observándome con temor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que a las dos os encanta ir de compras, y si ahora os unís, me temo que voy a pasar muchísimos fines de semana en el centro comercial –se quejó resoplando y cerrando los ojos como si se cansara de sólo pensarlo.

-No había caído en eso… –le contesté pensativa – ¡Pero tienes razón! –alcé la voz emocionada sabiendo que había encontrado a mi compañera de rebajas.

-Estaba mejor calladito –se lamentó Jasper girándose hacia un lado, dándome la espalda.

Casi no lo escuché porque estuve pensando en todas las cosas que podría hacer teniendo una amiga, y me emocioné yo sola. Podríamos ir a comprar juntas, darnos consejos mutuamente, prestarnos piezas de ropa y hacer muchas cosas que no podía hacer con Jasper por el simple hecho de que él era un chico. Cerré los ojos todavía emocionada, y al cabo de mucho rato, me dormí.

Nada más despertarnos a la mañana siguiente, nos pusimos a hacer la maleta. Metí toda la ropa mal puesta y después bajé a desayunar porque estaba hambrienta.

Decidimos que Carlisle nos acompañaría al aeropuerto, porque si venía Esme también, sobraría una persona en el coche, así que ella decidió quedarse en casa. Se despidió de Emmett y de mí de la misma forma que se despidió de sus hijos: con una lluvia de besos y de advertencias. Nos pidió mil veces que nos cuidáramos, que no hiciéramos el loco, que los llamásemos una vez cada dos semanas para asegurarles que todos estábamos bien y que no tardásemos demasiado en volver a visitarles. Yo estaba segura de que no tardaría mucho en ir de nuevo a verles, porque aquellos días lo había pasado genial.

En el avión me senté al lado de Rosalie, y tuve que aguantar las miradas de pena de Jasper, que tuvo que soportar las extrañas charlas de Emmett sobre extraterrestres. Estuve entretenida durante todo el viaje escuchando a Rosalie hablar acerca de diseñadores, marcas y desfiles de moda, cosa que me encantaba.

Al final, cuando llegamos a nuestro edificio en Berkeley, nos despedimos de nuestros vecinos y nos metimos en nuestro piso, me dejé caer medio muerta en el sofá.

-¿De qué estás tan cansada? ¿De no dejar de hablar con Rosalie? –me preguntó Jasper sarcásticamente, sentándose sobre una de las maletas.

Lo fulminé con la mirada sin moverme.

-¿Estás celoso de que me haya hecho amiga de tu hermana? ¿O es que Emmett te ha comido la cabeza con sus extraterrestres? –me burlé para fastidiarlo, y me observó con cara de horror.

-No me lo recuerdes. Yo no quiero que ese perturbado sea mi cuñado –murmuró incómodo, aunque sabía que bromeaba porque Emmett era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Me reí cerrando los ojos, y al cabo de dos minutos escuché unos golpes en la puerta.

Jasper se levantó a abrirla al comprobar que yo no iba a hacerlo, y estuve segura de que se asustó cuando vio a Emmett en el pasillo.

-Si estás buscando a E.T, no está aquí –le dijo y tuve que taparme la boca para que no se escucharan mis carcajadas.

-Pues es una pena, yo que iba a invitarle a comer… –murmuró Emmett agachando la cabeza –Pero no he venido a eso –nos informó entrando en el piso. – ¿Qué os parece si el día de fin de año cenamos los cuatro y después nos vamos a bailar un rato por ahí para celebrar Año nuevo? –nos preguntó con una cara de felicidad enorme. Él siempre pensaba en salir de fiesta, pero entonces recordé que podría ponerme el vestido nuevo y que sería una buena ocasión para salir a divertirnos un rato, así que asentí sin pensármelo dos veces.

-De acuerdo –me secundó Jasper, y me sorprendí de que no se hiciera de rogar.

-Entonces, espero que nos preparéis una buena cena –nos dijo Emmett con una sonrisilla caminando hasta la puerta. –Continuaré buscando a E.T –comentó justo antes de salir del piso.

Jasper me observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿He entendido que tendremos que preparar nosotros la cena? –me preguntó rascándose la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

-Eso creo –a mí aún no se me daba demasiado bien cocinar, así que tendría que esmerarme un poco. Pero Jasper tendría que ayudarme, no pensaba hacerlo yo sola.

Me levanté del sofá a duras penas y comencé a hojear recetas sencillas que había en algún libro de cocina que había comprado por si acaso. Al final no me decidí por ninguna, y me dije a mí misma que continuaría buscando después de echarme una buena y necesitada siesta

* * *

**Hiii =)**

**Ya sé que tendría que haber actualizado el lunes, pero esta semana he empezado con los exámenes y no quiero arriesgarme, así que preferí estudiar. Pero tranquilos que seguiré por aquí ;P **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy (a mí personalmente me encanta la parnaoia de Emmeett con los extraterrestres xD)**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-16-**

Tanto Jasper como yo pasamos la mañana del día 31 preparando la cena de aquella noche. Decidimos comprar algo de marisco y de carne, ya que queríamos que la última cena del año fuera mínimamente deliciosa. Nos costó bastante preparar el marisco, pero al cabo de unas cuantas horas y después de leer unas mil veces la receta, pudimos terminar de cocinarlo.

Por la tarde, a eso de las seis, me duché y empecé a arreglarme. Jasper sólo tardó veinte minutos ya que él sólo debía ducharse y vestirse. Yo, en cambio, debía vestirme, maquillarme y peinarme, cosa que me llevaría una hora por lo menos.

-¿Te falta mucho? –escuché que me preguntaba Jasper desde el salón.

-No –le contesté peleándome con mi pelo que no se quedaba liso.

-No van a tardar mucho en llegar –me dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Ya lo sé, pero no me metas más prisa –me quejé sin dejar de observarme en el espejo.

Asintió y después salió cerrando la puerta.

Al cabo de diez minutos estuve lista y salí de la habitación para sentarme en el sofá junto a Jasper, que me miró de arriba abajo.

-Caray –murmuró sin dejar de observarme.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté empezando a preocuparme. Tal vez el vestido no me favorecía. O tal vez me había excedido con el maquillaje.

-Estás preciosa –dijo acercándose a mí.

Se me escapó la risita tonta.

-¿A sí? ¿Te gusta el vestido?

-No. Me encanta. Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos en casa después de cenar…–empezó a hablar mirándome aún, pero lo interrumpí porque ya sabía a donde quería llegar.

-No. Claro que saldremos después de la cena. Tengo ganas de ir a bailar, y no me he puesto el vestido sólo para pasearlo por el piso –sentencié cruzándome de brazos.

-Como tú digas –musitó acomodándose en el sofá, pero no pudo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo porque escuchamos unos golpecitos en la puerta y ambos nos levantamos.

Al abrirla, Emmett entró tan campante con una botella de champán en una mano y con una botella de vino en la otra.

-¡Feliz año nuevo! –gritó feliz.

-Aún no estamos en Año Nuevo –le explicó Jasper cerrando la puerta después de que Rosalie entrara en el piso.

Ésta se acercó a mí y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla para a continuación saludar a su hermano. Me percaté de que ella también se había puesto el vestido que se compró aquella tarde en la que fuimos de compras.

-Emmett va adelantado a todos nosotros –nos comentó con una risita, observando como su novio se sentaba en la mesa dispuesto a cenar.

-¿Cenamos ya? –preguntó él, ajeno a nuestra conversación.

-Sí –caminé hasta la cocina y empecé a sacar la cena que tanto nos había costado preparar. Sólo esperaba que hubiera quedado comible.

Emmett no tardó nada en llevarse un trozo a la boca, y al parecer, por su cara de felicidad, la cena había salido bien.

-Podrías esperarte, ¿no? –le preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño, a lo que su amigo negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras continuaba comiendo.

Agradecí que se hubiera esperado hasta que estuve sentada para abrir las botellas de vino y de champán, así que cuando todos estuvimos en la mesa –los que no lo habíamos hecho antes –, empecemos a cenar.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales, contando anécdotas y gastando bromas hasta que terminemos de comer el postre. A las doce en punto nos felicitemos todos entre besos y abrazos, y tuve que aguantar que Emmett nos llenara el piso de confeti, que a saber de dónde lo habría sacado.

En silencio, deseé que aquel año que acababa de comenzar fuera mejor que el anterior y que no ocurriera nada que me hiciera separarme de Jasper jamás.

A eso de las doce y media, decidimos salir a celebrarlo a alguna discoteca o a algún bar musical cercano, y no me extrañó nada cuando Emmett empezó a nombrar los locales que él conocía. Nos decidimos por uno que se llamaba _Sidus_ y que no quedaba demasiado lejos de allí. Estuvimos de acuerdo en ir caminando, ya que tanto Jasper como Emmett habían bebido y no querían arriesgarse a tener un accidente con el coche, cosa que me pareció estupenda.

Cuando puse un pie en la calle me congelé, y me abracé a Jasper como una desesperada intentando entrar en calor. Nos fuimos topando con varios adolescentes borrachos en la calle que no dejaban de gritar y de beber, y esperé que la gente que hubiera en la discoteca no fuese tan escandalosa.

Al llegar allí, tuvimos que esperar un buen rato antes de poder entrar por culpa de la gran cola que había. Pensaba que moriría de hipotermia en la calle cuando al final nos dejaron pasar. Me maravillé con todo el ambiente que había. El local estaba lleno de luces de neón, y había varias salas situadas en diferentes pisos. También me percaté de que la mayoría de las esquinas estaban amuebladas con sofás de color rojo que, por supuesto, ya estaban ocupados.

-¿Vamos a la barra? –gritó Emmett sobre la música para que lo oyéramos.

Los tres asentimos y caminamos con alguna dificultad entre toda la gente que había allí acumulada.

-¿Qué queréis beber? –nos preguntó Emmett acercándose hasta la barra.

-Yo un vodka con limón –pidió Jasper.

-Yo uno con naranja –prosiguió Rosalie, y a continuación los tres me miraron esperando mi respuesta.

-Yo…quiero vodka negro con kiwi –me decidí al final.

Esperamos hasta que el camarero pudo llegar hasta Emmett para preguntarle lo que iba a pedir, y a continuación empezó a servirle las bebidas.

-No sabía que te gustaba el vodka negro –me dijo Jasper entre gritos entregándome el vaso.

-No lo he probado nunca, pero seguro que está bueno –le contesté de la misma forma, atreviéndome a darle un sorbito. Sí, estaba bueno, aunque el alcohol no era de mi total agrado.

-¿Vamos a bailar? –me preguntó Rosalie, y antes de que pudiera contestarle, estiró de mi mano haciéndome caminar. Bajamos las escaleras con cuidado, porque entre los tacones, la gran muchedumbre que había y el vaso que llevábamos en la mano, sería una tarea difícil llegar hasta el centro de la pista sin que provocásemos ningún accidente.

Al final decidimos quedarnos en uno de los pocos huecos que había entre la gente y empezamos a bailar. Al principio me costó soltarme porque tenía la sensación de que se me caería todo el contenido del vaso, pero cuando estuve segura de poder controlarlo, comencé a moverme con más ganas. No fui consciente de que estábamos rodeadas de chicos jóvenes hasta que noté que alguno de ellos estaba demasiado cerca de mí. Casi se pegó a mi espalda, y yo, disimuladamente, me eché hacia delante, intentando alejarme de él. No funcionó, volvió a acercarse a mí e incluso se atrevió a rodear mi cintura con su brazo.

-Hola, guapas –nos saludó a mí y a Rosalie, y me di cuenta de que iba un poco pasado de copas. Con la mano que me quedaba libre me liberé de su asqueroso agarre y le pedí a Rosalie con la mirada que nos alejásemos de aquellos tíos pesados. Intentamos salir de aquel círculo de babosos pero no pudimos.

-¿Estáis solas, preciosas? –volvió a preguntar el pulpo que se empeñó en restregarse contra mi espalda de nuevo.

-No están solas, y si lo estuvieran, no necesitarían tu compañía –escuché por encima de la música la voz que logró tranquilizarme aún cuando era capaz de notar gran parte de la anatomía de aquel tío contra mi trasero.

Jasper alejó de un empujón al chico que no dejaba de toquetearme y le dedicó una mirada fulminante durante casi más de medio minuto. Emmett no tardó en aparecer secundándolo, e incluso me asusté al verlo tan serio. Era demasiado imponente como para que quisieran empezar a pelear con él, así que, tal y como temí, los pesados que habían estado intentando ligar con nosotras, desaparecieron sin decir nada más.

-¿Estáis bien? –nos preguntó Jasper observándonos con seriedad, y no pude hacer nada más que echarme a sus brazos, feliz de que hubiese aparecido.

-Sí –le contesté rodeándolo con mis brazos, dejándole claro a todos los babosos del local que no tenían nada que hacer conmigo. –Menos mal que habéis aparecido.

-No te hubiera dejado sola con ese cerdo –se quejó enfadado, abrazándome mientras comenzaba a mover los pies. Al parecer había decidido quedarse en la pista con nosotras para vigilar que no se nos acercara ningún otro pesado, así que se puso a bailar conmigo. Después me di cuenta de que Emmett también se había quedado allí, así que dejé de preocuparme por Rosalie y me concentré en divertirme con todos.

Salimos de la discoteca a eso de las cinco de la madrugada, y por suerte ninguno de nosotros acabó borracho. Emmett estaba algo contentillo, pero como parecía estarlo casi siempre, no le dimos demasiada importancia.

Nada más entrar en nuestro piso, me fui directamente a la cama y no me digné siquiera a ponerme el pijama. Sólo me quité los zapatos y me dejé caer sobre el colchón. Jasper hizo lo mismo.

-Por Dios, no volveré a salir de fiesta en muchísimo tiempo –murmuró medio adormilado, tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

-Lo mismo te digo –me di la vuelta en la cama, y al cabo de un par de minutos noté los brazos de Jasper a mi alrededor.

-Tal vez deberíamos celebrar la entrada del Año Nuevo…–insinuó, aunque me hizo reír porque se notaba en su voz lo cansado que estaba.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? –le pregunté con los ojos medio cerrados, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

-Claro. Yo nunca bromeo sobre eso.

-Pensaba que estabas cansado.

-Para ti nunca estoy cansado –terminó la conversación con un beso que se alargó demasiado, y al final celebramos la entrada del Año nuevo de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

**Jejejeje que son pillines ;p Ojalá yo pudiera celebrar la entrada del Año Nuevo con alguien como Jazz *¬* **

**Bueno, dejando de lado mis ya normales perversiones, espero que os haya gustado el capi. **

**Y sí, como algunas me habéis dicho en los reviews, no todo puede ser de color rosa, y no falta mucho para que deje de serlo... u_u Así que aprovechad estos capitulos felices xD **

**¡Nos leemos mañana!**

**XOXO**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-17-**

Tanto mi vuelta al trabajo, como la vuelta de Jasper a la Universidad fue excesivamente estresante. Al parecer, nos habíamos acostumbrado demasiado rápido a tener vacaciones, así que nos costó bastante volver a la rutina.

Me alegré de que Jasper no empezara a ponerse nervioso desde el principio, sino que comenzó tomándose las cosas con calma, por lo que aquello me ayudó a mí también.

Me di cuenta de que no eché nada de menos a Mike cuando desde el primer día me saludó con un par de gritos y quejas. Lo mejor de todo era que ya había aprendido a ignorarle, por lo que me daba absolutamente igual lo que dijera o pensara. Y si no le gustaba mi trabajo, ya podía despedirme.

Uno de los días en el que me tocaba turno de tarde, recibí una llamada que me puso los pelos de punta. Estaba barriendo el piso con la radio encendida, pensando en lo que iba a hacer aquel día para comer cuando sonó el teléfono. Fui a cogerlo, no sin antes bajar el volumen de la radio, y cuando estuve delante de él, contesté:

-¿Diga? –supuse que sería Jasper, o por el contrario alguien que se había equivocado, pero fuera quien fuera la persona que acababa de llamar, no me respondió. – ¿Quién es? –insistí, y a continuación escuché el pitido que indicaba que me habían colgado.

Me encogí de hombros y colgué yo también. Al cabo de un par de minutos volvieron a llamar. Resoplé cansada y volví a cogerlo.

-¿Diga? –repetí poniendo voz de chica amable. Nadie me contestó. – ¿Quién es? –parecía un loro. Estaba decidida a colgar cuando oí un ruido al otro lado de la línea. – ¿Hola? –escuché el sonido de alguien respirando profundamente, y comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

-_Hola, nena. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Espero que sí, porque nos veremos dentro de poco… _–empecé a temblar descontroladamente al escuchar aquella voz de nuevo. –_Sé dónde y con quién estás, así que no te molestes en huir. Hasta pronto, preciosa _–a continuación colgó, y yo me quedé como una estatua, con el teléfono en la oreja y sin dejar de temblar. Varios segundos después el teléfono se me resbaló de la mano, y el gran estruendo que provocó al chocar contra el suelo me hizo reaccionar. Corrí hasta la puerta y eché todos los cerrojos que tenía, corrí las cortinas, bajé las persianas y me senté en el sofá intentando que el aire llegara a mis pulmones. Estaba segura de que me estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Él no debería haberme encontrado, debería estar pudriéndose en la cárcel. James no podía regresar a mi vida de nuevo. No en aquel momento. Nunca. No podría soportar verle de nuevo. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con toda mi alma, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que le hiciera nada malo a Jasper.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que debía avisarle. Moví mis piernas con toda la rapidez que pude, recogí el teléfono del suelo y marqué su número con bastante dificultad. Estaba temblando exageradamente, y sabía que si me quedaba de pie me caería, por lo que me senté en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho.

_-¿Alice? ¿Por qué me llamas ahora? Estaba en clase…–_empezó a quejarse, pero no le dejé continuar.

-Tienes que venir ahora mismo –murmuré bajito y con la voz entrecortada, temiendo que alguien pudiera escucharme.

_-¿Qué ocurre?_ –comenzó a preocuparse.

-No puedo explicártelo ahora, sólo ven, por favor –le urgí clavándome las uñas en la pierna por culpa de la ansiedad que me estaba consumiendo.

-_Ya voy_ –colgó después de decirme eso, y me quedé sentada en el suelo como una niña asustada que esperaba que sus padres la regañaran por alguna travesura.

Al cabo de unos minutos que me parecieron horas, escuché unos golpes en la puerta y me sobresalté excesivamente.

-¡Alice soy yo! –era Jasper, y no me lo pensé dos veces cuando corrí como una bala para abrir la puerta. – ¿Qué está…? –iba a preguntar, pero lo ignoré y me eché a sus brazos soltando todas las lágrimas que había reprimido anteriormente. – ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó poniendo sus manos en mis hombros para alejarme un poco de él y así poder verme la cara.

Negué con desesperación, y sin abrir la boca volví a abrazarle, mojándole la camisa con mis lágrimas. No estuve segura del tiempo que pasé pegada a él, pero me pareció eterno, y sólo fui capaz de reaccionar cuando me encontré sentada en el sofá, al lado de Jasper.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –volvió a preguntarme bajito, como si temiera que hablándome alto fuera a asustarme.

-Me…me ha llamado… –fui capaz de mascullar.

-¿Quién te ha llamado?

Lo miré a los ojos, y supuse que lo entendió todo cuando su rostro se desencajó.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? –le solté exasperada.

Jasper se tapó el rostro con las manos y empezó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles. Supuse que insultos hacia James, pero no comprendí sus palabras.

-Por Dios… Maldita sea… –alzó la voz mirando al techo. – ¿Qué te ha dicho? –me preguntó con temor.

-Que…nos veremos pronto… –empecé a temblar de nuevo al recordar su voz ronca y resentida.

-Tenemos que llamar a la policía –decretó Jasper poniéndose en pie.

-¿Tu crees que va a servir de algo?

-Supongo que sí. En teoría, debería estar pudriéndose en la cárcel, pero por lo que parece ya no está allí. Tal vez se ha escapado, pero si llamamos ahora, posiblemente puedan cogerlo antes de que llegue hasta aquí –empezó a hablar con desesperación, caminando de un lado a otro del piso, y fue capaz de ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. – ¿Cómo demonios habrá conseguido nuestro número de teléfono? –empezó a hacerse preguntas a él mismo, y entonces una sola idea hizo que me asustara más que antes.

-Tus padres… –musité, y en cuanto Jasper escuchó mis palabras, se detuvo en seco. –Tal vez ha vuelto a casa de tus padres y… –no pude acabar la frase. El simple hecho de pensar que podría haberle hecho daño a Carlisle o a Esme hizo que empezara a llorar.

Jasper casi se arrojó contra el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de sus padres.

-¿Mamá? –Preguntó casi gritando cuando le contestaron – ¿Estáis bien? Nosotros sí, todo perfectamente – a Jasper no se le daba nada bien mentir. –No, no pasa nada. Sólo quería saber como estabais. Ya os llamaremos –y colgó sin dar ninguna otra explicación. –Están bien –suspiró algo más aliviado.

Respiré más tranquila cuando nos aseguramos de que no había ido a casa de los Cullen, pero aún continuaba muerta de miedo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunté temblando.

-Por ahora llamaremos a la policía –volvió a coger el teléfono y se sentó de nuevo a mi lado, rodeándome con un brazo para intentar tranquilizarme. No escuché nada de la conversación porque estaba como en trance, y Jasper tuvo que zarandearme varias veces para que volviera en mí.

-¿Qué te han dicho? –pregunté automáticamente.

-Que no tienen conciencia de que se haya escapado ningún preso, pero que se asegurarán, y que nos dirán algo.

-¿Y ya está?

-Han pensado que tal vez James aún está en la cárcel, y que lo único que ha querido es asustarte.

-¿Y cómo ha conseguido el número de teléfono? –la policía era incompetente. Yo sabía que James ya no estaba en la cárcel, era capaz de sentirlo. Y también era capaz de sentir que estaba más cerca de nosotros de lo que todos creían.

-No lo sé –me confesó, y comprendí que él tampoco se conformaría con aquella explicación tan pobre de la policía.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Creo que lo mejor por ahora es que nos quedemos en casa hasta que encontremos una solución mejor. No pienso dejar que salgas a la calle sola, y me quedaré contigo todo el día.

-¿Pero qué pasa con la universidad…? –empecé, pero Jasper me interrumpió.

-Eso ahora no importa. No voy a permitir que corras ningún tipo de peligro, ni siquiera uno pequeño, ¿entiendes? No te voy a volver a dejar sola hasta que esté completamente seguro de que James está en la cárcel otra vez y que no va a volver a salir de allí jamás.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo y lo abracé con fuerza. Mi pasado no iba a dejarme en paz hasta que se convirtiera en mi presente y de paso, también en mi futuro.

* * *

**u_u Lo sé, soy mala y cruel, pero sin guerra ****no habría paz (es una frase que nunca me ha gustado demasiado, pero se ajusta bien a lo que quiero decir xD)**

**Se acabó lo bueno, como ya habéis visto, pero espero que eso no signifique que os vayan a dejar de gustar mis capitulos =/**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

**XOXO**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-18-**

Permanecimos todo el día en casa, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Llamé al trabajo y mentí diciéndole a Mike que tenía fiebre y que no me encontraba nada bien. Tal y como supuse, no me creyó, pero en aquel momento no pudo importarme menos. Me deseó falsamente que me mejorara y me pidió con desgana que volviera cuando me encontrara mejor.

Colgué sin despedirme y después me senté en el sofá, junto a Jasper que había estado muy callado durante toda la mañana.

-¿No vas a tener ningún problema en la universidad? –le pregunté en un intento por romper aquel silencio tan horrible.

-No creo. Pero ahora mismo eso me da igual –murmuró cerrando sus manos en puños.

-¿Crees que…vendrá hasta aquí? –cambié de tema radicalmente, y aunque era obvio que ni él ni yo teníamos ganas de hablar sobre aquello, no pude contenerme.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Es capaz de todo, pero si viene, me ocuparé personalmente de él.

-Ni se te ocurra –casi gruñí, aunque no se amedrentó.

-Tengo que hacerlo, ¿no lo entiendes?

-No, no lo entiendo. No te vas a enfrentar a él. No quiero que vuelva a hacerte daño.

-Pues eso es exactamente lo mismo que yo quiero. No puedo soportar la idea de que esté cerca de ti –empezó a enfadarse. – Tengo ganas de matarlo –murmuró sombríamente y me estremecí ante sus palabras.

-No digas eso. Tú no eres como él. Tú no eres ningún asesino.

-Lo sería por ti –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-No.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? Si James te hiciera daño, te aseguro que no dudaría en acabar con su vida con tal de salvar la tuya –se desesperó cogiéndome por los hombros, intentando que entrara en razón, pero aquello no me cabía en la cabeza. Aunque estaba segura de que si la cosa fuese al revés, yo también mataría a James para salvar a Jasper.

-Deja de decir eso. Por favor –le pedí a la vez que intentaba no echarme a llorar. –Lo único que me importa es que estemos bien y tranquilos. Los dos. Como antes.

-Volveremos a estarlo –me prometió apretándome con fuerza contra él, y yo rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos a la vez que dejaba salir todas las lágrimas.

Por la noche fui incapaz de dormir. No dejé de dar vueltas en la cama, al igual que Jasper.

-¿No puedes dormir? –me preguntó incorporándose.

-No. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a James –me sinceré sentándome yo también.

Jasper encendió la luz, que me dañó los ojos durante unos instantes.

-¿Quieres que hablemos? –me preguntó preocupado, y yo me sentí fatal. Todo aquel malestar que él estaba sufriendo era culpa mía.

-No. Ya sabes todo lo que me preocupa.

-Sí, pero tal vez quieras desahogarte.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza y Jasper suspiró.

-Sabes que todo esto no es culpa tuya, ¿verdad?

Me sentí peor al percatarme de que me conocía como a la palma de su mano, y maldije interiormente que fuera capaz de saber en cada momento lo que estaba pensando.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No te atrevas a pensar eso –me pidió.

Me reí sin ganas

-Creo que lo mejor para ti sería no haberme conocido nunca –empecé a amargarme, así que comencé a soltar veneno por la boca.

-Por favor, deja de decir esas tonterías.

-No son tonterías. Es la verdad. Si nunca hubiésemos chocado en la calle, tú ahora estarías con una chica normal, sin antecedentes penales, viviendo tranquilo con ella, y no tendrías que preocuparte de que un delincuente estuviera a punto de entrar en tu casa para matarte –exploté, y sin darme cuenta, empecé a llorar. –En cambio, estás con una ladrona, preocupado por su culpa, y rogando a cada hora que encierren o maten a James antes de que llegue hasta aquí –terminé tapándome los ojos con las manos, dejando que las lágrimas hicieran su trabajo.

Sentí los brazos de Jasper rodeándome, y quise apartarme, pero no tuve la suficiente determinación como para hacerlo, por lo que me quedé quieta, dejándome abrazar.

-Todo eso que has dicho es mentira y lo sabes. No querría estar en otro lugar que no fuese a tu lado.

Y era en esos momentos cuando terminaba de convencerme de que no lo merecía.

-No me importa lo que ocurrió, y tampoco me importa que tengas antecedentes penales. No querría estar con ninguna otra chica que no fueses tú –me dijo, y en vez de sentirme aliviada, me entristecí más.

-Tendrías que dejarme sola. Tendrías que irte lejos para que James sólo me encontrara a mí –le dije entre sollozos, y entonces Jasper se alejó un poco de mi cuerpo y me fulminó con la mirada.

-A veces eres idiota –me soltó enfadado, y dejé de llorar al instante a causa del shock. Él nunca me había insultado, y a pesar de que no había sido un insulto demasiado grande, me dolió. – ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir eso? ¿Me crees tan cobarde como para irme de aquí, dejando que James hiciera lo que quisiera contigo? –empezó a alzar la voz.

-Sólo quiero protegerte… –susurré mirando el colchón, ya que no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

-Pues si vas a hacerlo de ese modo, mejor no lo hagas. No pienso irme de aquí, ¿me entiendes?

No le contesté, me limité a quedarme quieta, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así –me pidió suavemente ahora, observándome con tristeza.

Asentí levemente y cerré los ojos.

-No puedo con esto. No soy tan fuerte como creía –le dije aún sin moverme.

-Claro que sí. Nosotros podemos con esto y con todo –me dijo Jasper animando un poco la voz.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Estoy totalmente seguro.

Abrí los ojos y sonreí un poco. Jasper se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla.

-Después de que todo esto acabe, y dentro de unos cuantos años, nos casaremos.

Me sobresalté un poco ante aquellas palabras. Nunca habíamos hablado de aquel tema, y me sorprendió que quisiera hacerlo justamente en aquel momento.

-¿A sí? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño, pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Asintió totalmente convencido.

-Claro, y después tendremos muchos hijos.

-¿No estás yendo demasiado rápido? –le pregunté con una risita.

-Claro que no. Es mejor que empecemos a planear nuestro futuro ahora, antes de que nos pille todo por sorpresa.

Me reí con ganas y me alegré de ser capaz de hacerlo en aquellos momentos. Jasper apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y empezó a juguetear con mis dedos. Yo descansé mi cabeza sobre la suya y me relajé.

-Compraremos una casa grande, cerca de la playa, y tendremos un perro –continuó con aquella historia que tanto me estaba gustando.

-Y un gato –añadí yo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres decir que se llevará bien con el perro?

-¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, yo he terminado llevándome bien con tu hermana –le expliqué con una risita. Jasper también se rió y me alegré al escuchar aquel sonido. Era reconfortante que pudiéramos evadirnos de aquella realidad durante un rato. – ¿Y cuántos hijos vamos a tener? –pregunté al cabo de unos segundos.

-Pues…cuatro o cinco.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe, observándolo seriamente.

-¿Qué? –casi grité.

-¿Te parece mal?

-No es que me parezca mal, pero creo que son demasiados. ¿No te conformarías con dos?

-Mejor tres.

Resoplé fastidiada. Claro, él no los tendría que llevar dentro durante nueve meses, y obviamente, él no tendría que parirlos.

-Dos niñas y un niño –declaró feliz, así que no pude hacer más que sonreír.

-¿No tienes miedo de que alguno de ellos se parezca a Emmett? –le pregunté fingiendo estar preocupada.

-Intentaremos no dejarle mucho a solas con nuestros hijos –murmuró Jasper riendo, y yo asentí. Ojala todo fuese tan fácil.

Pasamos casi todo lo que quedaba de noche imaginando nuestra vida ideal, evadiéndonos durante un rato de aquella dura realidad que no tardaría en acecharnos de nuevo.

* * *

**Más tiernito Jazz...¡Aww! !Me dan ganas de comémelo! =3**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy.**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-19-**

Pasamos toda la mañana del día siguiente intentando distraernos. Quise leer algún libro pero no era capaz de estar concentrada durante más de dos minutos, cosa que me exasperaba. Jasper se puso a ver la tele, pero por la mueca de amargura formada en su rostro, era obvio que no le estaba prestando ni una pizca de atención al programa deportivo que estaban emitiendo.

Por la tarde, unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que tanto Jasper como yo nos pusiéramos blancos de la impotencia, pero cuando escuchamos la voz de Emmett al otro lado, ambos suspiramos aliviados.

-¿Qué os pasa? –nos preguntó cuando le abrimos la puerta. Rosalie también estaba con él.

-Jasper, ¿por qué no has ido a clase en estos dos días? –le preguntó su hermana frunciendo el ceño.

Los dos nos miramos en silencio y les pedimos que entraran al piso. Estaba casi segura de que no debíamos implicarlos a ellos también, pero del mismo modo era evidente que si continuábamos ocultándolo, tarde o temprano se enterarían de que las cosas no iban bien.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –preguntó Emmett impaciente cuando estuvo sentado en el sofá junto con Rosalie.

-Creemos que… James ha escapado de la cárcel –empezó a hablar Jasper al comprobar que yo no estaba por la labor de abrir la boca. A aquellas alturas me era casi imposible pronunciar su nombre.

-¡¿Qué? –casi gruñó Rosalie observándonos a los dos con enfado. Pero nosotros no teníamos la culpa de nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis? –preguntó Emmett algo más calmado que su novia.

-El otro día me llamó…y me dijo que nos veríamos pronto –me atreví a hablar al fin.

-¿Pero sabe dónde estás?

-Me dijo que sí…aunque tal vez sólo quería asustarme. Pero yo no puedo soportar esto. No estaré tranquila hasta que me aseguren que está entre rejas –estaba empezando a alterarme, por lo que me senté al lado de Emmett.

-¿Habéis llamado a la policía?

-Sí, pero no nos ayudaron mucho. Sólo me dijeron que no estaban al corriente de que ningún preso se hubiera escapado, y que nos avisarían pronto.

-Incompetentes… –murmuró Emmett.

-¿Qué vais a hacer ahora? –nos preguntó Rosalie visiblemente preocupada, cosa que me sorprendió. Había llegado a pensar que volvería a echarme las culpas de todo y que intentaría sacarme de allí a patadas, pero me tranquilizó saber que en realidad estaba alarmada.

-No lo sabemos. Por el momento hemos decidido esperar pero…creo que se nos está acabando el tiempo. Si es cierto que James se ha escapado de la cárcel, posiblemente ahora mismo esté bastante cerca de aquí.

Me estremecí ante las palabras de Jasper porque sabía que tenía razón.

-Nos quedaremos con vosotros –sentenció Emmett con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Pero no funcionó conmigo.

-¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

-Si ese tío se va a presentar aquí para atacaros, tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver antes de llegar hasta vosotros.

Mi boca se abrió casi hasta el suelo. Debía de estar bromeando.

-No –murmuré yo. –No pienso poneros en peligro a vosotros también –casi exigí.

-No seas aguafiestas, Alice. No va a pasar nada. Además, cuatro personas siempre son mejores que dos, ¿no? –me dijo dándome un puñetazo suave en el brazo.

Aquella camaradería me hubiera parecido genial si estuviésemos hablando de una pelea callejera entre dos adolescentes, pero estábamos hablando de una persona capaz de matar a cualquiera para obtener lo que quería.

-No, no podéis quedaros. A este paso lo único que conseguiremos será que nos maten a todos. ¿Verdad, Jasper? –en aquel momento necesitaba su apoyo, pero al mirarlo a la cara comprendí que aquella absurda idea de Emmett no le parecía mal del todo.

-Bueno, creo… que tiene razón –me dijo con timidez. –Además, sabes que voy a hacer lo que sea para protegerte.

Resoplé exasperada cuando los dos chocaron sus manos entre risas como si acabaran de ganar un partido de fútbol, y me dejé caer en el sofá.

-¿No les vas a decir nada? –le pregunté a Rosalie, harta de aquellos hombres que aún parecían niños.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente.

-Es normal que mi hermano quiera protegerte, ¿no?

-Sí, pero es que…sólo de pensar en que puede hacerle daño…o a cualquiera de vosotros dos…me pongo enferma.

-Queremos ayudarte con esto, Alice. Además, creo que te lo debo –me dijo colocando uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros. –De todos modos, no nos va a pasar nada. Haremos lo que haga falta para detener a ese tío, y ya verás como todo va a salir bien.

Asentí no convencida del todo, y entonces sonó el teléfono. Todos nos quedamos en silencio observando el aparato.

-Yo lo cojo –se apresuró Jasper. Sólo esperaba que no fuese James. – ¿Diga? Sí, soy yo. Sí, llamé antesdeayer. Lo sabía… –murmuró cabreado. – ¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Ya está? –se estaba alterando por momentos, y todos nosotros estábamos observando aquella conversación en silencio. –Tal vez deberían enviar aquí unos cuantos policías, no sé, por si acaso se le ocurre venir hasta aquí para matarnos –alzó la voz irónicamente y supe que las cosas habían empeorado. –De acuerdo, hagan lo que a ustedes les parezca bien. Gracias por llamar –colgó, y a continuación le pegó un puñetazo a la mesita en la que se encontraba el teléfono, haciendo que todos nos sobresaltásemos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Era la policía? –preguntó Emmett.

-Sí. Dicen que tal y como les dije, James se ha escapado.

Me tensé al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Y qué van a hacer?

-Lo están buscando, y han empapelado las ciudades por las que seguramente pasará para llegar hasta aquí, pidiendo que si alguien lo ve, que avise a la policía. También me han dicho que se pondrán en contacto con la policía de la ciudad y que nos pondrán protección, pero a saber cuando será eso. Si han tardado dos días en verificar que ese cerdo se había escapado de la cárcel… –se desesperó Jasper.

-Bueno, seamos optimistas –nos dijo Emmett levantando las manos. – ¿Tenéis algún arma en la casa?

-¿Tú estás loco? –pregunté yo alarmada.

-Es sólo para saberlo. Tal vez ahora vendría bien tener una a mano…

-No, nada de armas. Al final nos mataremos entre nosotros.

-He dicho que tenemos que ser optimistas –me fulminó con la mirada.

-No puedo ser optimista ahora, no puedo.

-Pues intenta serlo, sino te ataré a una silla y te amordazaré –me amenazó Emmett con una sonrisita, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Jasper.

Al cabo de un rato, tanto Emmett como Rosalie fueron a su piso para buscar algo de ropa y cosas que podrían serles útiles mientras se quedaran con nosotros. Cosa que aún no terminaba de convencerme.

-Todo va a salir bien –intentó animarme Jasper sentándose a mi lado.

-No estoy tan segura. Tú no conoces a James, no sabes de lo que es capaz…

-Bueno, creo que algo sí que sé. Pero eso ahora no importa. Lo que importa es que permaneceremos juntos y que no dejaremos que nos haga daño. A ninguno de nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí lentamente, recostando mi cabeza contra el hombro de Jasper.

-Tengo miedo –murmuré parpadeando con fuerza para evitar las lágrimas. –No sé qué es lo que quiere de nosotros… ¿No tiene bastante con lo que nos hizo el año pasado? –pregunté sorbiendo con fuerza por la nariz.

-Se ve que no. Pero no va a conseguir nada de nosotros. Te aseguro que si te pone una mano encima…

-No lo digas –le interrumpí antes de que volviera a convertirse en un hombre sádico. –Déjalo estar.

Jasper asintió con reticencia y me acarició el cabello con tranquilidad. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Emmett entró de nuevo en nuestro piso con un bate de béisbol, con un palo de golf y con una pistola de agua en las manos.

-¿Qué diantres es todo eso? –preguntó Jasper con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Armas de defensa –nos explicó orgulloso.

-¿Y la pistola de agua? –cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye, aunque no lo creas, es un arma muy potente. Llénala de colonia o alcohol y tíratela en los ojos, verás como escuece –murmuró con cara de dolor, y no pude hacer más que reír.

Tal vez no sería tan malo tener a Emmett en casa durante unos días.

* * *

**¡No me diréis que Emmett no es una monada! Me encantaría verlo armado con una pistola de agua xD Si es que es un crack ;p**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-20- **

Hicimos una especie de fuerte en nuestro piso. Emmett y Jasper colocaron un par de pestillos más en la puerta sólo por si acaso, dormíamos todos con un ojo abierto cada noche, y en cuanto sentíamos algún ruido extraño, nos levantábamos a la vez. Por suerte todos habían sido falsas alarmas, pero yo estaba completamente segura de que James no tardaría mucho más en aparecer.

Cada día nos turnábamos para salir de casa porque, al fin y al cabo, necesitábamos comida, así que siempre salíamos por parejas, evitando de ese modo que ninguno de nosotros se quedara solo. A mí me dejaban salir muy poco porque no paraban de repetirme que yo era a quién James buscaba y la que menos debía estar fuera de casa, cosa que me molestaba en cierta manera.

Empecé a acostumbrarme a la presencia de Emmett y de Rosalie en el piso porque en parte, ellos evitaron que Jasper se volviera loco. Estaba atento a todos y cada uno de mis movimientos y no me dejaba sola en ningún momento del día, cosa que no me molestaba, pero que me exasperaba de vez en cuando. Lo único que conseguía con aquella actitud era que yo me sintiera peor.

Un día por la mañana, el comisario de Berkeley llamó para darnos nueva información:

-¿Diga? –contesté con algo de miedo. Desde la llamada de James solía coger muy poco el teléfono, pero había decidido no acobardarme.

-_Buenos días, soy el comisario Cooper, ¿es usted Alice Brandon? _

-Sí –suspiré aliviada al percatarme de que no era James.

-_Bien. Le llamo para informarle de que ésta misma tarde llegarán a su casa dos de mis policías para iniciar la vigilancia._

-Oh….muy bien –no sabía qué decirle, pero empecé a sentirme más tranquila al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-_Estarán inspeccionando la zona hasta que atrapemos a James. No le va a ocurrir nada, señorita_. _Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para protegerla _–me aseguró.

-Sí, muchas gracias comisario.

-_Hasta pronto_ –se despidió amablemente y a continuación colgó.

-¿Comisario? –escuché la voz de Jasper detrás de mí.

-Sí, me ha dicho que esta misma tarde vendrán los policías que van a encargarse de vigilar que James no llegue hasta nosotros –le expliqué con una sonrisa.

-Ya era hora.

-Sí, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no crees?

Asintió y después me abrazó.

-Todo va a salir bien –me aseguró estrechándome con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Lo sé –y estaba casi segura de que así sería.

Por la tarde, Emmett y Rosalie salieron a comprar lo necesario para la cena de aquella noche, y a eso de las seis tocaron al timbre.

-¿Crees que será la policía? –le pregunté a Jasper desde el sofá.

-Seguramente –me contestó caminando hacia la puerta. – ¿Quién es? –cuestionó a través del telefonillo del portero automático. Cuando le contestaron, pulsó el botón que abría la puerta del edificio y después abrió la puerta de nuestro piso. –Son ellos –me dijo para tranquilizarme. Me levanté yo también y me acerqué a él para recibir a los agentes que iban a protegernos. Escuchamos los pasos de un par de personas que subían las escaleras, y empecé a notar que algo no andaba bien cuando me percaté de que el segundo hombre llevaba una pistola en la mano.

Me aferré al brazo de Jasper para intentar decirle que aquello me daba mala espina, cuando de repente el individuo que llevaba el arma levantó la cabeza. Empecé a temblar con desespero nada más ver su rostro, y quise gritar de miedo al darme cuenta de que aquel hombre era James vestido de policía.

Jasper también lo vio e intentó cerrar la puerta con rapidez, pero el primer hombre que iba con él se adelantó y evitó que la cerrara. Estiré del brazo de Jasper en un vano intento por entrar en el piso y encerrarnos en alguna habitación, pero tarde me di cuenta de que el acompañante de James se había arrojado sobre mi novio y lo había inmovilizado contra el suelo. Por lo que aquello significaba que la única que quedaba allí era yo.

No tardé ni dos segundos en sentir la fuerte mano de James entorno a mi brazo, y lo único que pude hacer fue gritar. Me tapó la boca con la mano que le quedaba libre e hizo que mi espalda chocara contra su pecho.

-¿Así me recibes después de un año sin vernos, nena? –me preguntó al oído. Intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero no tuve éxito.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle! –escuché la voz enfadada y ahogada de Jasper, que estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo mientras el amigo de James le retorcía los brazos.

-Mátale, Laurent –le ordenó James con voz dura.

-¡No! –chillé yo al borde de las lágrimas cuando pude alejarme de la mano que me tapaba la boca.

-¿No? ¿Cómo que no? ¡Ese imbécil te alejó de mí! ¡Y por su culpa me he pasado casi dos años en la cárcel! –gruñó en mi oído haciendo que me encogiera del miedo.

-No le hagas daño… –empecé a llorar desesperada sabiendo que aquel iba a ser nuestro fin.

-Es cierto. Espera, Laurent, quiero acabar yo con ese niñato pijo –le dijo a su amiguito con la voz ronca. Yo sabía que acabar con Jasper delante de mí le iba a encantar, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasar por aquello.

Al tal Laurent se le dibujó una sonrisa cruel en el rostro, se levantó del suelo sin soltar a Jasper y le dio una patada en la espalda, dejándolo inmóvil durante el tiempo que tardó en acercarse a James para sostenerme. James se apresuró a aproximarse a Jasper y le arreó otra patada al mismo tiempo que reía con ganas.

-¡Basta! –grité varias veces pero me ignoraron por completo.

-¿Se puede saber qué has visto en él? –me preguntó James con repugnancia mientras ponía a Jasper de pie con violencia.

-La pasta que tiene –se burló Laurent en mi oído, haciendo que me entraran arcadas por lo cerca que estaba de mi cuerpo. –Oye, cuando acabemos con el chico, ¿me dejarás divertirme un rato con ella? –le preguntó a su colega restregándose contra mi espalda.

-¡No os atreváis a tocarla! –me sorprendió que Jasper tuviera algo de fuerza para hablar, pero no pudo decir nada más porque James no tardó nada en golpearle el rostro con su puño, partiéndole el labio.

Me retorcí desesperada intentando soltarme del agarre del asqueroso del tal Laurent, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me aferrara con más fuerza contra él.

-Cuando acabemos con él, podrás hacer lo que te plazca con ella –murmuró James observándome con asco. –Pero después de que yo acabe con mi venganza –su voz ronca hizo que me estremeciera. Entonces, de repente, comenzó a golpear a Jasper con tanta fuerza que temí que lo hubiera roto en mil pedazos. Empujé, grité, intenté patalear e hice todo lo que pude para que dejara de torturarlo de aquella manera, pero fue imposible.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto –jadeó James cuando se apartó de Jasper un par de minutos después, y pude ver la cantidad de sangre que había en el suelo. – ¡Mira ahora a tu novio! –gritó acercándose a mí, colocando su asquerosa mano en mi rostro para obligarme a verlo. – ¡Es una nenaza! ¡Ni siquiera se ha defendido!

-¡Porque tú no le has dejado! –me enfrenté a él y me gané un bofetón que retumbó en todo el piso.

-Tendría que haberlo matado aquella noche, y seguro que todo nos habría ido mejor –me habló con suavidad esta vez, como si jamás me hubiese golpeado.

-Nada hubiera cambiado… –me aventuré a decir sin miedo, observando el suelo porque no era capaz de mirar el estado en el que se encontraba Jasper. –Jamás te hubiera buscado, nunca habría vuelto contigo –comencé a sollozar porque sabía que aquel iba a ser mi fin, pero ya todo me daba igual. –Si hubieses matado a Jasper aquella noche, yo me habría ido con él –finalicé mi discurso atreviéndome a clavar mis ojos en los de James.

Pensé que empezaría a golpearme a causa de mi desprecio hacia él, pero por el contrario, sonrió con malicia.

-Con que quieres morir, ¿eh? Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, nena –musitó sacando el arma de su cinturón y apuntándome a la cabeza con ella.

Observé por última vez a Jasper y me estremecí. Estaba irreconocible porque tenía la cara amoratada y llena de sangre, y el labio y los pómulos hinchados por culpa de los golpes de James. Lo que más me preocupaba era que no se movía.

Cerré los ojos y agaché la cabeza, esperando que el final no tardara demasiado en llegar.

* * *

**u_u Pobrecito de mi Jazz...sniff... ¡Ojalá que ese asqueroso de James se muera y se pudra en el infierno!Ò_Ó ****Bueno, ya está, ya me calmo xD No sé siquiera porque me enfado tanto si todo esto salió de mi cabecita... =/ **

**Da igual, me estoy volviendo loca como veis xD ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy!**

**Os tengo que decir que sólo quedan dos capítulos más y el epílogo, ¡así que ya falta poquito para el final! (Pero tranquilos, ya os tengo preparada otra historia..._muahahahaha...)_**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	22. Capítulo 21

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-21-**

Era capaz de sentir la pistola clavada en mi sien, pero ya había aceptado que aquel era mi destino, así que deseé con todas mis fuerzas que James se apiadara de mí y que no alargara mucho más aquella tortura. De repente escuché un ruido fuera del piso y tardé bastante en comprender que alguien estaba intentando abrir la puerta.

-¿Quién demonios es? –gritó James apartándome de los brazos de Laurent para apresar mi cuello con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-No lo sé…–mentí. Claro que sabía quién era, pero no podía decir nada a menos que quisiera que nos matasen a todos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Coge al chico! –le ordenó a Laurent que obedeció con rapidez, cogiendo a Jasper con violencia.

Los dos nos arrastraron detrás de la puerta que estaba a punto de abrirse, y James me tapó la boca con su mano para que no emitiera ningún ruido.

-Si haces algún ruido lo lamentarás, nena. Así que no me cabrees –gruñó en mi oído, y no pude hacer más que asentir.

Estaba al borde de la histeria cuando la puerta se abrió y escuché las voces de Emmett y de Rosalie, y ni siquiera fui consciente del momento en que le mordí la mano a James con fuerza y grité desesperada:

-¡Cuidado! –temí que hubiera cometido una estupidez cuando James alargó el brazo para apuntarlos con el arma, pero Emmett fue más rápido y se arrojó al suelo, empujando a Rosalie detrás del sofá.

Todo lo que ocurrió a continuación pasó tan rápido que pensé que había sido una alucinación. Emmett se levantó del suelo antes de que James intentara disparar de nuevo, cogió el bate de béisbol y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Tuve que agacharme para que no me diera a mí, por lo que me aparté antes de que el cuerpo de James se tambaleara y cayera sobre el mío.

Laurent arrojó a Jasper al suelo y corrió para coger el arma que había caído de las manos de James, pero Emmett no dudó ni un segundo en pegarle con el bate en las piernas antes de que llegara a coger la pistola.

Ignoré la batalla que estaba ocurriendo en nuestro piso cuando me acerqué a gatas hasta Jasper, que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, inmóvil.

-¡Jasper! –grité alarmada al pensar que había llegado tarde. Lo zarandeé un poco intentando que abriera los ojos pero no tuve éxito. Me llené las manos de sangre cuando las coloqué en sus mejillas, y empecé a llorar con amargura al ver que no había forma de que abriera los ojos.

Sentí movimiento a mi lado y vi a Rosalie agachándose al otro costado de Jasper para observarlo.

-¡Llama a una ambulancia! –grité con desesperación.

-Ya lo he hecho –me contestó ella con voz neutra. Estaba pálida y me percaté de que no podía dejar de mirar a su hermano.

-Vamos, Jasper… –le rogué colocando mis manos en su pecho para comprobar que por lo menos continuaba con vida.

En aquel momento, Emmett vino hacia nosotras con el rostro lleno de sudor y crispado por la rabia.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó palideciendo por momentos.

-No lo sé, no se mueve… –comencé a llorar otra vez, pero me detuve al instante en que vi que Jasper movía los ojos. – ¡Está vivo! –grité, aunque era obvio lo que estaba diciendo.

Parecía desorientado pero era normal, y por lo menos estaba vivo.

-¿Dónde está…? –empezó a hablar con dificultad, pero lo interrumpió un ataque de tos.

-Da igual, no te esfuerces –le pedí yo, temblando por todo lo que nos acababa de pasar.

-James –murmuró queriendo levantarse pero no pudo.

-Ya está, todo ha salido bien –intenté tranquilizarlo, pero ni siquiera yo sabía lo que había ocurrido con aquel cerdo. – ¿Habéis llamado a la policía? –pregunté.

-Sí, ahora vienen hacia aquí –me contestó Emmett sentándose a mi lado.

Escuchamos un ruido detrás de nosotros y me di la vuelta para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, pero me di cuenta de que James se estaba moviendo en el suelo. Me levanté sin pensarlo dos veces y me dirigí hacia la pistola que continuaba en el mismo lugar en el que había caído anteriormente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –se alarmó Emmett cuando comprendió mis intenciones.

-Darle a ese infeliz su merecido –contesté como un robot. Nunca más se atrevería a interponerse entre Jasper y yo, y jamás volvería a hacernos daño.

-¡No lo hagas! –gritó apartándome del camino para evitar que cogiera la pistola. Quise empujarle porque quería acabar con todo aquello de una vez, pero alguien se arrojó contra nosotros haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. James había sido capaz de levantarse y nos atacó, haciendo que tanto Emmett como yo cayésemos al suelo. Entonces, escuchamos gritar a Rosalie, y al cabo de un par de segundos vi a Jasper echándose sobre James para detenerlo. No supe de dónde había sacado la fuerza para levantarse, pero me alegré interiormente de que estuviese bien, dentro de lo que cabía. Emmett se puso en pie para ayudar a su amigo, pero en un momento dado, Jasper empujó con tanta fuerza a James que rompió en mil pedazos la puerta de cristal que comunicaba con el balcón. Continuaron peleando allí fuera, y de tantos golpes que se dieron, partieron la barandilla. James estaba justo en el borde, y cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Jasper, éste no se lo pensó dos veces y lo empujó. James se agarró a Jasper en un intento de no caer al vacío, pero Emmett fue más rápido, corrió y sostuvo a su amigo antes de que cayera junto a James.

Lo único que escuché fue el ruido sordo de un cuerpo estampándose contra el asfalto.

Cerré los ojos y me quedé sentada en el suelo sin hacer nada más.

Rosalie corrió hasta el balcón pero continué sin moverme. Tampoco lo hice cuando entró la policía y detuvo a Laurent, que aún continuaba en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Al parecer Emmett le había dado tan fuerte que le había roto una pierna, pero incluso me alegré por ello.

Los policías intentaron hablarme pero estaba en shock, y sólo fui capaz de reaccionar cuando vi que se llevaban a Jasper en una camilla.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté alarmada acercándome hasta él.

-Está inconsciente –me explicó uno de los chicos del hospital. –Pero se pondrá bien, sólo necesita descansar.

-¿Tenéis que llevároslo?

-Claro, por lo que me han explicado, ha recibido una buena paliza. Creo que será conveniente hacerle un estudio a fondo.

Yo parecía tonta, era obvio que debían llevarse a Jasper al hospital. Empecé a llorar de golpe cuando me percaté de que el pobre siempre acababa herido por mi culpa.

-Quiero ir con él –le dije al médico entre sollozos.

-Vamos, iremos en la ambulancia –pensé que iba a impedírmelo, por lo que me alegré de que accediera sin hacerme insistir más. –Creo que será mejor que también te echemos un vistazo a ti, pareces muy alterada.

-No, yo estoy bien. Sólo quiero que Jasper se recupere.

Empecé a caminar detrás del médico, pero un brazo me agarró y me impidió avanzar más. Era Emmett.

-Los policías quieren hablar contigo.

-No pienso hablar con nadie. Me voy con Jasper –le dije con seriedad. Y era cierto. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre lo que había pasado, porque primero, debía asimilarlo yo. – ¿Vais a venir con nosotros?

-Sí, pero iremos luego. Ahora nos quedaremos para hablar con ellos –me explicó señalando con la cabeza a los agentes.

Asentí lentamente, y antes de volver a darme la vuelta para acompañar a Jasper, lo abracé. No sabía qué habría ocurrido si tanto él como Rosalie no hubiesen estado con nosotros. Le sonreí antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras, y una vez estuve en la calle, observé que habían tapado el cuerpo inerte de James para que no causara ninguna conmoción entre la gente. Ni siquiera sentí lástima por él. Lo único que hice fue girar la cara y subir a la ambulancia, cogiendo la mano de Jasper entre las mías.

Todo había acabado.

* * *

**Sí, por fin se acabó, uno menos. James se lo merecía, y mucho. Maldito cerdo desgraciado que siempre le hace daño a nuestro Jazz¬¬ Pero ya está, ahora sí que se pudrirá en el infierno. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy^^**

**Algunas de vosotras me dijisteis en los reviews que os explicara un poco el argumento de mi nueva historia, y no quiero revelar mucho, así que sólo os diré que estará relacionada con un divorcio y un rancho ;P **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi.**

**XOXO**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-22-**

Me encontraba sentada al lado de la cama de Jasper, observándolo dormir. Llevábamos dos días en el hospital y aquella misma tarde ya podría volver a casa. Los médicos nos dijeron que por suerte no había tenido ningún derrame interno a causa de los fuertes golpes de James, así que lo único que debía hacer Jasper era reposar mucho y no hacer demasiados esfuerzos durante algunas semanas.

Cada vez que miraba su rostro me estremecía. Tenía los pómulos hinchados y amoratados, le habían tenido que poner varios puntos en el labio porque el muy cerdo de James se lo había partido y tenía varias heridas que tardarían bastante en cicatrizar. Aparte de eso, yo sabía que también le quedarían heridas que no se veían a simple vista, como me ocurría a mí, pero estaba segura de que poco a poco aprenderíamos a superar lo acontecido.

Aquellos dos días habían sido demasiado estresantes. Primero de todo, el comisario vino a visitar a Jasper pidiéndonos perdón por todo lo que había pasado. Al parecer, él había enviado a dos agentes de su equipo a nuestra casa para darnos protección, pero resultó que James y Laurent les habían tendido una trampa y habían impedido que pudiesen llegar hasta nosotros. Se habían puesto sus uniformes y nos habían engañado para entrar en nuestra casa. El resto ya lo sabíamos. El comisario nos explicó que habían encontrado los dos cuerpos de los policías a unas cuantas calles de la nuestra y me sentí mal. En realidad, ni siquiera la policía tenía la culpa de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Por otra parte, los medios de comunicación se enteraron de todo y fueron a nuestro piso buscando suculentas noticias para explicar a la gente. Yo me había negado a hablar con ninguno de ellos porque a nadie le importaba aquella historia, así que por lo que me enteré, comenzaron a inventar sus propias versiones de lo sucedido. La que más gracia me hizo fue la de un periódico local que afirmaba que yo había estado casada con James, y que al poco tiempo de haber contraído matrimonio con él, me había fugado con Jasper. Por aquel motivo, mi "marido" había venido a buscar a mi supuesto amante, ya que quería acabar con él. Fue la cosa más estúpida que leí, pero me dio absolutamente igual. Me importaba más bien poco lo que la gente pensara de mí, ya que lo único que me interesaba, era lo que yo sabía.

Los padres de Jasper habían tardado sólo unas horas en llegar a California, porque Rosalie se había ocupado de avisarles. Llegué a pensar que me reprocharían que hubiesen vuelto a herir a su hijo por mi culpa, pero tal y como siempre pasaba, me equivoqué, y lo que hicieron fue apoyarme en aquel momento tan duro. Incluso nos pidieron que pasásemos una temporada con ellos en su casa, pero Jasper se negó. Decía que no quería dejar la Universidad y que, aunque se lo agradecíamos mucho, nosotros debíamos continuar con nuestra vida, y yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él.

Estaba comenzando a adormilarme también cuando me percaté de que Jasper abría los ojos.

-Hola –murmuré con una sonrisa bastante inexistente.

-¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó con la voz pastosa.

-Eso debo preguntarlo yo, ¿no crees?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza y después sonrió, aunque a continuación formó una mueca de dolor porque le dolían las heridas que tenía en el rostro cuando gesticulaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunté acercándome a la cama.

-Sí. Ya estoy harto de dormir siempre.

-Pues hasta ahora no te habías quejado –Y era cierto. Se había pasado la mitad de los dos días durmiendo, aunque era normal que estuviese rendido. Yo también lo estaba, pero prefería quedarme despierta.

-Ya…pero tengo ganas de volver a casa.

-Y yo –le contesté acariciándole el cabello. –Bueno, piensa que ésta noche ya podrás dormir en nuestra cama.

-Y dale con dormir –me dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

-Vale, entonces piensa que ésta noche ya estaremos en el piso –le dije con una risita. – ¿Tienes hambre?

-No. La comida de este hospital es un asco –murmuró dibujando en su rostro algo parecido a una mueca de repugnancia.

-Es cierto, pero tienes que comer.

-Creo que comer la comida de aquí y no comer es lo mismo. Esa cosa que dicen que es comida sabe a cartón y encima no llena nada –declaró cruzándose de brazos.

No pude hacer nada más que reírme ante su determinación. En aquel momento entraron los señores Cullen seguidos por Emmett y Rosalie.

-Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo estás hoy? –le preguntó Esme a su hijo colocándole bien la almohada que tenía en la espalda. Se notaba demasiado que echaba de menos a sus dos hijos, porque desde que había llegado hacía dos días, no dejaba de mimarlos, cosa que a Jasper no le gustaba nada. Y eso que hacía relativamente poco que habíamos pasado unos cuantos días junto a ellos.

-Mejor, por mí ya pueden darme el alta –contestó Jasper sentándose en la cama.

-Ten paciencia. Te la darán cuando lo crean conveniente –le aclaró Carlisle.

-Dijeron que hoy ya podría irme a casa –parecía un niño pequeño cuando se enfurruñaba.

-¿Seguro que quieres volver? –le preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño, y Rosalie le arreó un codazo en las costillas por ser tan poco oportuno. Estaba claro que no sabía cuándo debía callarse.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y nos observaron tanto a Jasper como a mí con expectación.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó Jasper que al parecer no había entendido las palabras de Emmett.

-Bueno…nada.

-Lo que quería decir es que si no os va a traer demasiados malos recuerdos el piso –le aclaró Rosalie fulminando con la mirada a su novio.

-A….eso…–comenzó Jasper inseguro. –Supongo que tarde o temprano lograremos olvidar lo que ocurrió. ¿Verdad? –me preguntó con una sonrisa, y yo no pude hacer más que asentir, porque sabía que si abría la boca para contestarle verbalmente, acabaría llorando.

-Tal vez deberíais veniros con nosotros un par de semanas –volvió a insistir Carlisle, pero su hijo se negó en rotundo.

-No, de verdad que creo que huir no será lo más adecuado. Por mucho que atrasemos el momento de volver, sentiremos lo mismo una vez estemos allí, y dará igual si es hoy o el año que viene –volví a asentir porque estaba totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Esme resopló, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, yo os he arreglado la baranda del balcón…–murmuró Emmett arrastrando los pies.

-¿A sí? Sí que te has dado prisa –lo alabó Jasper, y yo quise que se callara porque no me parecía razonable que estuviese hablando de aquel tema como si jamás hubiese arrojado a ningún hombre por aquel balcón. Aunque fuese en defensa propia.

Me percaté de que Rosalie me estaba mirando, y al parecer comprendió lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir. Chicos, ya os veremos en casa –se despidió de nosotros dándonos un beso a cada uno y arrastrando a Emmett que no se había enterado de lo que ocurría. Como siempre.

-Sí, nosotros también nos vamos ya. Luego nos vemos, cariño –se despidió Esme abrazando tan fuerte a su hijo que pensé que iba a dejarlo sin aire. Habíamos quedado en que después se pasarían por el piso para ayudarnos un poco con todo el estropicio que habíamos causado dos días antes, y aunque yo me negué varias veces, tanto los señores Cullen como Rosalie y Emmett me ignoraron por completo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –me preguntó Jasper observándome extrañado cuando sus padres salieron de la habitación.

-Nada, no sé… –musité jugueteando con mis manos.

-¿Qué no sabes?

Lo miré durante varios segundos en silencio.

-No te sientes… ¿mal?

-¿Mal? Me encuentro bien, si es eso lo que me estás preguntando.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza indicándole que no me estaba refiriendo a eso.

-Quiero decir que…lo que ocurrió con James…que…bueno…que está muerto –no sabía explicarme bien y parecía una tonta tartamudeando.

-Sí. Ya lo sé. Y fue culpa mía. Eso también lo sé –me alegré de que me comprendiera a la primera a pesar de mi deplorable intento por explicarle lo que me preocupaba.

-No te estoy echando la culpa. Lo que él menos merecía era vivir, pero es que…creo que si yo fuera tú, me habría vuelto loca. Yo…no podría quitarle la vida a nadie –murmuré sabiendo que Jasper malinterpretaría mis palabras. –Pero sé que lo hiciste en defensa propia –me apresuré a aclararle.

-No, no lo hice por mí. Lo hice por ti, ya lo sabes. Te dije que lo mataría si se atrevía a hacerte daño. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice.

-Ya lo sé –me senté a su lado en la cama y le cogí las manos. –Y yo nunca te voy a echar en cara lo que tuviste que hacer. Si no lo hubieras hecho…tal vez ahora no estaríamos aquí.

Asintió en silencio porque sabía que no tenía nada más para decirme. Y yo tampoco.

Me incliné y apoyé la cabeza en su cuello, cerrando los ojos.

-Ya ha pasado todo –murmuré, y a continuación sentí sus labios en mi cabeza.

-Sí. Ya está.

Nos quedamos largo rato de aquel modo, sin decir nada porque no era necesario llenar el silencio con palabras banales. Empecé a respirar tranquila, sabiendo que lo que nos tocaba en aquel momento era empezar a ser felices de nuevo.

* * *

**Sí, se acabó n_n Pero la historia aún no, que todavía queda el epílogo ;P**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y que me dejéis muchos de vuestros reviews^^**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XOXO**


	24. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-Epílogo-**

Escuché el sonido del teléfono, pero estaba tan cómoda en el sofá que me negué a levantarme y dejé que respondiera Jasper. Y eso que yo estaba al lado del aparato.

-Qué comodona está la señora… –escuché que refunfuñaba Jasper y yo me limité a sacarle la lengua. – ¿Diga? Sí, sí que vive aquí. ¿Quién la llama? –Miré a Jasper detenidamente, porque al parecer la persona que había llamado me estaba buscando a mí. Me sorprendí al ver que fruncía el ceño y me observaba con cara de duda. – ¿Edward? –preguntó, y yo salté del sofá al escuchar aquel nombre.

-¿Edward? –pregunté sin poder evitar una radiante sonrisa.

Jasper asintió con el ceño más fruncido que antes y a continuación me entregó el teléfono sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Hola? –pregunté con emoción.

-¡_Hola, Alice!_ –escuchar la voz de Edward de nuevo hizo que empezara a dar saltitos por todo el comedor sin que yo me diese cuenta.

-¡Qué ilusión me hace hablar contigo de nuevo! –casi grité.

-_A mí también. ¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Y Bella? –recordé también a mi amiga y me emocioné aún más.

-_Genial, los dos estamos muy bien. Ya estamos fuera del reformatorio._

-¿De verdad? ¿Y a qué estáis esperando para venir a verme? –me coloqué la mano que tenía libre en la cintura para enfatizar mi falso enfado, y luego me di cuenta de que Edward no podía verme.

-_No sabíamos dónde estabas. Ni siquiera nos enviaste una carta para decirnos que estabas bien_ –se quejó y yo caí en la cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Sí…lo siento es que…bueno…estaba liada –intenté excusarme.

-_Sí claro, con tu Jasper…_ –canturreó Edward melosamente y yo entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que estoy con él?

-_Lo suponíamos. Además, imagino que el que me ha cogido el teléfono era Jasper. También te hemos buscado en la guía telefónica. Si no, ¿cómo crees que hemos dado con tu número de teléfono? _

-Es cierto –acepté avergonzada. – ¿Bueno, vais a venir a verme o no?

-_Claro, cuando nos invites._

-Por mí podéis venir ahora mismo.

-_Tranquilízate enana, que estamos un poco lejos. Pero estate segura de que pronto nos tendrás allí. _

Empecé a dar saltitos de nuevo.

-_También nos enteramos de lo que ocurrió con James hace un par de meses… _–bajó la voz y yo me estremecí al recordarlo.

-Sí, pero ya se ha acabado todo. Ahora estamos muy bien.

-_Me alegro._

-¿No puedo hablar con Bella? –hice un puchero.

-_Sí, habla con ella, tenemos puesto el altavoz y te hemos estado escuchando los dos_ –escuché la risa de Edward.

-_Hola, Alice_ –oí la voz de mi amiga y comencé a dar vueltas por el salón.

-¡Bella! ¡Podrías haberme hablado antes!

-_Sí bueno, quería asegurarme de que no le decías nada malo de mí a Edward._

-Qué tonta. ¿Vais a venir? –volví a insistir y escuché el resoplido de Edward al otro lado de la línea.

-_Sí, en cuanto podamos._

-Espero que sea pronto, tengo que presentaros a mi cuñada y a su novio, que seguro que os caerán genial –empecé a hacer planes antes de tiempo.

-_¿Ahora te llevas bien con ella? _–me preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-Sí, genial. Seguro que a ti también te caerá bien.

-_Eso espero. Bueno, Alice, te llamaremos pronto para ver como quedamos, ¿de acuerdo?_

-Sí, ¡pero llamadme pronto!

-_¡Que sí! _–finalizó Edward cansado de mi insistencia, y no pude hacer más que reír.

-¡Hasta pronto! –me despedí y después colgué. Me di cuenta de que Jasper se había sentado en uno de los brazos del sofá y que me había estado observando perplejo durante todo el rato que había estado hablando por teléfono.

-¿Qué me he perdido? –preguntó parpadeando repetidamente.

-Eran unos amigos del reformatorio –le expliqué.

-¿Ese tal Edward es tu amigo? –preguntó de nuevo frunciendo el ceño como antes.

-Sí, tonto. Es un amigo, y para que te quedes más tranquilo, es el novio de Bella, mi otra amiga.

-Nunca me habías hablado de ellos.

-Lo sé, aunque supongo que es obvio que no quisiera hablarte del tiempo que pasé allí encerrada, ¿no crees?

-Ya, lo entiendo, pero podrías haberme contado que habías hecho nuevos amigos. No sabes el susto que me he llevado cuando el tal Edward ha preguntado por ti. Ya pensaba que era un antiguo novio tuyo o algo, y he estado a punto de prepararme para la batalla –bromeó, y yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me arrojé sobre él con una especie de placaje, haciendo que cayésemos los dos sobre el sofá.

-¿Estabas celoso?

-Sí, y más cuando te has emocionado tanto al escuchar su nombre –se quejó cruzándose de brazos, o al menos intentándolo ya que me tenía a mí encima.

-Sólo me he puesto contenta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ellos. Y ni siquiera me acordé de enviarles ninguna carta –dije esto último más para mí que para Jasper.

-Bueno, como tú misma has dicho antes, estabas liada –musitó entretenido con mi cabello y con una sonrisita sugerente. Le di un manotazo juguetón.

-¿Verdad que no te importa que vengan a pasar unos cuantos días aquí?

-Claro que no. Creo que me has contagiado tu entusiasmo y ahora resulta que tengo hasta ganas de conocerlos –sonreí al escuchar sus palabras. –Aunque imagino que vendrán para el verano, ¿no?

-Yo quiero que vengan antes… –hice un puchero.

-Tal vez tengan cosas que hacer.

-Tal vez…–acepté, pero no iba a quedarme tranquila hasta que vinieran a visitarnos.

-¿Estás segura de que no se van a asustar cuando conozcan a Emmett? –preguntó Jasper y yo no pude hacer más que reír.

-Les avisaré con antelación, por si acaso.

Él se rió conmigo y después nos quedamos en silencio. Me arrastré sobre el cuerpo de Jasper y dejé mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Te quiero –murmuré con una sonrisita a la vez que iba a cercando mis labios a los suyos. Se puso muy serio al escucharme, y por un momento me asusté y me detuve.

-Yo no –musitó con cara de horror, y después estalló en carcajadas al percatarse de mi cara de pánico.

-¡Idiota! –lo acusé dándole golpes en el pecho y en el brazo, y sin querer comencé a reír yo también. – ¡Me has asustado! ¡Y encima me has estropeado el momento romántico! –continué arreándole golpes hasta que cogió mis muñecas con sus manos y se movió de tal manera que hizo que ambos cayésemos al suelo.

No pudo dejar de reír durante unos cuantos segundos más, y a mí me ocurrió lo mismo.

-Lo siento –murmuró intentando reprimir las carcajadas causadas por mi cara de espanto. –Pero es cierto lo que te he dicho. Yo no te quiero. Yo te amo. Y eso ni siquiera llega a lo que realmente siento por ti, es mucho más.

Sonreí ampliamente, e iba a decir que yo sentía lo mismo por él justo en el momento en que sus labios capturaron los míos. Le di otro golpe juguetón en el hombro y sonreí sin dejar de besarlo.

Lo nuestro era y sería siempre mucho más.

**Fin**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí hemos llegado esta vez ^^ **

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia, por lo menos una parte de lo que a mí me gustó escribirla. Sé que en los dos últimos fics Edward y Bella han salido poquísimo (por no decir casi nada) pero os aseguro que en mi próxima historia salen más =) **

**Muchas gracias especialmente a toda la gente que ha dejado su review, pero también a los que han puesto la historia en sus favoritos y alertas, ¿sabéis que sois los mejores? ;p **

**Pues nada, dentro de poco me tendréis por aquí de nuevo, ¡así que no me despido mucho!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**XOXO**


End file.
